


Halucifer ending

by horus1251



Series: saving grace [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels vs Leviathans, Evil going down, F/F, F/M, Good Lucifer, Lucifer fights the good fightn, Lucifer joins the team, M/M, Michael seeks Redemption, Multi, Power Upgrade, Powerful Lucifer (Supernatural), Sam Winchester Says Yes to Lucifer, Sam soul is healed, season 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251
Summary: Lucifer is driving Sam Mind to madness But Sam's soul is screaming for help an unlikely Being hears it and Answers the call See how this change the show starting season 7





	1. born again

EXT. RAILWAY – NIGHT

Someone we can see only from the legs downwards is breathing heavily as they run slowly along the railway track. The person leaves the track and bumps into a MAN walking alongside it.

MAN  
Hey! Dick!

The person who was running turns around and we see that it is SAM. SAM then starts to run again, goes through a gate, and walks along a heavily-graffitied alleyway. A woman is buying drugs from a DEALER. The woman leaves and SAM walks closer to the DEALER.

DEALER  
Dude. Get the hell away from me.

SAM rubs a hand over his face. He looks exhausted.

DEALER  
You speak friggin' English? Go away!

SAM  
It's okay. No one's after me.

DEALER  
Why are you running up in here like that?

SAM  
Just... Just leave me alone.

SAM slides down to the ground with his back against a post.

DEALER  
What the hell did you take, anyway?

SAM  
Nothing.

DEALER  
Shut up.

HALLUCIFER  
No, he's telling the truth. Burned through that last beer hours ago. Right about the time Dean passed out. Come on, Sam. Tell the nice tweaker. You'd be sleeping by now if the devil would just leave you alone for five seconds. Stupid Satan. Chasing you all the way to... Where the hell are we?

SAM  
[Holding his face in his hands] Gah! I just need some rest.

HALLUCIFER  
Hey. Sam. Try the hand scar.

SAM  
Ugh!

DEALER  
How many days you been up, anyway?

HALLUCIFER  
Four. Oh. Wait. [Looks at his watch] Scratch that. Five.

SAM gets to his feet and starts to walk away.

DEALER  
Hey, hold up! Wait! Hold up!

SAM turns around.

DEALER  
You want to knock out? I can knock you out.

CUT TO: SAM and the DEALER are asleep in the front seats of a car. Something shatters the windshield, spraying glass over SAM. SAM gets out. A bar is protruding through the shattered windshield, but when SAM looks again, the windshield is intact. HALLUCIFER appears behind SAM.

HALLUCIFER  
[singing and making hand motions] Good morning to you, good morning to you…

SAM walks away.

HALLUCIFER  
[singing and making hand motions] …our day is beginning, so good morning to you.  
[calls after SAM] I thought you liked my singing!

CUT TO: HALLUCIFER walking just behind SAM. SAM is breathing heavily and blinking rapidly.

HALLUCIFER  
Pills? You do get that you're just bringing free drugs to the party, right? I am inside you, Sam. Hey. Sam. What's the longest a normal human being has ever gone without sleep? 11 days. [chuckles] Hey. You always wanted to be normal, Sam!

CUT TO: SAM running away from HALLUCIFER.

HALLUCIFER  
If you are, you'll be dead in a week!

SAM runs in front of a car, which hits him and sends him up onto the windshield, over the car, and to the ground.

 

Deep in hell the cage cracks  
Red eyes snap open

SUPERNATURAL (Title Card)

ACT ONE  
INT. HOSPITAL – DAY  
A DOCTOR is working at his desk. DEAN opens the door and enters, followed by a NURSE.

NURSE  
Okay, sir? You can't just barge in here without an appointment!

DEAN  
They said, "Talk to Kadinsky." You Kadinsky?

NURSE  
You need to be scheduled!

DEAN  
Well, then, schedule me! He was in a car crash. Why the hell can't I see him?

DR KADINSKY  
You're Sam Smith's brother.

DEAN  
Yeah, what's going on?

DR KADINSKY  
[to the NURSE] It – it's fine. Thank you. Really.

The NURSE leaves.

DR KADINSKY  
Sam was admitted. He was treated for a broken rib and lacerations.

DEAN  
Okay. That's not too bad. And?

DR KADINSKY  
And... he's on our locked psychiatric floor.

DEAN looks surprised.

DEAN  
I mean, he's had some trouble...

DR KADINSKY  
So you're aware that Sam is experiencing a full-blown psychotic episode?

DEAN  
Psychotic? Come on. I mean, the guy's... It's not like the guy's freakin' Norman Bates.

DR KADINSKY  
No, I'm sure he isn't. We need to determine whether his state was brought on by the insomnia or whether the insomnia is a symptom of his condition. Do you understand? So that we can figure out how to treat him.

DEAN  
Well, all I can say is that the sleep thing is – is kind of new.

DR KADINSKY  
Right. Well... we've pumped him about as full of sedatives as we safely can. So far, he won't go under. I've never seen anything like it.

CUT TO: DR KADINSKY pushing a button to enter Ward D2. A sign on the wall and the door read “High Security Area”. He and DEAN walk down the hallway in the ward.

CUT TO: SAM’s hospital room. HALLUCIFER is sitting on a desk, playing with a piece of string. SAM is on the bed, dressed in a white T-shirt and white hospital pants.

HALLUCIFER  
I'm just sayin'. Back when you had no soul...

DR KADINSY and DEAN appear at the door.

HALLUCIFER  
...you never had to sleep.

DEAN enters the room.

HALLUCIFER  
Ah, Mr. Helpless. Pull up a six-pack, buddy.

DEAN  
How are you feeling?

SAM  
Maybe you should cancel my UFC fight.

HALLUCIFER  
Yeah. Keep that sense of humor, Sam. It'll get you through this.

DEAN sits down on the end of SAM’s bed.

DEAN  
Sam, I'm gonna find you help.

SAM exhales and looks away.

HALLUCIFER  
Now, that sounded a little cynical.

SAM  
I don't think it's out there, Dean.

DEAN  
We don't know that.

SAM  
We know better than most. It's all snake oil. Last faith healer we hooked up with had a reaper on a leash. Remember?

DEAN stands up.

DEAN  
Yeah, Sam, I remember.

SAM  
I'm just saying...

DEAN  
What? That you don't want my help?

SAM  
No, I'm just saying… don't do this to yourself.

DEAN  
Sam, if I don't find something –

SAM  
Then I'll die.

  
Deep in hell  
Lucifer stands to hear his vessel NO NO Sam You won't

  
HALLUCIFER  
Oh, you're upsetting me.

SAM  
Dean, we knew this was coming.

DEAN  
No.

SAM  
When you put my soul back...

DEAN  
No.

SAM  
...Cas warned you about all the crap it would –

DEAN  
Screw Cas! Quit being Dalai frickin' Yoda about this, okay? [punches his hand with his fist] Get pissed!

SAM  
[sighs] I'm too tired. This is what happens when you throw a soul into Lucifer's dog bowl. And you think there's just gonna be some cure out there?

SAM looks at DEAN sadly. DEAN nods and bites his lip.

HALLUCIFER  
Oh, you guys are having a moment.

DEAN leaves the room.

Lucifer NO NO I Have to stop it Dad Please

INT. HOUSE – DAY

DEAN is looking through a journal and talking on the phone.

DEAN (on phone)  
I'm a friend of Bobby Singer's. I'm looking for some info. If you could, uh, call me back. 785-555-0128. Thanks.

He hangs up and crosses a name off a list.

INT. HOSPITAL – DAY

The NURSE is taking SAM’s blood pressure and temperature as HALLUCIFER looks on.

INT. HOUSE – DAY

DEAN (on phone)  
[sarcastically] I am so sorry to have bothered you.

DEAN crosses another name off his list. Eight names are now crossed off.

INT. HOSPITAL – DAY

HALLUCIFER is reading from a large book. SAM is sitting on the edge of the bed, facing away from HALLUCIFER.

HALLUCIFER  
Narcissistic personality disorder. Okay, now, this one I could have.

The NURSE enters.

NURSE  
Time for meds, Sam.

HALLUCIFER  
Sets unrealistic goals. Check. But trouble keeping healthy relationships? Not so sure about that one. Thoughts?

Lucifer begging  
Father, please let me take it out on me but don't take it out on my vessel  
The cage Lightens for a moment  
INT. HOUSE – DAY

DEAN (on phone)  
Yeah. Thanks.

DEAN hangs up, crosses out another name, closes the journal and picks up a smaller journal. He tosses the smaller journal onto a table as he walks to the refrigerator. As he is taking out a can, the journal falls to the ground. DEAN picks it up. A business card for Mackey’s Taxidermy has fallen out. On the back is a cell phone number.

DEAN (on phone)  
Yeah, hi. Uh... my name's Dean. I'm a friend of Bobby Singer's. I'm, uh, looking for some info. If you could call me back at 785-555-0128. Thanks.

DEAN hangs up.

INT. HOSPITAL – DAY

SAM is sitting on the edge of his bed with his eyes closed. DR KADINSKY enters.

DR KADINSKY  
Sam, how are we feeling today? Rib pain – scale of 1 to 10?

SAM  
It's – it's not bad. Um [clears throat] Three.

DR KADINSKY  
You don't have to lie, Sam.

SAM  
I'm – I'm not.

DR KADINSKY  
You've suffered terrible agony. I mean, your 10 must be astronomical.

SAM  
Yeah. I-I guess I have a high threshold.

DR KADINSKY  
Yeah. But the worst is knowing that there's always a new 10.

SAM  
What are you talking about?

DR KADINSKY  
Well, I'm talking about the truly elegant torture I have prepared for you today…

DR KADINSKY morphs into HALLUCIFER.

HALLUCIFER  
…Sam.

SAM gets up and turns away from HALLUCIFER.

SAM  
Just stay the hell away from me.

HALLUCIFER  
But it's – it's so nice chatting. Sam, I hate these one-sided conversations. Come on, buddy. [raises fists] Engage. Sam? You... me... locked ward. Is it me, or is this just like the Cage?

  
Lucifer  
Father is that what you ask of me

The room brighter for a moment

Lucifer  
Then I shall do as you command

Light hits Lucifer and he heals and is taken out of the cage 

EXT. HOSPITAL – NIGHT

INT. HOSPITAL – NIGHT

SAM is sitting on the bed, yawning. An orderly brings in a tray. SAM picks up a plate holding a sandwich and sits down on the bed again. He takes a bite, then looks down at the sandwich and sees that it is crawling with maggots. He drops the sandwich to the floor and moves further up the bed. A GIRL wearing white hospital clothes with a bandage on her neck is watching from the doorway.

  
Michael  
No NO father you can't ... oh I see you but why didn't you  
A Beam of Light hits him  
Michael  
Father, I'm sorry  
Another beam hits him  
Michael  
Yes I will I swear  
A beam hits him again  
Michael  
I shall  
Michael turns to light and disappears 

INT. HOUSE – NIGHT

DEAN is doing a search on the laptop. He brings up the “Amazing Grace Helping Friends” website. His phone rings. The scene alternates between DEAN in the house and MACKEY standing next to his truck.

DEAN  
This is Dean.

MACKEY  
Mackey. Calling you back. Hey. Real sorry about Bobby.

DEAN  
Yeah, me too.

MACKEY  
Look, what you called about – I might have something for you. There's this guy. He goes by "Emmanuel." He kind of roams. First started hearing about him a couple of months back. How he was healing the sick, curing the crazy.

DEAN  
Uh-huh.

MACKEY  
Naturally, I think something in the milk ain't clean. Find this sucker, punch his clock. Right?

DEAN  
Right.

MACKEY  
Heard the best way to get to him is through his wife, Daphne, out in Colorado? So, I go. Tell her I'm going blind. It's true. My right eye's burnt out. She says, "Go home. He'll come." So, I go. I set every trap, every test in the book.

DEAN  
That's what I would have done.

MACKEY  
Emmanuel shows. He passes every one. There ain't nothing weird about this guy. Except... he's the real deal.

DEAN  
What do you mean?

MACKEY  
He touched me, and my eye was fixed. Look – I don't believe in much that don't suck your blood. But I wouldn't call you on a maybe.

INT. HOSPITAL – NIGHT

SAM is sitting on the edge of his bed, covering his ears and facing away from HALLUCIFER, who is talking through a loudspeaker.

HALLUCIFER  
"Oh, my head hurts. Make it stop!"

GIRL  
Hello?  
The GIRL who watched SAM from the doorway earlier is standing in the room. She holds out a chocolate bar to SAM.

GIRL  
Do you want this or not? I saw you yesterday.

SAM takes the chocolate bar.

GIRL  
You didn't look too happy with your in-flight meal.

SAM  
Thanks. Uh...

GIRL  
Marin. No problem. Sam. Right?

The loudspeaker blares and SAM winces.

HALLUCIFER  
"I'm Sam."

SAM covers his face and MARIN leaves.

HALLUCIFER  
"Hello, Sam. Hi."

EXT. HOUSE – DAY

DEAN walks up the stairs to the front door and knocks. A MAN opens the door.

DEAN  
Hi. Uh, is this, uh, Daphne Allen's house? I'm looking for Emmanuel.

MAN  
Well, you found him. Daphne's resting. If you don't mind.

DEAN  
Oh, yeah, sure.

EMMANUEL steps outside and closes the door.

DEAN  
Um… So, I was hoping, uh…

Through the window, DEAN sees a WOMAN who is bound to a chair and gagged. He looks back at EMMANUEL, whose eyes turn black: he is a DEMON. The DEMON grabs DEAN and throws him against the door.

DEMON  
You were saying, Dean?

DEAN  
You know, I'd think twice. Or don't you know that your boss issued a hands-off memo?

DEMON  
[laughs] Please. What have you done for him lately? Roman's head on a plate? No? Whatever Emmanuel is, Crowley's gonna want him – a lot more than he wants you these days. So...

The DEMON starts towards DEAN, who stabs it with his knife. The DEMON yells and light flashes from his eyes and mouth as it dies. DEAN pushes the DEMON down the stairs as he withdraws his knife. A man is standing at the bottom of the stairs. DEAN stares: it is the body of Jimmy Novak, CASTIEL’s former vessel.

EMMANUEL/CASTIEL  
What was that?

ACT TWO  
INT. DAPHNE ALLEN’S HOUSE – DAY

EMMANUEL/CASTIEL is removing the gag and ropes binding DAPHNE.

EMMANUEL/CASTIEL  
That creature hurt you.

DAPHNE  
I'm okay. But, Emmanuel... They were looking for you.

EMMANUEL/CASTIEL  
It's okay.  
[to DEAN] I'm Emmanuel.

EMMANUEL/CASTIEL holds out his hand and DEAN shakes it.

DEAN  
Dean. I'm...Dean.

EMMANUEL/CASTIEL  
Thank you for protecting my wife.

DEAN  
Your wife. Right.

EMMANUEL/CASTIEL  
I saw his face. His real face.

DEAN  
He was a demon.

EMMANUEL/CASTIEL  
A demon walked the Earth.

DEAN  
Demons. Whackloads of them. You don't know about...?

DAPHNE  
[to EMMANUEL/CASTIEL] You saw the demon's true face.  
[to DEAN] Emmanuel has very special gifts.

DEAN  
Yeah. I-I've heard that about... Emmanuel. That you can heal people up.

EMMANUEL/CASTIEL  
I seem to be able to help to a certain degree. What's your issue?

DEAN  
My brother.

INT. HOSPITAL – DAY

SAM is lying on the bed with his eyes closed. A firecracker pops and SAM starts. “Wake Up Little Susie” by the Everly Brothers plays.

♪ Wake up, little Susie ♪  
♪ Wake up ♪  
♪ Wake up, little Susie ♪  
♪ Wake up ♪

HALLUCIFER lights a firecracker and tosses it to the floor.

♪ We’ve both been sound asleep ♪  
♪ Wake up, little Susie and weep ♪

HALLUCIFER  
You know, you're actually keeping it together better than I thought. Kind of... the way someone pinned under a bus keeps it together.

SAM  
None of this is real.

HALLUCIFER  
And yet... you know what really sucks? [Tosses another firecracker] It doesn't really matter. [Turns off the music] Because I won. Your madness won. I mean, look at you. It's hard to believe you were the guy that saved the world once.

An ORDERLY, MARCUS brings in a tray of food.

HALLUCIFER  
Mmm! Sammy. What'll be today? Maggots again... Or, uh,  
tapeworm?

SAM  
Thanks.

MARCUS  
Yeah, no problem. How you doing?

SAM  
Uh... little better. That girl, uh, Marin...

MARCUS  
Look, I'm not really supposed to talk about it. Let's just say, unlike you, she didn't get here 'cause of no accident.

SAM lies back down on the bed. HALLUCIFER lights another firecracker and laughs as SAM flinches.

CAR – NIGHT

DEAN is driving with EMMANUEL/CASTIEL in the passenger seat.

DEAN  
So, Daphne – is that, uh, your wife?

EMMANUEL/CASTIEL  
She found me and cared for me.

DEAN  
Meaning?

EMMANUEL/CASTIEL  
Oh, it's a...strange story. You may not like it.

DEAN  
Believe me, I will.

EMMANUEL/CASTIEL  
A few months ago, she was hiking by the river, and I wandered into her path, drenched and confused, and... unclothed. I had no memory. She said... God wanted her to find me.

DEAN  
So who named you Emmanuel?

EMMANUEL/CASTIEL  
Bouncybabynames.com.

DEAN  
Well, it's working for you. Must be weird not knowing who you are.

EMMANUEL/CASTIEL  
Well, it's my life. And it's a good life.

DEAN  
Yeah, well, what if you were some kind of... I don't know...bad guy?

EMMANUEL/CASTIEL  
Oh, I... don't feel like a bad person.

INT. HOSPITAL – DAY

SAM gets up from the bed and stands at the window in his room

MARIN  
Man, you must be really determined to wait out nap time.

MARIN holds up a chocolate bar.

MARIN  
Here.

She tosses the chocolate bar onto the bed and turns to leave.

SAM  
Wait. Uh... share this with me.

MARIN  
Thanks. I don't know why I'm thanking you for a candy bar I stole.

SAM tries to tear the wrapper and can’t.

SAM  
So, how long you been here?

MARIN  
Five weeks and counting. Going for the record.

SAM  
How come?

MARIN  
It doesn't matter.

SAM  
That's a lot of bandages for "it doesn't matter".

MARIN  
You want the doctor answer? I'm psychotically depressed to a suicidal ideation.

SAM  
And the not-doctor answer?

MARIN  
I feel like crap. I just... want it to be over.

SAM  
What?

MARIN  
Everything. Come on. Tell me I'm young and have everything to live for.

SAM  
Why would you believe me?

MARIN  
True. I heard you're here because the voices won't let you sleep.

SAM  
Just one, really.

MARIN  
Who is it? Like Charlie Manson or the devil?

SAM  
Kind of. Yeah.

MARIN  
Me too. I...hear a voice.

SAM  
Is that why you set the fire?

MARIN  
Who told you that?

SAM  
No one. The – they're burns, right?

MARIN  
I didn't set the fire, o– he did! You know what? I don't even know why I'm talking.

SAM  
Marin, it's okay.

MARIN  
No, it's not! You are crazier than I am! Charles Manson tells you what to do. At least it's my own brother –

SAM  
It's your brother?

MARIN  
Yes. It sucks... when it's your dead brother saying... kill yourself to be with him... or he'll do it for you.

MARIN leaves the room.

CAR – NIGHT

EMMANUEL/CASTIEL  
So, your brother...

DEAN  
Sam.

EMMANUEL/CASTIEL  
Sam. What's his diagnosis?

DEAN  
Well, it's not exactly medical.

EMMANUEL/CASTIEL  
That should be fine. I can cure illness of a spiritual origin.

DEAN  
Spiritual? Okay. Someone did this to him.

EMMANUEL/CASTIEL  
You're angry.

DEAN  
Well, yeah. Dude broke my brother's head.

EMMANUEL/CASTIEL  
He betrayed you, this dude. He was your friend?

DEAN  
Yeah, well, he's gone.

EMMANUEL/CASTIEL  
Did you kill him? I sense that you kill a lot of people.

DEAN  
Honestly, I-I-I don't know if he is dead. I just know that this... whole thing couldn't be messier. You know, I used to be able to just shake this stuff off. You know, whatever it was. It might take me some time, but... I always could. What Cas did... I just can't – I don't know why.

EMMANUEL/CASTIEL  
Well, it doesn't matter why.

DEAN  
Of course it matters.

EMMANUEL/CASTIEL  
No. You're not a machine, Dean. You're human. Your friend's name was Cas? That's an odd name.

EXT. STREET – DAY

DEAN parks the car and gets out.

DEAN  
Oh, hey, hey. Just, uh, sit tight. I'll be right out, okay?

INT. CONVENIENCE STORE – DAY

DEAN takes out his phone. He hears the door open, and looks up at a mirror to see a man walking towards him. He takes out his knife. The man shoves DEAN into a wall and DEAN pushes the man into a refrigerator, shattering its glass door. As the man stands up, DEAN stabs him with his knife. Light flashes from the man’s face as he dies. DEAN picks up his phone and sees that the screen is broken.

DEAN  
Oh, come on.

DEAN walks to the next aisle of the store and finds two more demons waiting for him. He raises the knife and swings at one of them, but the demon blocks his arm and the knife goes flying to the floor. DEAN punches the demon and it throws him into some shelves. While DEAN is still on the floor, someone stabs the demon from behind. Light flashes from its face. Black smoke pours from the mouth of the other demon as it leaves the body it was possessing.

DEAN  
Emmanuel, you son of a bitch.

The first demon falls to the ground, revealing MEG, who is holding DEAN’s knife.

MEG  
Emmanuel. Yeah, not so much.

DEAN  
Meg.

MEG  
Dean, Dean, Dean. You got some 'splainin' to do.

ACT THREE  
INT. CONVENIENCE STORE – DAY

DEAN turns the sign on the door around so it reads “Closed” and pulls down the blind.

MEG  
Rumors are really starting to fly about this Emmanuel fellow. My curiosity sure got revved up.

DEAN  
Just tell me what you want, Meg.

MEG  
Imagine my surprise when I track him down, and he's snuggled up with you. And he's the spitting image of poor, dead Castiel. So, Dean, what's poor, dead Castiel doing in that junker out there?

DEAN  
Christmas caroling.

MEG  
Fun. But how's he alive? Last I heard, he played God, went poof.

DEAN  
I don't know. And neither does he, so you got to keep it shut.

MEG  
Oh, I do?

DEAN  
He doesn't know he's Cas.

MEG  
I know. Been watching you for hours. So here's the deal. You might remember Crowley and me were frosty back in the day? Well, times haven't changed.

DEAN  
Good.

MEG  
That hurts my feelings. I've been good to you, Dean.

DEAN  
No, you've been good to you, sweetheart.

MEG  
Look. Right now…

DEAN takes some items from the shelves and puts them in his jacket.

MEG  
…rumors of this wandering healer are strictly low-level. But body count's getting high enough to change that. Folks start poking, they sniff angel dust.

DEAN  
Yeah, they start falling all over each other trying to tell Crowley.

MEG  
Now picture Crowley with his hands on harmless little amnesia-Cas. Don't get me wrong. I'm gonna burn that smarmy dick. My time's coming. But right about now, my army-of-one situation is not cutting it. It's cold out here, there's a price on my ass, and I need friends.

DEAN  
Yeah. I get that. But I ain't it.

MEG  
That's where you're wrong, Dean. 'Cause I'm here to help you, and that makes us friends.

DEAN  
Help, huh? You mean see if you can't turn harmless little Cas out there into an angel-sized weapon?

MEG  
Like you're taking him caroling. And by the way, you really want to keep going with no backup? Hey, I don't trust you, either. But I could really use Emmanuel. And he trusts you. So for now, it's in everyone's best interests to hold hands and cross the street together, okay?

DEAN  
We go straight to Sam. No detours.

MEG  
I love it.

DEAN  
And one more thing. My knife.

MEG holds up the bloody knife and DEAN takes it.

MEG  
You sure we wouldn't be safer traveling with a full-throttle angel? I could jog his memory. Kidding! We wouldn't want to upset the poor guy.

EXT. STREET – DAY

DEAN and MEG walk up to EMMANUEL/CASTIEL.

EMMANUEL/CASTIEL  
Her face! She's one of –

MEG  
It's okay. We come in different flavors.

DEAN  
She's, uh... a friend.

MEG  
Meg. Just here for moral support. I mean, after all, we go way back. Dean and me. Just met you, of course. But I think we're gonna be good friends, too.

DEAN  
All right. Can we go?

INT. HOSPITAL – DAY

MARIN walks down the hallway. SAM comes to his doorway.

SAM  
Marin. Marin, hey. Hold on. Um...I'm sorry I upset you.

MARIN  
It's okay.

SAM  
Can I ask you something?

MARIN  
About?

SAM  
The fire.

MARIN  
Look. You mean well, but you have no idea –

SAM  
You said you didn't start it. I believe you. I can help you, Marin, before he tries to hurt you again.

They go into SAM’s room. HALLUCIFER is leaning against the wall.

MARIN  
You're worse. Your organs need sleep, you know. Your hair and nails are gonna fall out, and your kidneys are gonna shut down. I saw it in a movie. Sorry.

HALLUCIFER laughs.

SAM  
So, um, your brother – when did he pass?

MARIN  
Uh, last year.

SAM  
Do you see him?

MARIN shakes her head.

SAM  
So... he just talks to you. I bet at first it wasn't so bad. You must have missed him. Did you just hear him at the house?

MARIN  
Here too. Whenever I'm alone. I can always tell he's coming because I get these chills.

SAM  
You feel cold.

MARIN  
Yeah. I mean, you're right. At first it's like... I knew I was crazy, but... I didn't really care. I did miss him. But then... he started saying he was lonely. And he started to get mad. And one day he started yelling, and I tried to run but the door was locked. And when I turned around, the whole room was on fire. I barely got out. How can you help me?

SAM  
I can put your brother to rest. He's, um... He's stuck here.

MARIN  
For real? Like –

SAM  
Like he's a ghost.

MARIN  
Why should I trust you?

SAM  
Because it's your only shot.

MARIN  
Okay.

SAM  
Okay. So, your brother – was he cremated? Buried?

MARIN  
We cremated him.

SAM  
And do you have anything of his?

MARIN touches a bracelet she is wearing.

MARIN  
This. He made it for me. With a busted hand, too. Sliced it open doing stupid archery.

SAM  
He bled on it?

MARIN  
Probably.

SAM  
Good. That's – that's good.

MARIN  
Why is that good?

SAM  
One more question. Is there any chance in hell you got a lighter?

CAR – NIGHT

DEAN is driving, EMMANUEL/CASTIEL is in the passenger seat and MEG is in the back seat.

EMMANUEL/CASTIEL  
This silence is very uncomfortable. Is there something I should know?

MEG  
I don't know. Dean?

DEAN  
No. Meg has that effect. Awkward. You know?

EMMANUEL/CASTIEL  
That must be difficult for you.

MEG  
Dean's making a joke, Emmanuel.

EMMANUEL/CASTIEL  
Oh.

INT. HOSPITAL – DAY

MARIN comes into SAM’s room holding up a cigarette lighter.

SAM  
Nice. Where'd you score that?

MARIN  
Grabbed it out of Marcus' pocket. Being locked up is really turning me into a decent criminal.

SAM closes the door and barricades it with a chair.

SAM  
We're laying down a circle. Help me open these, okay?

They use small containers of salt to make a salt circle.

SAM looks up and sees HALLUCIFER blowing on the salt. SAM leans back against the wall.

SAM  
You're gonna have to do this on your own. It's okay. I'm okay. I'm just having a little...

HALLUCIFER  
Brown acid moment.

SAM  
Dizzy thing. It'll pass.

HALLUCIFER  
Definitely. When your heart stops.

SAM and MARIN are standing in a small salt circle.

SAM  
Great. Now, um... stay with me in the circle. No matter what. No matter what happens, okay?

MARIN  
What's gonna happen?

SAM  
Give me the bracelet.

The lights flicker and SAM and MARIN’s breath becomes visible. The GHOST of MARIN’s brother appears.

GHOST  
Marin, don't do this. Please.

SAM  
Marin, give me the bracelet.

MARIN  
I'm so sorry. I have to.

She breaks the bracelet from her wrist and gives it to SAM. The room shakes, the door flies open and the lights explode. SAM lights the bracelet and the GHOST burns up.

GHOST  
Noooo!

SAM  
Y-you got to go. Go.

MARIN  
Thank you.

MARIN leaves. Two orderlies enter and grab SAM. We see  
white light, which becomes DR KADINSKY shining a flashlight in SAM’s face. HALLUCIFER is standing behind DR KADINSKY.

DR KADINSKY  
Sam? How you feeling now?

HALLUCIFER  
His soul is broken, Doc. Can you give him a pill?

DR KADINSKY  
I can't give you any more medication. The potential for overdose is too great.

SAM looks at his fingernails, which are bloody.

DR KADINSKY  
We need to talk about surgical solutions.

SAM  
Surgical?

HALLUCIFER  
Ooh. Lobotomy?

DR KADINSKY  
It's okay. We're not talking lobotomy here.

HALLUCIFER  
Darn.

DR KADINSKY  
Sam. Are you with me? Sam?

We see nothing but white light again.

EXT. HOSPITAL – NIGHT

DEAN turns off the engine and gets out of the car. A number of people are standing around the emergency entrance to the hospital. DEAN walks around the car and joins EMMANUEL/CASTIEL and MEG.

EMMANUEL/CASTIEL  
Oh, gracious.

DEAN looks through binoculars at the people outside the emergency entrance.

MEG  
Damn it. Demons.

DEAN  
All of them?

MEG  
No grass growing under your feet.

EMMANUEL/CASTIEL  
How many of those knives do you have?

DEAN  
Just the one.

EMMANUEL/CASTIEL  
Well, then, forgive me, but what do we do?

MEG  
Yeah, Dean. Got any other ideas how we could blast through that?

DEAN  
Excuse us. Meg?

MEG  
Oh, for the love of...

DEAN and MEG walk a short distance away.

MEG  
Sam's in there. I know you're enjoying the double dip with your old pal, but –

DEAN  
You think it's that cut and dry? Really? You know what he did. And you want to tell him and just hope that he takes it in stride? He could snap. He could... disappear. Who knows?

EMMANUEL/CASTIEL  
I gather we know each other.

MEG  
Just a dollop.

EMMANUEL/CASTIEL  
You can tell me. I'll be fine.

DEAN  
How do you know? You just met yourself. I've known you for years.

MEG  
You're an angel.

EMMANUEL/CASTIEL  
I'm sorry? Is that a flirtation?

MEG  
No, it's a species. A very powerful one.

DEAN  
She's not lying. Okay? That's why you heal people. You don't eat. I'm sure there's more.

EMMANUEL/CASTIEL  
Why wouldn't you tell me? Being an angel – it sounds pleasant.

DEAN  
It's not, trust me. It's bloody, it's corrupt. It's not pleasant.

MEG  
He would know. You used to fight together. Bestest friends, actually.

EMMANUEL/CASTIEL  
We're... friends? Am I Cas? I-I had no idea. I don't remember you. I'm sorry.

MEG  
Look. You got the juice. You can smite every demon in that lot.

EMMANUEL/CASTIEL  
But I don't remember how.

DEAN  
It's in there. I'm sure it's just like riding a bike.

EMMANUEL/CASTIEL  
I don't know how to do that, either. [pause] All right, I'll try.

DEAN  
This ain't gonna go well.

MEG  
I don't know. I believe in the little tree topper.

Music plays as EMMANUEL/CASTIEL walks towards the hospital emergency entrance.

DEMON  
Hey, I know you. You're dead.

EMMANUEL/CASTIEL  
Yes, I've heard.

EMMANUEL/CASTIEL grabs the DEMON by the front of his shirt. He then puts a hand on the DEMON’s head and the DEMON screams as white light streams from his face. EMMANUEL/CASTIEL flashes back to his time as CASTIEL in 4.01 Lazarus Rising. In the present, EMMANUEL/CASTIEL smites two demons simultaneously with a hand to each of their faces. His flashbacks continue - of him helping DEAN in 4.22 Lucifer Rising, breaking the wall in SAM's head and being handed a jar of blood by CROWLEY in 6.22 The Man Who Knew Too Much.

CASTIEL  
[in flashback from 7.01 Meet the New Boss ] I'm sorry, Dean. [the souls return to Purgatory]

MEG  
That's my boy.

One of the DEMONS tries to run away, but EMMANUEL/CASTIEL appears right in front of him.

EMMANUEL/CASTIEL  
I don't think running will save you.

EMMANUEL/CASTIEL puts a hand to the DEMON’S head and smites him. DEAN and MEG walk up behind EMMANUEL/CASTIEL.

MEG  
That was beautiful, Clarence.

DEAN  
Cas?

CASTIEL  
I remember you.

CASTIEL turns to face DEAN.

CASTIEL  
I remember everything.

ACT FOUR  
EXT. HOSPITAL – NIGHT

CASTIEL  
What I did. What I became. Why didn't you tell me?

DEAN  
Because Sam is dying in there.

CASTIEL  
Because of me. Everything. All these people. I shouldn't be here.

CASTIEL walks away.

DEAN  
Cas. Cas!

[to MEG] You stay here.

[calls after CASTIEL] Cas!

INT. HOSPITAL – NIGHT

SAM is being wheeled down a hallway on a hospital bed by the orderly MARCUS. They enter a room.

SAM  
Where... Where – where are we?

MARCUS  
Electroshock therapy. Let's just get you settled. Don't be freaked. I've seen this help a lot of people.

SAM  
Umm, umm – my brother.

MARCUS puts a mouth guard in SAM’s mouth.

MARCUS  
Bite down.

MARCUS turns on the machine.

MARCUS  
Ordinarily, they keep this thing set on low. But I was thinking we could experiment a little. What do you say, Sam?

MARCUS puts the electrodes on SAM’s head.

MARCUS  
Let's get that head strapped in.

MARCUS' eyes turn black.

EXT. HOSPITAL – NIGHT

CASTIEL is walking away from the hospital, with DEAN close behind him.

DEAN  
If you remember, then you know you did the best you could at the time.

Halucifer  
Well, would y... Light Burst out of him and he disappears  
Sam Hmm  
Sam A voice speaks  
Sam NO  
Sam your Soul I can fix that and your Mind You just Need to give me Permission

Sam  
D D Dean

Lucifer  
No Sam its Lucifer

Sam can't hear that the Halucifer appears momentarily and disappears again  
Sam thinking its Dean what do you need  
Lucifer its Lucifer  
Sam What do you need  
Lucifer Yes  
Sam Mind broken Yes  
SAM is strapped to the bed and shaking from electric shocks.  
Sam says yes  
Just a moment Sam Glows  
MARCUS  
Amazing. You just take those lickin’s, don't you, kid? Well, if

MARCUS turns towards the electroshock machine, but CASTIEL is there. CASTIEL puts a hand on Marcus' head to smite him. MARCUS falls to the ground with his eyes burnt out.  
Castiel Turns and Looks at Sam Frowning Because for a moment he sensed grace

CASTIEL  
I should never have broken your wall, Sam. I'm here to make it right.

CASTIEL touches SAM’s head,  
Castiel Stops as he feels something being burned away  
Sam  
 Cas How  
Castiel How is this possible

Sam Stands dizzy what the I feel  
Castiel steady him come on

 

 


	2. Lucifer's Illusion

Castiel '' Dean Sam is healing ''  
Dean ''Thank you, Cas ''  
Castiel ''Dean, I didn't heal him''  
Dean ''Who''  
Castiel'' Dean, there are only two things that can heal archangel damage ''  
Dean ''What ''  
Castiel The archangel that hurt him and God  
Dean Ignoring The archangel Part God's healing him  
Meg Well isn't this a Right fest Clarence  
Castiel eyes lowered Who's Clarence   
Meg '' it's a character from a show ''  
Castiel Okay well Dean can we talk  
Dean Oh okay  
Meg I'll stay here  
Dean Yeah I  
Meg If I even try to move your angel will kill me I think he's good  
Castiel Dean  
Dean Fine  
Meg Turns to look at sam  
Sam Eyes flash red for a moment  
Meg's eyes widen  
Sam shakes ''Hello Meg''  
Meg My lord  
Lucifer '' Yes I am in here  
Meg '' We can  
Lucifer '' I made a deal to protect humanity with god  
Meg '' How can I help ''  
Lucifer '' Hell ''  
Meg '' Yes ''  
Lucifer '' I will need to take over I will need an ambassador  
Meg  '' I will be honored  
Lucifer '' I think Dagon will make a great Regent  
Meg '' Yes ''  
Lucifer '' Sam is in here don't let him know that I am  
Meg ''yes my lord ''  
Lucifer ''Okay as Ambassador you gain power equal to Crowley ''  
Meg '' Do you want me to leave now  
Lucifer '' No the problems up here are urgent first we need to get them on our side ''  
Meg '' Yes my Lord ''  
Lucifer '' Hmm okay my old vessel do you remember ''  
Meg  '' Yes ''  
Lucifer '' I want you to find it and bring it to one of my tombs  
Meg nods and Stands to wait  
Dean '' anything  
Sam '' No we just stood quietly ''  
EXT. HOSPITAL – DAY  
Meg stands there smiling  
DEAN  
This is safer.

DEAN and SAM and Cas stop at the driver’s and passenger doors of the car and talk over the car.

DEAN  
Every demon who knows about Cas is dead.

SAM  
Not everyone. Look, Dean, this whole "enemy of my enemy is my friend" thing feels kind of like a demon deal.

DEAN  
It's not a deal. It's –

SAM  
It's what?

DEAN  
Mutually assured destruction. Look, man, I get it. She's not our friend. We don't even have friends. All our friends are dead.

New and Improve team free will Leaves

  
Meg '' So I am on this team  
Dean '' thinks for a moment  Cas can you take her  
Meg Really  
Cas Of course  
Castiel Grabs meg and flaps his wings away  
Sam '' So Dean what  
Dean reaches out and punches Sam  
Sam OW '' What the hell ''  
Dean, I was checking something  
Sam '' Really what that Lucifer in me Dean ''  
Dean '' sorry that I can't believe God would ''  
Sam '' I know doesn't make sense to me either ''  
Sam, so I am tired I am going to sleep ''  
Dean '' Yeah I will see you in the morning ''  
Sam closes his eyes

Lucifer inside of sam  
Laughs now for healing  
Lucifer sends sparks of his grace out connected the grace and soul healing one until the point where he has a small amount of Grace apart of sam  
Lucifer hmm I can't stay in here but I never agreed to not make it possible where I can't enter without permission  
by leaving an opening allowing him to enter without a yes

  
Meg  ''Hello Clarence, you do realize that you are A huge Supernatural Magnet ''  
Castiel ''What do you suggest ''  
Meg '' ''I suggest we find a way to hide your presence ''  
Castiel '' And how do you suggest we do that ''  
Meg '' well in case you forgot I was Lucifer most trusted with that is certain knowledge ''  
Castiel I'll need to get Dean  
Meg'' Go I'll be here ''  
Castiel '' No I have to make sure you're still here ''  
Meg '' Trap me ''  
Castiel ''Binds in devil's trap ''  
Castiel nods and Disappears

 

Dean Pulls into a mortal shakes Sam awake  
Sam groggy ''Yeah ''  
Dean ''Come on time to go ''  
  Sam heads to the Bathroom  
Castiel appears after he leaves ''Dean''  
Dean '' Cas what ''  
Castiel explains  
Dean '' Do you think you can trust her ''  
Castiel '' I Think we can trust her self-Preservation ''

Meanwhile in the Bathroom  
Lucifer takes control and Disappears  
Lucifer '' Meg you allowed yourself  
Meg '' By doing this I show that I can be somewhat Trusted ''  
Lucifer It will take a lot to be trusted  
Meg '' Well I will work on it  
Lucifer '' Now my Vessel go ''  
the sigil breaks for a moment than unbreaks

 

Meg Digs up the body  
Meg takes it to one of his warehouses

Lucifer teleports to his personal witch

A Castle in front

Lucifer '' Rowena

Rowena '' My lord ''  
Lucifer '' I have need of your services

  
Flashback Three years ago

Lucifer was on one of his pop culture outings when A feeling washes over him

Lucifer '' Hello witch ''

Rowena '' How do .. My lord I sorry I didn't

Lucifer '' it is fine why are you out here young one  
Rowena swallows  a burst of arousal  
Rowena I  
Lucifer '' You're running From the traitors tell me if I could kill them and offer you your own kingdom in exchange for your magic would you accept  
Rowena '' It depends on if you are a man I mean Archangel of your word  
Lucifer '' And If I am

Rowena '' I would want an oath that you will spare expense towards my safety and happiness

Lucifer '' exchange I would want your loyalty and magic

Rowena '' I would be willing to make such an oath ''

Lucifer holds out an arm '' Well this could be a lucrative arrangement ''

flashback ends

  
Rowena '' what is it you need Sire ''

Lucifer '' My old vessel ''  
Rowena '' the body you were in when I met you ''  
Lucifer ''Yes ''  
Rowena '' what about it ''  
Lucifer '' I want to make it my true vessel plus a few upgrades''  
Rowena '' Like what ''  
Lucifer '' Upgraded by the blood of a vampire-werewolf trickster a pagan a shifter and souls of a few damned monsters  
Rowena '' That is easily done and with that, you would have new abilities and upgrade to your grace making it permanent plus a power boost that is simple is that all ''  
Lucifer '' No plus A few Hand of God ''  
Rowena '' That not so much ''  
Lucifer ''can you''  
Rowena '' I'll need some time ''  
Lucifer '' how about a year ''  
Rowena '' that is more than enough time sire ''  
Lucifer '' need anything ''  
Rowena '' No I will get started ''  
Lucifer '' alright ''

Lucifer leaves smiling

Rowena takes in a deep breath '' I will start to pay the debt by adding the blood of a few sex demons to give him seductive abilities '' Rowena twirls  '' Maybe he will show me those abilities can't wait ''

  
Lucifer reappearing in the Bathroom nestling deep in Sam  
Sam Walks out with a towel on  
Dean '' wow long shower ''  
Sam '' Dean I could finally take one to clean myself completely, of course, I was going to ''  
Dean nods '' well get some sleep we will talk later ''  
Sam ''Night bitch ''  
Dean Jerk  
 


	3. Shinjo Defeat

Dean and Sam sleeping in the motel 

Lucifer laying inside thinking '' So I promise to protect humans I never said I would protect them by leaving them alone hmm I will have my newest regent of hell start to mass power to make it possible for the fragile humans to live in space and other planets''

Sam lays asleep in his bed dreaming 

 

Morning comes 

Sam awakes first at Seven AM

Sam walks to the shower where he turns it on and takes a shower 

Lucifer inside '' Dagon Dagon ''

At her home snaps to attention, Dagon snaps to attention '' Lord how I thought that you were caged ''

Lucifer '' I was I escaped''

Dagon '' what is it you command ''

Lucifer '' I need a Regent ''  
Dagon '' of hell you want me to take control of hell under you of course ''  
Lucifer '' yes what do you say ''  
Dagon ''of course my lord ''  
Lucifer '' Okay Crowley is your opponent ''  
Dagon '' Easy''  
Lucifer '' When you control hell work to modern hell and finding ways for humans to live in space and other planets ''  
Dagon '' My lord ''  
Lucifer '' Are you auguring with me ''  
Dagon '' no just curious ''  
Lucifer '' I learn the human races have a purpose but sooner or later they will destroy the earth so instead I am going to send out of the earth and fix it ''  
Dagon '' everyone human ''  
Lucifer '' no I am thinking all but 15% of humans 15% of all types of monsters ''  
Dagon '' I will get started my lord but I need time ''  
Lucifer '' How about you have until the year 2040 ''  
Dagon '' Thank you, my lord, ''  
Lucifer smiles '' don't fail me ''

Sam standing in the shower unknowing of the conversion happening inside of him 

Dean wakes yawns sees sam not in bed but hears a shower 

Sam walks out ''Dean so what are we doing today ''

Dean '' I said we go eat then we talk ''

Sam nods and gets in the car   
Dean and Sam head to the dinner 

Sam orders and eats when suddenly Dean phone rings 

EAN answers the phone. The scene alternates between DEAN and SAM in the car and GARTH sitting in his vehicle. 

DEAN (on phone)  
Hello. 

GARTH (on phone)  
Hey, Dean. It's Garth. 

DEAN (on phone)  
Wait. W-who is this? 

GARTH (on phone)  
Garth. Garth Fitzgerald the Fourth. We worked together on that demon thing? You owe me one? 

DEAN (on phone)  
Oh, yeah. Yeah, how you doing, Garth? 

GARTH (on phone)  
I'm ready to cash in that chip, Bra. There's something brewing in Junction City, Kansas. 

INT. MORGUE – DAY 

A CORONER leads DEAN and SAM in their FBI suits into the room. 

CORONER  
Well, this is it. Gentlemen... this is Corporal Brown. 

GARTH, wearing an Army uniform, is standing next to the body. 

GARTH  
Corporal James Brown. I'm shipping off to the AF mañana. I'm here to pay respects to my cousin as I will not be able to attend the funeral. 

CORONER  
That must be terrible for your family. Losing two brothers so fast. 

DEAN looks at SAM and SAM looks at GARTH, to whom this is obviously news. 

GARTH  
Yeah. Yeah. My aunt – she's, uh... she's real broken up about it. 

SAM  
Hey, Doc, can we see both files, please? 

CORONER  
Mm-hmm. 

The CORONER’s phone rings. 

CORONER  
Ah. [Hands SAM a file] My wife. I'll, uh, be in my office. 

DEAN  
Great. 

The CORONER leaves the room. 

SAM  
You didn't say they were brothers. 

GARTH  
Dude, I just found out about the other corpse, and... started moving quick. I'm sucking up info as I go. 

DEAN  
What, are you allergic to a suit? 

GARTH  
No. I just... look good in a uniform. 

SAM reads the file. 

SAM  
Yep. Same cause of death. 

SAM walks over to a computer. 

GARTH  
Right, uh, gutted at night in the woods, where legend says that the ghost of Jenny Greentree roams. 

DEAN takes out an EMF meter. 

GARTH  
Oh, uh, I already scanned for EM... [The EMF reader makes noise.] F. Oh. Um... I guess mine must be broken again. 

DEAN  
All right. I'm reading your mail. Uh, ghost of Jenny... whatever? 

GARTH  
Greentree. That's just it. I torched her bones. 

DEAN  
Yeah, well, maybe she's got something still laying around. 

SAM is searching online for “Junction City, Ray, Trevor McAnn.” He opens a web page for the Midwestern Brewing Company, which lists Thighslapper Ale, Headspinner Amber Ale and Hardhead Imperial Stout. 

GARTH  
Highly doubtful. Chick was homeless. 

DEAN looks under the sheet at the body and makes a face. 

GARTH  
Plus, is it me, or is this less evil spirit, more monster chow? 

DEAN  
A werewolf? 

GARTH  
Except, uh, the witness said that whatever was chasing victim numero uno was invisible. 

DEAN  
Uh… [chuckles] So, invisible ghost werewolf? 

GARTH  
Why'd you think I called for backup? 

SAM  
Hey. Either of you ever heard of Thighslapper Ale? 

GARTH  
Is that a stripper or a beverage? 

DEAN  
Beverage for douchebags. 

SAM  
Uh, number one microbrew in the Pacific Northwest. 

GARTH  
But we're in Kansas. 

DEAN  
Yeah, I rest my case. What's your point? 

SAM  
The owner is the dad to the dead brothers. 

GARTH  
Right. I'll can the uniform, go Fed. See you at the brewery in 40. 

GARTH leaves. 

DEAN  
He grows on you. 

INT. MIDWESTERN BREWING COMPANY – DAY 

A WOMAN walks through the brewery and opens the door for SAM, DEAN and GARTH, who are all wearing suits. 

WOMAN  
Agents. I'm Marie. I'm a manager. 

DEAN  
Thanks for coming in on a Sunday. 

MARIE  
We want to help. Anything we can do. 

MARIE leads them inside. 

DEAN  
Oh. So all this is your dad's, huh? 

MARIE  
And his friend – Randy Baxter. They own the place together now. 

SAM  
Uh..."now"? 

MARIE  
Well, since Dale died. 

MAN (V-O)  
Hold on, hold on, hold on. You think I just come in late… 

The MAN is standing in an office, lecturing a TEENAGE BOY. Another man is leaning against the wall. 

MAN  
…whenever I want? 

TEENAGE BOY  
I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again. 

MARIE  
The, uh, "charming" Randy Baxter. 

DEAN  
Mm. 

RANDY BAXTER  
Tell you what – congratulations. You're headed for the graveyard shift. Be one second late, and you're fired. 

TEENAGE BOY  
Yes, sir. 

MARIE  
He's actually a really nice guy. It's just not easy being the axman. 

DEAN  
So true. 

GARTH  
My comrades got you covered, so if you'll excuse me. 

SAM  
Uh, yeah, I'll go with you. 

SAM and GARTH walk into the office. 

SAM  
Mr. McAnn? Uh, we'll be brief. I promise. 

GARTH  
Mr. McAnn, is there any reason to believe your sons may have had enemies? 

MR. MCANN  
We were told they were animal attacks. 

SAM  
We just need to explore every possibility. 

MR. MCANN  
They got lots of friends. No. 

SAM  
Well, do they work here with you? Like Marie does. Uh, could someone have been jealous? 

MR. MCANN  
N-no. Marie's the only one. Oh – no. Th– there's no... Uh... 

RANDY BAXTER  
Jim. It's okay. It's okay. [to SAM and GARTH] Let him get some rest. I'll answer your questions. 

SAM  
Of course. 

JIM MCANN leaves the room. 

CUT TO: MARIE and DEAN walking through the brewery. 

MARIE  
He blamed himself when Dale died, and now this. 

DEAN  
Why did he blame himself? 

MARIE  
Well, Dale was sensitive. But what do you do – watch them 24/7? You can't blame Dale's friends. 

DEAN  
But your dad still feels bad. 

MARIE  
And it doesn't help Dale's wife is suing us. 

DEAN  
Really? Why? 

MARIE  
She's angry and grieving, and this is America? 

CUT TO: SAM and GARTH talking to RANDY BAXTER in the office. 

RANDY BAXTER  
I knew Ray and Trevor. Hell, I'm godfather to all four of Jim's kids. Ray and Trevor loved their fun, but they'd never do anything crazy. 

GARTH  
No rugrats of your own? 

RANDY BAXTER  
Just Jim's. They'd borrow my car, raid my fridge. 

SAM  
Now, the two of you started this company with a third partner. Right? 

RANDY BAXTER  
Yeah. Dale. [The camera pans in on two framed photographs of the three men.] He passed away a few months ago. 

GARTH  
Passed away in the woods or...? 

RANDY BAXTER  
He took his own life. 

GARTH  
Oh. Sorry. 

RANDY BAXTER  
Well, he had problems for a long time. Look, this is just a nightmare. 

SAM notices a wooden box with Japanese characters written on it next to a tray of drinks behind the desk. 

RANDY BAXTER  
First Dale, now this. This was gonna be our big year. We're selling Thighslapper to one of the largest distributors in the US. It's been in the works for months. News is gonna hit public pretty soon. 

GARTH  
Well, that's the brass ring, huh? 

RANDY BAXTER  
Given other circumstances, yeah, we'd be celebrating right about now. 

INT. HOUSE – DAY 

We see a close-up of a family photo of JIM MCANN, RAY, TREVOR, MARIE, another woman, LILLIAN, and a YOUNG GIRL on LILLIAN’s lap. 

LILLIAN is carrying a bottle of vodka in the kitchen. She pours some into one of two glasses of orange juice and takes a sip, then carries both glasses to the next room, where the YOUNG GIRL is drawing at a table. 

LILLIAN  
That looks great, sweetie. 

LILLIAN sets both glasses on the table. There is a knock at the door. 

JIM MCANN  
Hello? 

WOMAN  
There's Grandpa. Hi. 

LILLIAN walks to the entryway and hugs JIM MCANN. The YOUNG GIRL picks up one of the glasses of orange juice and takes a drink. From her face it is clear that she picked up the glass with the vodka. 

YOUNG GIRL  
Oops. 

LILLIAN   
I'll get some snacks. You should eat. 

JIM MCANN  
Yeah. 

LILLIAN   
Sit, Dad. 

The YOUNG GIRL giggles. 

JIM MCANN  
Hey, what you drawing? 

YOUNG GIRL  
My world. 

The YOUNG GIRL giggles as she draws. She looks up and sees something move through the air and then a long-haired woman in a white dress walk into the entryway. The YOUNG GIRL gets up and looks around the entryway, then walks into the kitchen. LILLIAN is making sandwiches. The YOUNG GIRL can see the long-haired woman in the white dress standing behind LILLIAN. JIM MCANN walks into the kitchen. 

JIM MCANN  
What is it, sweetie? 

The YOUNG GIRL points. JIM MCANN can see only LILLIAN behind the counter. 

WOMAN  
What is it? 

The YOUNG GIRL continues to point. LILLIAN turns and gasps as she sees the woman in the white dress. The YOUNG GIRL screams as LILLIAN turns to try to get away. The woman in the white dress puts her fist through LILLIAN’s back. JIM MCANN grabs the YOUNG GIRL and turns her face away. 

JIM MCANN  
Lillian! 

JIM MCANN can only see LILLIAN, with her back arched and her arms outstretched. The camera angle changes to show LILLIAN from the front with the woman in the white dress behind her. LILLIAN looks down to see a hand protruding through her body beneath her shirt. She falls to the floor. 

ACT TWO  
INT. MOTEL – NIGHT 

GARTH is working on an EMF reader. DEAN is sitting on a sofa reading a journal. 

DEAN  
There's a million things with claws go bump in the night. 

SAM is sitting at the table using the laptop. 

DEAN  
Once you throw in "invisible," the number goes down. 

DEAN picks up a motel card on the table next to him. 

DEAN  
"Afternoon Delights"? Really, Garth? Don't you think this place is a little, uh... 

GARTH  
Uh, you want a nice hot tub after a day at the office. It's the little things. I feel sad for those brewery dudes. Spend your life beautifying the world through beer. First a partner offs himself. 

DEAN drinks from his flask. 

GARTH  
Now two kids get ganked by unknown freakadeek. 

SAM  
According to this, Dale wasn't just a partner. [The laptop screen shows an article on the Midwestern Brewing Company.] He was also the brewmaster. 

DEAN  
"Brewmaster"? 

SAM  
He was widely considered a genius. 

DEAN  
All right, that's it. [He gets up.] No microbrew is worth… [He puts his flask down on the counter near GARTH and the EMF reader starts to make noise.] ...what was it – eight Food Magazine awards? [He takes beer bottles out of the fridge.] Beer's not food. It's... [He puts a bottle down for GARTH.] ...whatever water is. 

DEAN gives SAM a bottle and inspects the label on his own bottle. 

DEAN  
Hmm. Thighslapper. [He takes a drink.] Wow, that's actually awesome. Damn it, I'm not even mad anymore. 

DEAN and SAM watch GARTH drink the entire contents of his bottle and shake the last few drops into his mouth. GARTH belches. 

DEAN  
Wow. Party on, Garth. 

GARTH  
I don't even usually drink beer. It messes with my depth perception. [He belches again and hiccups.] Especially when I skinny-dip. [SAM and DEAN look at each other.] Hey, you guys want to hear a joke? 

SAM  
Listen to this. This is something interesting. 

GARTH laughs. 

SAM  
Garth, are you drunk? 

GARTH  
Dude, I just... drank a whole beer. Of course I'm drunk. [He belches again.] 

DEAN  
Something interesting? 

SAM  
Right. Uh... 

GARTH  
Hey, can I have some more Thighslapper? 

SAM  
No. 

DEAN  
No. Coffee for you, Tara Reid. 

GARTH  
Coffee with kalhúa in it? 

SAM  
So, it says that Dale actually left the company two weeks before he died. Or... maybe he got pushed out 'cause he didn't want to sell. I mean, Baxter said the deal's been in the works for months. 

DEAN  
That would explain the widow. She's suing. Maybe Dale had a bone to pick, and he's still picking it. 

GARTH  
Right. So, maybe he's a spirito malo. 

VOICE ON POLICE RADIO  
Unit to McAnn residence. 698 Washburn. 

SAM  
"McAnn residence," as in Jim McAnn? 

GARTH  
As in, let's hope for their sake our spirito ain't made it out of the woods. All right. Let's go check it. 

SAM  
Uh, you two go. I'm gonna visit the widow. 

DEAN looks at SAM, who smiles at him. 

EXT. MCANN HOUSE – NIGHT 

DEAN (V-O)  
Well? 

GARTH (V-O)  
Place is clean. 

INT. MCANN HOUSE – NIGHT 

GARTH and DEAN are standing in the entryway of the house. 

GARTH  
My EMF is a nada. [He takes another EMF reader out of his jacket pocket.] So is this one. 

DEAN   
Is that mine? 

GARTH  
Yeah. I borrowed it in case mine's broke. 

DEAN   
Oh. 

GARTH  
So, uh... we still on invisible werewolf? 

DEAN   
Maybe, maybe not. I can't get Tess to talk, but I get the feeling she saw something. 

We see the YOUNG GIRL, TESS, sitting on a sofa with JIM MCANN and MARIE on either side of her. 

GARTH  
I'm gonna take a run at her. 

DEAN   
A what? 

GARTH  
Trust me. My special lady has twins. [Goes into the living room] Mr. McAnn? 

DEAN   
"Special lady?” [He follows GARTH.] 

GARTH  
Do you mind if we speak to Tess alone for just a sec? It would really help. 

JIM MCANN  
Honey, we'll... we'll be right out there, okay? 

GARTH  
Thanks. 

JIM MCANN and MARIE leave the room. 

GARTH  
Hi, Tess. [He sits down on the coffee table in front of TESS.] You want to tell me what you saw tonight? 

TESS shakes her head. 

GARTH  
Or maybe you'll talk to... [Raises a hand in a sock puppet and speaks in a high-pitched voice] …Mr. Fizzles! [Waves the puppet around] I'm your friend! Yay! 

DEAN   
Garth. Why don't we put the sock away? 

GARTH  
[in his Mr Fizzles voice] Mr. Fizzles wants to help Tess. He wants to listen. 

DEAN   
Mr. Fizzles is gonna go where the sun don't shine. 

TESS   
It was a monster. 

GARTH  
[in his Mr Fizzles voice] I believe you, Tess. Did it have claws? 

TESS nods. 

DEAN   
How come you were the only one that could see it, Tess? 

TESS shrugs. 

GARTH  
[in his Mr Fizzles voice] What else, Tess? 

TESS shrugs. 

GARTH  
[in his Mr Fizzles voice] You sure? 'Cause Mr. Fizzles can sense when you're being a... [deep voice] liar. 

DEAN   
All right. That's – that's enough... Mr. Fizzles. 

TESS   
I drank a grown-up drink. 

DEAN   
Uh, grown-up like, uh, coffee? [TESS shakes her head.] Well, you mean alcohol? 

TESS   
It was an accident. Don't let them arrest me, Mr. Fizzles. 

GARTH looks at DEAN and points Mr Fizzles at him. GARTH and Mr Fizzles nod. 

INT. DALE’S WIDOW’S HOUSE – NIGHT 

SAM   
Your husband did a lot of traveling, huh? 

DALE’S WIDOW  
He went to all kinds of exotic places for the best ingredients. 

SAM   
Right. I've tried his work. It's – it's great. Um, I hear you're not exactly on the best of terms with Dale's old partners. 

DALE’S WIDOW   
Well, they sold his company right out from under him. It's not about money. It's about... It was his baby, you know? 

SAM   
You sound pretty upset about it. 

DALE’S WIDOW   
I'm furious. I hate them. But then I think how Dale was. 

SAM   
What do you mean? 

DALE’S WIDOW   
His friends left him behind, but you know what he said? "I'm gonna send them a gift that shows I forgive them." 

SAM   
Do you have any idea what he sent them? 

DALE’S WIDOW   
Bottle of sake. From one of his trips. In a... gorgeous box with writing. He was so careful with it. Wouldn't let me touch it. 

CAR – NIGHT 

GARTH is driving. 

DEAN   
So, kid in the woods sees something that nobody else does. Then Tess sees a monster, and Jim doesn't. What's the thread? 

GARTH   
Hmm. Well, certain mutants see infrared. 

DEAN   
"Grown-up drinks." Tess chugged her mom's, and vic number one was plastered. 

GARTH   
Right. So... Whoa. Monster you got to be drunk to see. Cool! Also... hard to fight. 

DEAN takes a drink from his flask. 

DEAN   
Ahh. Just getting in the zone. You are strictly on wine coolers. 

GARTH   
Hey, I love those. Anything sweet. [chuckles] Whoo! [chuckles] 

DEAN takes another drink. 

GARTH   
So, uh, what's with the Grody flask anyway? Lucky charm? 

DEAN   
It's Bobby's. 

FLASHBACK to DEAN putting the flask down on the counter at the motel and the EMF reader reacting. 

DEAN (in flashback)  
No microbrew is worth – what was it – eight... 

GARTH   
Hmm. Really? 'Cause, um... You think there's a possibility that Bobby's riding your wave? 

DEAN   
No, we gave him a hunter's wake. 

GARTH   
Yeah, I-I burned my cousin Brandon, and he stayed stuck. And – and – and they got ghosts in India, and they cremate everybody over there. It's just instinct, but maybe there is EMF around here. It just ain't the job. 

DEAN   
All right, we're not gonna talk about this, okay? Not in the middle of work. 

GARTH   
Sorry. 

DEAN’s phone rings. 

GARTH   
Just hope that fire did the trick. 

DEAN (on phone)  
Hey, Sam.   
Yeah. Got it. We're on our way. 

EXT. BREWERY – NIGHT 

GARTH is in the car, which is parked outside the brewery. SAM picks the lock on the brewery door and he and DEAN enter. 

INT. BREWERY – NIGHT 

SAM and DEAN walk through the brewery to the office. 

SAM   
Here it is. 

SAM picks up the wooden box with Japanese writing, sets it on the desk and opens it. Inside is a fancy box decorated with a face and more Japanese characters, and inside that box is the bottle of saki. The seal is broken. 

SAM   
Oh. [He shakes the bottle.] Wait a second. Someone's been sampling the goods. 

DEAN   
Oh, you don't say? [He looks up.] Hey, check it out. God, I love paranoid people. 

The camera angle changes as if the scene was being recorded by a security camera. 

DEAN   
[Motioning towards the computer] See if you can get on. 

SAM   
Okay. Uh... 

SAM brings up an image of himself and DEAN behind the desk. 

SAM   
Huh! 

DEAN and SAM wave at the camera. 

SAM   
All right, so, first death was, what, uh, four months ago? Yeah? 

DEAN   
Mm-hmm, and, uh, Trevor McAnn. Patient zero. 

SAM   
So, what did he let out of that bottle? 

SAM plays the security footage, which shows JIM MCANN and RANDY BAXTER in the office, the cleaner, and TREVOR. 

SAM   
Nothing there. 

DEAN   
That we can see. 

The security footage shows TREVOR taking some bottles from the office. 

DEAN puts a bottle and a glass on the desk and claps SAM on the shoulder. 

SAM   
What, are you kidding me? 

SAM   
Tick-tock. 

SAM pours himself a glass of whiskey. 

DEAN   
Ugh. [He puts the cap back on a bottle.] 

SAM   
I mean, can you even get drunk anymore? It's kind of like, uh, drinking a vitamin for you, right? 

DEAN   
Shut up. [He sniffs another bottle.] Holy... [He drinks from the bottle and coughs.] 

DEAN pours himself a glass of a clear liqueur and clinks glasses with SAM. They both drink. SAM pours himself another glass of whiskey. They both drain their glasses. 

DEAN   
All right. Party time. 

SAM   
Okay. 

DEAN   
Rewind and go. 

SAM plays the footage of TREVOR. They can now see the long-haired woman in the white dress standing in the office. 

SAM   
So, he – he let that thing out of the box, and it must have just followed him to the place with all the thingies. 

DEAN   
Yes. Yes. That's smart. I'm actually kind of drunk. [Looks at his empty glass] What is this? [Pours himself another glass] Me likey. I miss these talks. 

DEAN takes a drink, but spits it out again as RANDY BAXTER comes into the office. 

RANDY BAXTER   
What the hell?! 

DEAN   
Oh, man. 

SAM   
Uh... 

DEAN   
Turn it off. Turn it off. 

RANDY BAXTER   
FBI, huh? You know what? [Pushes buttons on his phone] You can save it for the cops. 

SAM   
Whoa, whoa, Mr. Baxter, listen. If – if you just let us explain, you might not – 

RANDY BAXTER   
Aah! 

RANDY BAXTER falls to the floor. GARTH has Tasered him. 

VOICE ON RANDY BAXTER’S PHONE  
911\. What is your emergency? Hello? Do you need assistance? 

ACT THREE  
EXT. STREET OUTSIDE JAPANESE RESTAURANT – NIGHT 

A JAPANESE MAN in a restaurant uniform is reading the Japanese writing on the saki box. SAM and DEAN are holding coffees. 

JAPANESE MAN  
Anata ga marou mono... Wa anata ka ra mo morau. It says, "what you took will be taken from you." Like, eye for an eye. You with me? 

SAM nods. 

JAPANESE MAN  
Kono bin niwa syoujou zuke no sake ga hu-in sarete iru. Where'd you guys get this anyway? 

SAM  
Why? Is – is there, uh, something the matter? 

JAPANESE MAN  
Well, you're not superstitious, are you? [He gives the box to SAM.] 

DEAN  
Not at all. 

SAM  
No, no. 

JAPANESE MAN  
Because...this says the bottle inside contains a Shojo. 

DEAN  
What's a... Shojo? 

JAPANESE MAN  
An alcohol spirit. Look, it's just an old myth. I wouldn't worry about it. But they are not known for being friendly. 

Someone inside the restaurant shouts in Japanese and the JAPANESE MAN shouts in return. 

JAPANESE MAN  
I got to go. 

DEAN  
Oh. Uh, hey, uh... There you go. [He hands the JAPANESE MAN some money.] Thank you. 

JAPANESE MAN  
Thank you. 

DEAN  
Yeah. 

JAPANESE MAN  
Take care. 

INT. MOTEL – NIGHT 

DEAN and SAM enter. GARTH is performing some sort of martial art exercises in the courtyard to the rear of the room. 

SAM  
Garth. Where's Baxter? 

GARTH comes into the room and points. 

GARTH  
Dude's a lot heavier than he looks, FYI. 

RANDY BAXTER is in the hot tub with a pillowcase over his head. 

GARTH  
But here. [Indicates DEAN’s EMF reader] Thought you might want this back. 

DEAN  
You have the CEO of the douchiest microbrew in the US gagged in your hot tub? You really think that's gonna end well? 

GARTH  
I'm not feeling the love. 

SAM  
All right. Shojo. Uh, let's see what we can see. [He sits down at the table to use the laptop.] 

GARTH  
What's Shojo? 

DEAN  
Japanese booze monster. 

GARTH  
I guess that would explain why you got to be drunk to see it. Very poetic. 

SAM does a search for “Shojo” and clicks on the first link, which is to the page “Open Minds to Deeper Knowledge.” The text is in Japanese and there is a black-and-white drawing. GARTH looks over SAM’s shoulder. 

GARTH  
Ooh. Creepy. 

A message box that says “Translating Japanese text to English” pops up on screen and then the page appears in English. It reads:   
A Shojo (Heavy drinker or Orangutan) is a kind of Japanese sea spirit with a red face and hair and a fondness for alcohol. Legend has it, that workers at the breweries in Japan have seen a Shojo lurking about after indulging in their products. With the right Spell Box you can harness a Shojo to your will. The legend is the subject of a Noh play of the same name. There is a Noh mask for this character, as well as a type of Kabuki stage makeup, that bares [sic] the name. The Chinese and Japanese characters for Orangutan are the same, and can also be used in Japanese to refer to someone who is particularly fond of alcohol. Fatal weakness: Samurai sword consecrated with a Shinto blessing. 

SAM  
Okay. So, a Shojo is said to roam where there's lots of alcohol. There's lore saying that, back in the old day, if you were plastered enough, you could see one skulking around the breweries in Japan. 

DEAN is refilling his flask with whiskey. 

DEAN  
Yeah, but why is this one shredding brewers' kids? 

SAM  
Apparently, you can harness the will of a Shojo with the right spell box. Then you basically have an attack dog that you can sic on whatever sort of personal revenge mission you want. 

DEAN  
So Dale nabs one to punish his pals. 

SAM  
Send the bottle, sooner or later it's popped open. Then you have a Shojo that will do whatever Dale compelled it to do right here on the box. 

GARTH  
Wait. Except it's not killing the people that screwed him over. 

SAM  
Well, Dale's widow said the company was his baby. So, if he really wanted his friends to feel what he felt... 

DEAN  
He would take theirs. Well, their kids. Jim's, anyways. 

SAM  
And Baxter was the godfather. 

DEAN  
All right, skip to how do we gank it. 

SAM  
Good news. It is killable. 

DEAN  
But... 

SAM  
But only with a samurai sword consecrated with a Shinto blessing. 

DEAN  
Well... that's not a silver lining. All right, the Shojo already cleaned house, right? I mean, Marie's the last target standing, so... I'll hit the pawn shops and, uh, look for the sword, and you babysit Marie. 

GARTH drops and catches an EMF reader, which starts to make noise. 

GARTH  
Yikes. Sorry. 

DEAN grabs the EMF reader from GARTH. 

DEAN  
Don't worry about it. 

DEAN turns the EMF reader off. 

GARTH  
Unless I've got nothing to be sorry for. 

DEAN  
Garth. 

SAM  
What's he talking about? 

GARTH  
I'm concerned that Bobby might be haunting you. I-I brought it up to Dean, and he shot me down. 

DEAN  
Garth! Leave it alone. 

SAM  
It's okay. 

DEAN  
No, it's far from okay. 

SAM  
I've already tried contacting Bobby. [DEAN looks surprised.] When that beer disappeared, I pulled out a talking board. 

DEAN  
Without me? 

SAM  
You know, I figured, why drag you in... when it's something I could just put to bed myself. 

DEAN  
And? 

SAM  
And if he was there, I'd have told you. 

RANDY BAXTER groans. 

DEAN  
Talk about this later. You follow Marie. Let me borrow your keys. 

CUT TO: GARTH removes the pillowcase from RANDY BAXTER’s head. 

GARTH  
I'm trying to help you, Mr. Baxter. 

RANDY BAXTER  
And who the hell are you? 

GARTH  
Now, I'm confused. Dale goes to get you all where it hurts – the kids. Only, you don't have any kids. 

RANDY BAXTER  
It still affects me. Believe me. 

GARTH  
Nah. You want to tell me what you're hiding? 

RANDY BAXTER  
Hiding? I – 

GARTH  
Tell me this. When was the last time you gave an employee three chances? 

RANDY BAXTER  
Probably never. 

GARTH  
Exactly. You're the axman, right? Tough job, but, hey, somebody's got to. So, how come you cut that slacker janitor so many breaks? 

RANDY BAXTER  
I-I-I-I don’t know. 

GARTH  
Yeah. Well, I Googled. Come to find his mother... was your secretary way back in the day. Of course, you were married to Mrs. B., so, uh... No way there's anything naughty there, right? What do you need to get? It don't matter what Dale knows about you, 'cause that thing out there killing the kids – it knows! 

RANDY BAXTER  
It didn't end well with his mom. She made me swear never to tell him. 

GARTH  
Oh. So much for that. Where is he? 

RANDY BAXTER  
He's, uh – he's at the brewery. 

GARTH takes a bunch of miniature bottles of alcohol from under the counter. 

RANDY BAXTER  
Working the graveyard shift. 

GARTH  
Here. [He tosses RANDY BAXTER the keys to the handcuffs chaining him to the hot tub rail.] If you care about that kid at all, don't call the cops on me just yet. 

INT. BREWERY – NIGHT 

RANDY BAXTER’S SON sprays window cleaner all over the inside of the glass door. When he wipes it off, we see that the Shojo is standing on the other side of the door, but it appears that he can’t see her. 

ACT FOUR  
EXT. STREET OUTSIDE JAPANESE RESTAURANT – NIGHT 

DEAN takes a sword out of its scabbard and lays it down on a wooden box. The JAPANESE MAN is reading from a piece of paper. 

JAPANESE MAN  
It says it's best to do this in a running spring. 

DEAN  
Uh, yeah. I, uh… [Takes a bottle of spring water out of his jacket] I got it. Okay. We good? 

JAPANESE MAN  
I'll do my best. 

DEAN  
All right. 

DEAN picks up the sword and prepares to pour water over it. 

JAPANESE MAN  
Shichihukujin... [In English] Go. 

DEAN  
Oh. [He pours water over the sword.] 

JAPANESE MAN  
Hito no teni rori korekara seitoun yakuwari wo hatasu kono ken wo tataer. 

DEAN continues pouring water onto the sword. 

JAPANESE MAN  
That's it. 

DEAN  
Oh. [He stops pouring.] All right. Uh, thanks. [He hands over some money.] There. 

JAPANESE MAN  
Thank you. 

DEAN  
Yeah. 

DEAN’s phone rings as he is putting the sword back into its scabbard. 

DEAN  
Aah. 

DEAN (on phone)  
Hey, Garth. 

EXT. BREWERY – NIGHT 

GARTH is hurrying towards the brewery. He drops an empty miniature bottle of alcohol. The scene alternates between GARTH at the brewery and DEAN outside the Japanese restaurant. 

GARTH (on phone)  
Dean, Baxter's got a secret love child! The Shojo might come for him first! 

DEAN (on phone)  
Whoa, slow down! 

GARTH (on phone)  
I'm trying to save lives here! 

GARTH fumbles for tools to break into the brewery. 

DEAN (on phone)  
Are you drunk? 

GARTH drops his phone. 

GARTH  
Damn it! Damn it. 

DEAN (on phone)  
Garth? 

GARTH gets the door open and enters the brewery. 

DEAN (on phone)  
You dropped the phone, didn't you? Hello? Garth! 

GARTH (on phone)  
[Going up the stairs in the brewery] Sorry, sorry, sorry. I'm here. 

DEAN (on phone)  
Where the hell are you? 

GARTH (on phone)  
I'm in the brewery. 

INT. BAR – NIGHT 

SAM is at the bar drinking whiskey. Behind him, MARIE is at a table. SAM signals the bartender for another drink. 

INT. BREWERY – NIGHT 

GARTH can see the Shojo watching RANDY BAXTER’S SON. 

DEAN (on phone)  
Garth? 

GARTH (on phone)  
[whispering] Dean. It's here. 

EXT. STREET OUTSIDE JAPANESE RESTAURANT – NIGHT 

DEAN gets into GARTH’s vehicle. 

INT. BREWERY – NIGHT 

GARTH grabs RANDY BAXTER’S SON by the arm. 

RANDY BAXTER’S SON  
Whoa, whoa, hey! What the hell?! 

GARTH   
Come with me if you want to live! 

RANDY BAXTER’S SON  
Hey! 

INT. BAR – NIGHT 

SAM’s phone rings. 

SAM (on phone)   
Yeah. 

DEAN (on phone)   
Hey, you good to drive? [SAM is drinking his whiskey.] 

SAM (on phone)   
Uh... 

DEAN (on phone)   
Well, get a ride. It's at the brewery. 

SAM (on phone)   
What? 

DEAN (on phone)   
There's another kid. Don't think – move. 

EXT. BAR – NIGHT 

SAM leaves the bar. A valet is helping a couple into a taxi. 

SAM   
Wait! Wait, wait, wait! Taxi! Hey, hey, hey! Hey, hey, hey! Stop! Hold on, hold on. National security! [He holds up a badge.] Please! [The woman who was about to get into the taxi steps back.] Thank you, ma'am. Sorry. Thanks, guys. [He gets into the taxi.] Okay. Brewery. Step on it! 

TAXI DRIVER   
What? 

SAM   
The brewery! Hurry! Hurry. Hurry, hurry. Please? 

TAXI DRIVER   
Yeah, but I like to drive safe, you know. 

INT. BREWERY – NIGHT 

GARTH is leading RANDY BAXTER’S SON by the arm. 

RANDY BAXTER’S SON  
Dude, what's going on? Who are you? 

GARTH   
I'm the law, son. Now, follow me. 

RANDY BAXTER’S SON  
Are you drunk, dude? [He breaks away from GARTH.] Get away from me! 

GARTH   
All right. I'll just shoot. Baxter is your father. Baxter screwed Dale. Dale roped this Japanese monster you can only see when you're drunk, and now it's here to kill you. 

RANDY BAXTER’S SON  
Whoa, wait a minute. Baxter is my father? 

GARTH looks past RANDY BAXTER’S SON and sees the Shojo approaching. He grabs RANDY BAXTER’S SON and tries to drag him away. RANDY BAXTER’S SON looks from GARTH to the direction of the Shojo. 

RANDY BAXTER’S SON  
What are you looking at? 

GARTH   
[Pulls RANDY BAXTER’S SON by the arm] Damn it, run! 

RANDY BAXTER’S SON  
[Breaks away from GARTH again] Dude, there's nothing there! 

The Shojo appears right in front of GARTH. GARTH smiles at it. The Shojo sends GARTH flying into a wall of glass windows. RANDY BAXTER’S SON runs. He rounds a corner and stands with his back to the wall. As he starts to run for an open door, it slams shut. Large scratches appear on the wall in front of him. He opens the door and continues to run through the brewery. SAM appears from the other direction. 

SAM   
Whoa. Whoa. Easy! 

RANDY BAXTER’S SON  
We got to get out of here, man. [He pushes past SAM, who follows him.] It's here! 

SAM   
Where's Garth? 

RANDY BAXTER’S SON  
Who?! 

SAM   
Garth! 

RANDY BAXTER’S SON  
I-I – There was a guy – he got knocked out! 

SAM   
Oh. Oh, okay. 

SAM can see the Shojo approaching. 

SAM   
Stay behind me. Stay behind me. 

RANDY BAXTER’S SON  
Okay, okay. What, you can – you can see it? 

SAM   
Yeah. I'm – I’m skunked. Just, uh... [SAM looks to his right and sees an open door.] Fire exit. On three. 

RANDY BAXTER’S SON  
Okay. 

SAM   
All right? 

The door slams shut. 

SAM   
Okay. So much for that. 

The Shojo appears right in front of SAM and throws him into the wall hard enough to crack it. SAM falls to the ground, unconscious. DEAN appears and puts a hand on RANDY BAXTER’S SON’s shoulder. 

RANDY BAXTER’S SON  
Aah! 

DEAN   
Get back! 

DEAN pushes RANDY BAXTER’S SON behind him and slashes with the sword. The Shojo hits him and he falls to the ground. The sword skids along the flood. DEAN sits up and looks at SAM, who is still unconscious. He then looks for the sword, which slides back along the floor towards him. SAM wakes. DEAN gets to his feet. 

DEAN   
Where is it?! 

SAM   
Uh, s-s-swing right! 

DEAN slashes to his left with the sword. 

SAM   
My right. 

DEAN slashes again as the Shojo ducks. 

SAM   
3 o’clock, Dean! [DEAN slashes again.] 6 o’clock! 

RANDY BAXTER’S SON ducks as DEAN swings the sword. DEAN then plunges the sword into the Shojo and takes his hand from the hilt of the sword. The Shojo materializes, screams and falls backwards as it disappears. DEAN picks up the sword. 

DEAN   
You okay? 

RANDY BAXTER’S SON  
I'm alive. Yeah. 

DEAN   
Sam? 

SAM   
Yeah. [He gives a thumb’s-up.] 

DEAN   
Where's Garth? 

RANDY BAXTER’S SON  
Well, he's – he's over this way. 

DEAN   
Would you go get him? 

RANDY BAXTER’S SON  
All right. 

SAM gets up and follows RANDY BAXTER’S SON. DEAN looks at the sword, and then in the direction from which it moved towards him. 

CUT TO: GARTH sits up with a hand to his head as SAM and RANDY BAXTER’S SON approach. 

GARTH   
What'd I miss? 

CUT TO: DEAN standing with the sword. 

DEAN   
This moved. Bobby? Are you here? Come on, do something. 

SAM is watching from behind a corner. 

ACT FIVE  
EXT. MOTEL – DAY 

GARTH is walking to his vehicle, carrying a bag. 

GARTH  
You sure you guys don’t want to hang out? Grab some brunch, maybe some brews? 

DEAN  
Tempting, but, uh, we better roll. 

GARTH  
All right, well… 

GARTH hugs DEAN. 

DEAN  
Oh. Yeah. 

DEAN and SAM raise their eyebrows at each other. 

GARTH  
Call me anytime. 

DEAN  
All right. 

GARTH  
And you, Sam. 

GARTH and SAM shake hands. 

SAM  
Yeah. 

GARTH  
Aw, come here. 

GARTH hugs SAM. 

SAM  
Uh, yeah. Thanks, Garth. 

GARTH  
Sayonara, kemosabes! [He points to DEAN and SAM’s current vehicle, an AMC Pacer.] Nice ride. 

GARTH gets into his vehicle and starts the engine. 

SAM  
You’re right. He has grown on me. 

GARTH drives away, loud music playing. 

♪ Poison ♪   
♪ Poison ♪   
♪ Poison ♪ 

DEAN raises a hand in farewell. 

SAM  
All right, um… So, let’s talk about it. 

DEAN  
About what? Oh. The, uh, talking board? That’s fine. I get it, I guess. 

SAM  
No, not that. Look, I heard you. 

DEAN  
Heard me what? 

SAM  
What happened in the brewery, Dean? 

DEAN  
Nothing. It was, uh – it was just my imagination. 

DEAN turns to go inside the motel room and SAM follows him. 

SAM  
Dean, look, I know something happened. 

INT. MOTEL – DAY 

SAM  
I just want you to be straight with me. 

DEAN  
The blade was across the room [flashback to the blade sliding across the floor towards DEAN earlier in this episode] and then it was in my hand. And then my beer [flashback to Dean holding an empty beer bottle in 7.11 Adventures in Babysitting] drank itself. [Flashback to the piece of paper on the bed in 7.13 The Slice Girls.] Oh, and then that page magically appeared on the bed. [Flashback to SAM holding the piece of paper in 7.13 The Slice Girls.] And – and then Bobby’s book fell down and out popped [flashback to Bobby’s address book on the floor and the Mackey’s Taxidermy business card in 7.17 The Born-Again Identity] the number of the guy who found Cas. Nothing, I’m sure. 

 

Crowley appears beaten with blood flowing from his face Coughing out '' Hello Boys''

Dean and Sam look at each other and grab Crowley and puts him in a bed where he passes out 

Dean   
'' Damn this isn't good''  
Sam   
'' I have a bad feeling ''  
Dean   
'' Damn we were going to leave to fuck ''  
Sam   
'' we can't have him here and ''

Suddenly the door turns white


	4. Time turner

INT. MOTEL ROOM – DAY

DEAN is tying his boot laces and SAM stands at the mirror. HENRY falls out of the closet.

HENRY  
Which of you is John Winchester?

SUPERNATURAL (Title Card)

ACT ONE  
INT. MOTEL ROOM – DAY

HENRY  
Please, time is of the essence! Which of you is John Winchester?

SAM  
Uh, neither.

HENRY  
That's impossible. That's absolutely... What did I do wrong?

DEAN  
Who the hell are you, mister?

HENRY  
Not now. I'm thinking.

DEAN grabs HENRY, pushes him against the wall and holds him there with an arm across his chest.

HENRY  
Please. I can assure you there's no need for violence. One of you must know John Winchester.

SAM  
I'll tell you what – when one of us falls out of your closet, then you can ask the questions.

HENRY  
Yes, my apologies. Is it absolutely essential, sir, that you keep your hands on me?

DEAN steps back.

HENRY  
Thank you. Gentlemen, in the absence of any and all other explanations, I'm afraid this has been a marvelous, tragic misunderstanding. I'll be on my way.

SAM  
That's not happening.

HENRY  
There are things of grave importance. I do not have time to deal with the likes of you.

DEAN picks up handcuffs from a bag on the table and SAM grabs HENRY. DEAN takes hold of HENRY’s wrist.

DEAN  
You're not going anywhere, 007, till we get some answers.

 

DEAN tries to handcuff HENRY to a chair, but in one motion HENRY breaks away and handcuffs DEAN

Henry  
'' What how

Lucifer  
Your magic doesn't work on an archangel

Crowley gasp tries to move  
Lucifer snaps his fingers and Crowley disappears

Dean

Archangel No they are

Lucifer looks at dean

Lucifer turns back and throws Henry across the room

Lucifer  
Hmm you know what I'll let this play out

Henry  
How

Lucifer places his hands on Henry Then Dean

By taking your memories and changing them

 

DEAN  
How did he do that? You got to be kidding me!

DEAN and SAM struggle with the handcuffs.

EXT. MOTEL – DAY

HENRY looks at the cars in the car park and a man pushing a modern baby stroller. He sees the IMPALA, walks behind it and looks at the registration sticker on the license plate, which reads “9-2013.”

HENRY  
2013\. My God. Guess the Mayans were wrong.

He walks to the driver’s side, waits until a maid goes inside a room, then breaks the window of the IMPALA with his elbow. He unlocks the door and gets in. DEAN cocks his gun and points it at HENRY through the open window.

DEAN  
Nice taste in wheels.

SAM opens the passenger side door.

HENRY  
Yours, I presume?

INT. MOTEL ROOM – DAY

HENRY sits in a chair. Water splashes his face and he laughs.

HENRY  
And there with the holy water.

SAM  
He's clean.

HENRY  
I could have told you that.

HENRY pulls down his sleeve over a cut on his left arm.

DEAN  
Yeah, well, you can start by telling us everything before I beat it out of you.

HENRY  
I'm quite certain this is all beyond your understanding, my alpha-male-monkey friend. And violence will not help you comprehend this any easier.

DEAN points his gun at HENRY and grabs the front of his jacket.

DEAN  
Let me tell you what I understand! Some asshat pops out of my closet asking about my dad, smashes up my ride. So why am I not getting violent, again?

HENRY  
Does John Winchester be your father?

There is a loud rattling noise.

HENRY  
What is that? [He gets to his feet.] Oh, my God.

DEAN  
What?

HENRY  
Run!

The closet door bursts open in a flash of bright light and ABADDON (possessing JOSIE) steps out.

ABADDON  
Henry. [She laughs.] Silly man, you forgot to lock the door. But then spells never were your best subject, were they? Why don't you be a doll and give me what I want? And I promise to kill you and your friends here quickly.

HENRY  
You know I can't do that.

ABADDON  
You're not a fighter, Henry.

DEAN raises his gun. ABADDON lifts her arms and sends DEAN  
   
Sam chuckles

Dean and Henry wide eye

ABADDON  
How

Sam

Do you really not recognize me

ABADDON EYES WIDE OPEN falls to her knees  
MY LORD

  
Lucifer  
Hello, My knight, this is interesting

  
ABADDON  
I my lord we  
Lucifer  
I know I am rebuilding hell and the knights you know what I could use you

ABADDON  
Anything my lord

Lucifer  
I am going to copy you

ABADDON confuse  
My lord

Lucifer  
I want your copy to continue behaving like I didn't appear while the real you is Training the returning Knights and Making new knights

ABADDON  
My lord this will be an honor

Lucifer waves hand and a Dipculate is created and the fake stands waiting  
Lucifer nods

Lucifer removes this memory from there minds

DEAN raises his gun. ABADDON lifts her arms and sends DEAN and SAM flying into the walls. HENRY tries to move but ABADDON holds up a hand to stop him.

HENRY  
Josie. I know you're still in there. You must fight this.

ABADDON  
I'm afraid Josie's indisposed, pet. It looks like it's just you and me.

DEAN stabs ABADDON in the back with his demon-killing knife. She screams and falls to her knees with gold light flashing inside her body.

ABADDON  
Ohh! Aah!

The light flashing in ABADDON’s body ceases.

ABADDON  
Well, that is no way to treat a lady.

SAM, DEAN and HENRY run from the room.

EXT. MOTEL – DAY

DEAN and HENRY are in the front seats of the IMPALA. SAM jumps into the back seat behind HENRY.

SAM  
Go, go, go, go, go, go!

DEAN backs out of the parking spot while SAM is still closing his door and drives away towards an oncoming car, tires squealing. A MAN in the motel office watches them and runs outside to shout after them.

MAN  
Hey! Hey! Hey!

The MAN turns around to find ABADDON standing right in front of him. He notices her bloodstained dress.

MAN  
You okay, lady?

ABADDON grabs the MAN’s jacket and pulls him towards her.

MAN  
What the hell are you doing?

ABADDON breathes black smoke into the MAN’s mouth.

ABADDON  
Show me what you've seen.

The MAN’s eyes turn cloudy and dark. We see flashbacks of DEAN signing the receipt for the motel room as SAM stands outside the office, DEAN, HENRY and SAM running for the IMPALA, the IMPALA driving away, and the IMPALA’s license plates. The gray then fades from the MAN’s eyes as black smoke flows from his mouth back to ABADDON’s.

ABADDON  
Thank you. By the way, I'm checking out.

ABADDON slaps the MAN hard, breaking his neck, and he drops to his knees.

EXT. – DAY

The IMPALA drives along a narrow road and passes under a large bridge. DEAN pulls over to the side of the road and HENRY gets out of the passenger seat. He hurries a short distance away and vomits. SAM and DEAN also get out of the car.

SAM  
Are you okay?

HENRY  
Yes, I will be. [He vomits again, then wipes his mouth with a handkerchief.] It's just all the adventures I enjoy are usually of the literary nature.

DEAN  
Yeah, well, now that you're done blowing chunks, you want to tell us who Betty Crocker was?

HENRY  
Abaddon. She's a demon.

SAM  
No kidding. Where'd she come from?

DEAN  
Where'd you come from?

HENRY  
She's from Hell. I'm from Normal, Illinois – 1958.

DEAN  
Yeah, right. Seriously? Dudes time-travelling through motel-room closets? That's what we've come to?

HENRY  
If you could just take me to John, we could clear all this up, I'm sure.

DEAN  
I've told you that's not gonna happen.

HENRY  
Why not?

DEAN  
Because he's dead!

HENRY  
No. [He turns away.]

SAM  
What's it to you?

HENRY  
Everything. I'm his father.

ACT TWO  
We see a close-up of a black-and-white photograph of HENRY holding a baseball with his arm around a young boy holding a bat.

INT. DINER – DAY

HENRY is sitting at a table holding the photograph. DEAN and SAM are standing at the counter.

SAM  
Driver's license says he's Henry Winchester from Normal, Illinois. He knows Dad's birthday, the exact place where he was born. Dude, that's our grandfather.

DEAN  
I'm just saying before we break out the warm and toasties, let's not forget that, uh, H.G. Wells over there left Dad high and dry when he was a kid.

SAM  
But maybe he didn't run out on Dad – I mean, not on purpose. Maybe he time-traveled here and, I don't know, got stuck.

DEAN  
Yeah, well, either way, Dad hated the son of a bitch.

SAM  
And Dad made up for that how? By being father of the year?

A WAITRESS sets trays of food down in front of DEAN and SAM.

WAITRESS  
Here you go.

DEAN  
Thanks.

DEAN  
Look, Dad had his issues, okay, but he was always there for us. I freaking hate time-travel, man.

DEAN and SAM carry the trays of food to the table where HENRY is sitting and sit down across the table from him.

SAM  
How you doing?

HENRY  
I'll be fine. After all, despite everything, I've just met my grandsons, haven't I? [He holds out a hand to SAM.] Henry Winchester. It's a pleasure.

SAM shakes HENRY's hand.

SAM  
Sam.

HENRY  
Hello, Sam.

HENRY holds out his hand to DEAN. DEAN picks up a basket of food from the tray in front of SAM and sets it down in front of HENRY.

DEAN  
Dinner.

SAM  
This is Dean.

HENRY  
Right.

DEAN  
Well, this has been touching. How about we figure out how to clean up your mess, huh?

HENRY  
Abaddon. Yes. She must be stopped.

DEAN  
How come she didn't die when I stabbed her?

HENRY  
Because demons can't be killed by run-of-the-mill cutlery. At the very least, you'd need an ancient demon-killing knife of the Kurds.

DEAN takes his knife partway out of his jacket.

DEAN  
That's what this is.

HENRY  
Where'd you get that?

DEAN shoves the knife back into his jacket.

DEAN  
Demon gave it to me. We've been around this block so many times.

SAM  
Now, that portal or whatever it was you came through – is it still open?

HENRY  
I highly doubt it. Why?

SAM  
I'm just thinking if we can't kill this Abaddon –

DEAN  
– maybe we can shove her back where she came from. How did you do it?

HENRY  
It's a blood sigil. Blood leads to blood. Or their next of kin.

SAM  
But Abaddon came through it, also, right? So can you create this blood sigil again?

HENRY  
My blood, an angel feather, tears of a dragon, a pinch of the sands of time – I – I would need those and... at least a week for my soul to recharge, but, yes, it's possible.

SAM  
You tapped the power of your soul to get here? I thought only angels could do that.

HENRY  
You should know this. What level are you two?

DEAN  
What level?

HENRY  
Level of knowledge. You're Men of Letters, correct?

SAM and DEAN look at each other.

DEAN  
I'm a little rusty on my boy bands. Men of what?

HENRY  
Men of Letters, like your father, who taught you our ways.

SAM  
Our father taught us how to be hunters.

HENRY  
[laughs] You're not. Are you? Hunters? Well, hunters are... Hunters are apes. You're supposed to – you're legacies.

DEAN  
Legacies of what?

EXT. STREET – DAY

The IMPALA is parked on the same street we saw in 1958. The businesses now include an antiques store and a shop called “nu” offering salads and pita bread. HENRY gets out of the back seat, SAM and DEAN get out of the front seats and they walk down the street. HENRY stops outside number 242.

HENRY  
What's going on here?

The sign above the door reads “Astro Comics.” The symbol is still visible carved into the door, but it is partly worn away. HENRY touches it.

HENRY  
No.

DEAN  
All right, well, this was enlightening. [He claps his hands once.] Let's hit the road, huh?

SAM  
Give him a minute, Dean.

DEAN  
We just spent four hours driving, okay? All he did was stare out the window and request Pat Boone on the radio. He had his time.

HENRY  
It's just a facade, a way to rook our enemies into believing we are housed elsewhere.

DEAN  
Okay, enough with the decoder talk. How about you tell us what this whole “Men of Letters” business is, or you're on your own.

HENRY  
It's none of your concern.

DEAN  
Why, because we're hunters? What do you have against us?

HENRY  
Aside from the unthinking, unwashed, shoot-first-and-don't-bother-to-ask-questions-later part, not much, really.

SAM  
You know what? Wait a second. We're also John's children.

HENRY  
You're more than that, actually. My father and his father before him were both Men of Letters, as John and you two should have been. We're preceptors, beholders, chroniclers of all that which man does not understand. We share our findings with a few trusted hunters – the very elite. They do the rest.

DEAN  
So you're like Yodas to our Jedis. [HENRY looks uncomprehending.] Never mind. You'll get there.

SAM  
Okay, but if you guys were such a big deal, then why haven't we – or anyone we know – ever heard of you?

HENRY  
Abaddon.

HENRY opens the door and walks inside. DEAN and SAM follow.

INT. ASTRO COMICS – DAY

SAM  
Henry. Why? Why'd she do it?

HENRY holds up the small wooden box carved with the symbol.

HENRY  
I think for this.

SAM  
Okay, what's that?

HENRY  
I wish I knew. [He puts the box back into his pocket.] Abaddon attacked us the night of my final initiation. All secrets were to be revealed then.

DEAN  
Let me get this straight. You traveled through time to protect something that does you don't know what from a demon that you know nothing about? [HENRY looks at DEAN, then walks down the hallway further into the store. DEAN spreads his hands.] Good.

HENRY enters a room and stops some distance from the store counter, behind which is a YOUNG WOMAN in black who is wearing a studded leather collar. DEAN and SAM come up behind him.

HENRY  
Hand me your... walkie-talkie.

SAM  
You mean my phone?

HENRY  
Even better. [He holds SAM’s phone up to his mouth.] Operator, I need Delta 457.

DEAN  
Who are you not calling?

HENRY  
Our emergency number.

DEAN  
Yeah. Not anymore.

DEAN hands the phone back to SAM.

HENRY  
They can't all be gone. There must be another elder out there who can help us figure out how to stop Abaddon and what to do with the box.

DEAN  
[to the YOUNG WOMAN behind the counter] Hey, uh, hi. Can we hijack your computer for a hot second?

HENRY  
[laughs] Like you could fit a computer in this room.

YOUNG WOMAN  
Sure.

DEAN  
Thanks. [He turns the laptop on the counter around.] Sam.

SAM  
Yep. All right, um... give me a name – anybody who, uh, might have been there that night – one of those elders.

HENRY  
Um... Ackers, David. Larry Ganem. [SAM enters the names into a search engine.] Um, Ted –

SAM  
Okay, here it is. Um, August 12, 1958. [DEAN and the YOUNG WOMAN check each other out.] A tragic fire at a gentlemen's club. Uh, 242 Gaines Street.

HENRY  
This is 242 Gaines Street. But that was no fire.

The laptop shows a newspaper article from August 12, 1958 titled “Tragic Fire at Gentlemen’s Club, 4 Dead.”

SAM  
Larry Ganem, David Ackers, Ted Bowen, and Albert Magnus – all deceased.

HENRY  
Albert Magnus.

DEAN  
He a friend of yours?

HENRY  
Even better.

EXT. ROAD – NIGHT

The IMPALA drives along a road past a cemetery.

EXT. CEMETERY – NIGHT

HENRY, SAM and DEAN walk in the cemetery. SAM and DEAN hold flashlights.

HENRY  
These were my friends, my mentors, our last defense against the Abaddons of the world.

DEAN shines his flashlight on a headstone.

DEAN  
Here's your buddy Albert Magnus.

HENRY  
Albertus Magnus. He was hardly a buddy. He was the greatest alchemist of the middle ages.

SAM  
Okay, so why is he buried here?

HENRY  
He's not. His was the alias we'd use when going incognito. I believe someone planted his name in that article... so that if a Man of Letters came looking for answers, he'd know something was amiss.

SAM  
So someone wanted you to come to this grave.

HENRY  
The question is why.

DEAN shines his flashlight on the unicursal hexagramsymbol, which is carved into the headstone.

DEAN  
What is this?

HENRY  
Our crest. The Aquarian Star, representing great magic and power. They say it stood at the gates of Atlantis itself.

SAM  
Hmm. It's on all the tombstones except for this one – uh, Larry Ganem.

SAM shines his flashlight on a headstone that reads:  
LARRY GANEM  
March 23rd 1926  
August 12th 1958

HENRY crouches down in front of the headstone, which has a different symbol carved into it.

HENRY  
The Haitian symbol for speaking to the dead. This is the message. You boys ever exhume a body?

DEAN and SAM look at each other.

INT. ASTRO COMICS – NIGHT

The YOUNG WOMAN is leaning over the customer side of the counter. ABADDON walks up behind her, still wearing the bloodstained evening dress.

ABADDON  
Love what you've done with the place.

YOUNG WOMAN  
Uh, wrong night. Carrie screening's on Sunday. I dig your costume, though.

ABADDON puts a hand on the YOUNG WOMAN’s neck.

YOUNG WOMAN  
What are you doing?

ABADDON breathes black smoke into the YOUNG WOMAN’s mouth.

ABADDON  
Show me what you've seen.

The YOUNG WOMAN’s eyes turn cloudy gray and we see flashbacks of SAM, HENRY and DEAN in the store.

DEAN (in flashback)  
Can we hijack your computer?

SAM (in flashback)  
Give me a name.

HENRY (in flashback)  
Ackers, David. Larry Ganem.

SAM (in flashback)  
Tragic fire.

HENRY (in flashback)  
That was no fire.

SAM (in flashback)  
Albert Magnus.

DEAN (in flashback)  
Thanks.

Still in the flashback, we see the laptop being turned around. One of the open windows is the McLean County obituary search results for Larry Ganem. The black smoke then flows from the YOUNG WOMAN’s mouth back into ABADDON’s.

YOUNG WOMAN  
Please don't hurt me!

ABADDON smiles. The YOUNG WOMAN is wearing a black T-shirt with a pink picture of a high-heeled woman with a tail and the slogan “The Devil made me do it.”

ABADDON  
I like your top.

ACT THREE  
EXT. CEMETERY – NIGHT

SAM and DEAN are shoveling in a grave, the coffin fully exposed. HENRY crouches nearby.

DEAN  
Tell me how we got stuck doing this?

SAM and DEAN lift the coffin out of the grave.

CUT TO:

A skeleton wearing a suit lies in the coffin.

DEAN  
Hey, was, uh, Larry a World War I vet?

HENRY  
No.

DEAN  
Well, then, who's the stiff?

HENRY  
No idea.

SAM looks at a metal tag on the skeleton’s clothes.

SAM  
Captain Thomas J. Carey III. That mean anything to you?

HENRY shakes his head.

DEAN  
Well, somebody wanted you to see this, so maybe that somebody is Larry.

SAM  
So, what, maybe he, uh, survives the attack and hides out with this guy's identity?

HENRY  
Okay. What are we waiting for, then? [He walks off.] Cover this up. Let's be on our way.

EXT. MOTEL – NIGHT

The IMPALA is parked outside a motel.

INT. MOTEL ROOM – NIGHT

SAM sits at a table reading John’s journal. HENRY is on the couch, whistling “As Time Goes By.” DEAN is using the laptop at the table next to SAM.

DEAN  
What is that? I know that tune.

HENRY  
“As Time Goes By.” I hope so. It's from "Casablanca."

SAM  
Right. Dad used to whistle it from time to time.

HENRY  
Your father saw "Abbott and Costello Meet the Mummy" at the drive-in one night. It scared the beeswax out of him. So I got him this little music box that played that song to help him sleep at night. It worked like a charm.

SAM  
Wow, it's hard to believe Dad was ever scared of anything.

DEAN  
Hey, uh, according to county records, Tom Carey lives in Lebanon, Kansas, and is a very happy 127-year-old. [He closes the laptop.] I say we get some shut-eye, head over first thing in the morning.

SAM  
Wait, wait, wait. Listen to this. According to Dad's journal, he once tortured a demon that said he made his bones working for Abaddon, who, it turns out, is a Knight of Hell.

DEAN  
What does that even mean?

HENRY  
Knights of Hell are hand-picked by Lucifer himself. They are of the first-fallen, first-born demons.

SAM  
So very pure, very strong.

HENRY  
[standing] Legend has it that Archangels had killed all of them, which, as we have witnessed, is not the case.

DEAN  
Unless she's the last of her kind.

HENRY  
[gesturing to the journal] You say that belonged to your father?

SAM  
Yeah.

HENRY  
May I?

SAM slides the journal across the table towards HENRY.

SAM  
It's a hunter's journal. I assume Men of Letters – you use journals, too?

HENRY  
I intended to. I sent away for one the day before my initiation. [He lifts a photograph tucked into the inside cover of the journal to reveal the initials “HW” stamped in the leather.] As a matter of fact, judging by my initials here, this one, I believe.

DEAN  
That was yours?

HENRY  
It must have arrived after... I'm beginning to gather I don't make it back from this time, do I?

SAM  
We don't know for sure. All we do know is that Dad never saw you again.

HENRY  
What did he think happened to me?

DEAN  
He thought you ran out on him.

HENRY  
John was a legacy. I was supposed to teach him the ways of the Letters.

DEAN  
Well, he learned things a little differently.

HENRY  
How?

DEAN  
The hard way. Surviving a lonely childhood, a stinking war... only to get married and have his wife taken by a demon... and later killed by one himself. That man got a bum rap around every turn. But you know what? He kept going. And in the end, he did a hell of a lot more good than he did bad.

HENRY  
I'm sorry. I wish I had been there for him.

DEAN  
Yeah, it's a little late for that now, don't you think?

DEAN gets up and walks towards the door.

HENRY  
It's the price we pay for upholding great responsibility. We know that.

DEAN  
Your responsibility was to your family, not some glorified book club!

HENRY  
I was a legacy. I had no choice.

DEAN  
Yeah, you keep telling yourself that.

DEAN walks out the door and closes it behind him. SAM and HENRY sit at the table for a few moments, then SAM gets up and we hear the door open. HENRY looks through John’s journal. When he finally closes it, we see DEAN and SAM, wearing jeans and T-shirts, asleep on top of the covers of the beds.

EXT. MOTEL – DAY

The IMPALA is still parked outside a motel.

INT. MOTEL ROOM – DAY

DEAN is asleep. SAM hits him on the shoulder with a notepad.

SAM  
Hey. Wake up!

DEAN  
What? What?!

SAM  
Henry – he's gone.

DEAN  
Where is he?

SAM  
Well, no idea. He just left a note saying he was gonna fix everything.

DEAN  
Yeah, or screw it all up. All right.

DEAN gets up.

INT. SHOP – DAY

HENRY stands outside the shop, looking at a symbol in the window. He enters.

SHOPKEEPER  
Satnam. Welcome, traveler. What can I help you with?

HENRY  
I can use a tear of a dragon and a pinch of the sands of time, but don't bother wrapping it up. I'll be using it right away.

SHOPKEEPER  
We don't carry those things here. But can I interest you in some kava root? It's great for anxiety.

HENRY  
In your window – hunters' signs. I know who you are and what you are. Now give me what I need so I can be on my way.

SHOPKEEPER  
[cocking a shotgun behind the counter] I agree. You should be going, stranger.

HENRY  
I understand. You don't know me, so you're reluctant to sell to me. Fine. But please let me purchase some chamomile [he lifts a spoonful of yellow powder from a dish on the counter] for my restless nights before I go. Bah-rah-gah-doh.

HENRY blows the yellow powder onto the SHOPKEEPER, who falls to the ground with a cry.

HENRY  
Sleep well.

INT. MOTEL ROOM – DAY

DEAN enters the room.

DEAN  
Now we know what he meant by "fix everything."

SAM  
What?

DEAN  
He broke in to the trunk, stole an angel feather. I'm guessing he's gonna whip up another one of those blood spells and Marty McFly himself back to the 1950s.

SAM  
To do what? Stop Abaddon before she strikes?

DEAN  
Or grab Dad and haul ass. Look, point is he's doing it.

SAM  
How? He still needs two ingredients for the spell. Unless... unless there's some place nearby that sells real hoodoo.

SAM opens the laptop.

DEAN  
I'll call Garth.

DEAN takes out his phone. SAM clicks on an item on a police scanner application on the laptop.

VOICE ON POLICE RADIO  
All units, possible homicide at Astro Comics. Location...

SAM  
Hey.

DEAN  
Hmm?

SAM  
It just hit the wires – one dead at Astro Comics.

DEAN  
[looking over SAM’s shoulder] Abaddon?

SAM  
Yeah, has to be.

DEAN  
Okay, so she's close. I'll go find Henry. You find Larry. Figure out how to kill this chick.

DEAN leaves the room.

EXT. HOUSE – DAY

SAM stops in front of the house, looking at a notepad.

INT. HOUSE – DAY

A WOMAN pours tea. LARRY sits in an armchair and SAM on a couch.

LARRY  
So, Henry is dead. I was so sure that – that he had survived.

SAM  
Yes, well, um, like I said – I found his journal and was hoping you could fill in the gaps and explain to me what happened that night in 1958.

LARRY  
It doesn't matter. They're gone. We're gone.

SAM  
But Abaddon is not.

LARRY  
Abaddon was a hired gun. She killed us all that one night.

SAM  
Everyone but you.

LARRY  
She blinded me. It's a miracle I survived.

WOMAN  
It's okay, dear.

The WOMAN walks over to LARRY’s chair and puts a hand on his shoulder. LARRY leans over and kisses her other hand.

LARRY  
But she did not get what she came for.

SAM  
The box. Listen, Abaddon is here, and she wants this thing. So I need to know everything there is to know about it.

LARRY  
In the box is the key to every object, scroll, spell ever collected for thousands of years under one roof. It is the supernatural mother lode.

INT. SHOP – DAY

DEAN enters.

HENRY  
Poo-goh. Kah-nee-lah....

HENRY is speaking the words of the spell in front of a door on which is drawn the same symbol he used in 1958. The symbol is glowing bright gold.

DEAN  
Henry, wait!

HENRY  
This is a risk I have to take.

DEAN  
And what if you die, huh? Who said you'll even survive a jump?

HENRY turns to face DEAN. The symbol stops glowing.

HENRY  
You cannot begin to understand how I felt after reading John's journal.

DEAN  
Oh, I think I can. See, I've read that thing more times than you can imagine, and it hurts every time.

HENRY  
Maybe so, but you didn't let him down! I did! Just like you said!

DEAN  
Well, I was wrong.

HENRY  
No! No, you were right. And I'm going to go back and give him the life he deserves, not the one he was forced to live.

DEAN  
And what if it's not meant to be?

HENRY  
Then it will be!

DEAN  
How can you be so sure?

HENRY  
Because it's the right thing to do! I can save him and stop Abaddon!

DEAN  
How?

HENRY  
By going back an hour before she attacks and making preparations.

DEAN  
If you do that and you change the past, me and Sam might cease to exist!

HENRY  
I'm aware that time is a delicate mistress, but I'm willing to bet on this being for the best.

DEAN  
Listen, I understand that this is not your idea of a happy ending, okay, and that – that you're disappointed that me and Sam are mouth-breathing hunters. But you know what? We stopped the Apocalypse.

HENRY  
If this works the way I planned, there will never be an Apocalypse to stop.

INT. LARRY’S HOUSE – DAY

SAM  
So... Abaddon wants the key so she can get her hands on it.

LARRY  
[chuckles] Can you imagine what she would do with that?

SAM  
So, how do we stop her? How do we stop Abaddon?

LARRY  
You don't. [He takes a pen out of his pocket and writes on a notepad.] If you know where the key is, then take it to these coordinates. [He hands the notepad to SAM.] Throw it in. Shut the door forever. And walk away.

SAM  
Wait, w-why would I do that?

LARRY  
Because it is the safest place on earth, warded against any evil ever created. It is impervious to any entry, except the key.

SAM  
Right, but then all that knowledge would be – would be lost and gone forever.

LARRY  
And that is the price we have to pay for keeping it away from Abaddon. You do... have the key, don't you?

SAM  
I don't, um... but, uh… [he stands] my brother... [the WOMAN stands also] my brother does.

WOMAN  
How rude. You haven't finished your tea, Sam.

The WOMAN’s eyes turn black and she hits SAM. He falls to the ground.

LARRY  
Abaddon.

ABADDON  
The years have not been kind, Larry.

The WOMAN holds a knife, which she swings at LARRY. Blood splatters an old photograph of LARRY and the WOMAN on the mantelpiece.

INT. SHOP – DAY

DEAN’s phone rings.

DEAN (on phone)  
Sammy?

INT. LARRY’S HOUSE – DAY

ABADDON, back in JOSIE’s body and wearing the clothes of the YOUNG WOMAN from Astro Comics, sits with her feet on the kitchen table. LARRY and the WOMAN are dead in the next room. The scene alternates between ABADDON at LARRY’s house and DEAN in the shop.

ABADDON (on phone)  
No. Much sexier. Try again.

DEAN (on phone)  
Abaddon.

ABADDON (on phone)  
Good boy. Now listen up – I want to make a good, old-fashioned horse trade. Henry and the key for your brother. Or he dies. [DEAN closes his eyes.] Am I clear?

DEAN (on phone)  
Crystal.

ABADDON (on phone)  
On the road to Larry's, there's a processing plant. Don't keep me waiting.

INT. SHOP – DAY

DEAN hangs up.

HENRY  
Abaddon has Sam?

DEAN  
She wants to trade you and the key for Sam's life.

HENRY  
If I could just go back, stop this all from happening.

DEAN  
And what if you can't? I can't take that risk – not with Sammy on the hook now.

HENRY  
I can't abandon my son, Dean! Not again! I need to do this. I'm sorry. [He turns back to the sigil on the door.] Kah-nee-lah... Poo-goh. [The sigil glows gold again.] Kah-nee-lah... Poo-goh.

DEAN  
Well, I'm sorry, too.

DEAN wraps his arms around HENRY from behind.

ACT FOUR  
EXT. ROAD – NIGHT

The IMPALA drives down the road.

INT. IMPALA – NIGHT

DEAN is driving. HENRY, in the passenger seat, wakes.

DEAN  
Sorry about that.

HENRY  
No, you're not. You've wanted to do that since we met.

DEAN  
Henry, you need to understand something. When my dad died, I couldn't save him... no matter how bad I wanted to. I never want that to happen to Sam... ever. If there's a chance that I can save him, I'm gonna do it. He's my brother. He's the only family I got.

EXT. PROCESSING PLANT – NIGHT

The IMPALA is parked outside the plant.

INT. PROCESSING PLANT – NIGHT

DEAN and HENRY walk through the plant. HENRY’s hands are behind his back and DEAN holds his arm. They enter a large room.

HENRY  
Don't do it, Dean.

DEAN  
Too late for that now.

ABADDON and SAM are waiting in the room.

HENRY  
That's the problem with you hunters. You're all short-sighted.

DEAN  
Yeah, at least we're not extinct. Abaddon! I'll send Henry here over with the box. You do the same with Sam. No tricks.

DEAN puts the box into HENRY’s jacket pocket.

ABADDON  
My only interest is Henry and the key. You two are free to go.

DEAN gives HENRY a shove. HENRY doesn’t move and DEAN takes out his gun.

DEAN  
You can do this standing, or you can do it crawling. Your call.

SAM, whose hands are bound in front of him, starts walking towards DEAN. HENRY starts walking towards ABADDON. SAM pauses when he and HENRY meet in the middle.

SAM  
Henry, I'm sorry.

HENRY  
Save it.

SAM keeps walking. DEAN takes out a knife to cut the rope binding SAM’s hands.

SAM  
Don't do this, Dean. This is a bad idea.

DEAN  
Shut your mouth. Let's go. [He cuts the rope. HENRY reaches ABADDON.] Come on.

DEAN and SAM try to leave the room, but at a motion from ABADDON, the door closes.

DEAN  
We had a deal!

ABADDON  
[laughs] Surprise. I lied.

ABADDON plunges a hand into HENRY’s abdomen.

SAM  
Henry!

SAM starts to run towards HENRY, but DEAN puts out a hand to stop him.

DEAN  
Wait. Wait.

ABADDON withdraws her hand and HENRY gasps. His mouth is full of blood. We see that he is holding a gun behind his back and that his handcuffs weren’t fastened.

HENRY  
You're not the only one.

HENRY shoots ABADDON under the chin. Her skull glows with bright light.

FLASHBACK: INT. IMPALA – NIGHT

DEAN (V-O)  
I'm gonna do it. He's my brother. He's the only family I got.

HENRY  
So, what are you thinking?

DEAN  
Can you slow Abaddon down? Because if you can, I'll do the rest.

INT. PROCESSING PLANT – NIGHT

ABADDON  
Whoo! What a blast. Now, give me the box.

ABADDON reaches into HENRY’s jacket pocket and takes out a pack of cards. She throws it to the ground.

ABADDON  
[screaming] Where is it?!

We hear loud crashing noises and the lights go off and on with flying sparks.

ABADDON  
Okay. We can do this the hard way.

ABADDON grabs HENRY’s chin and attempts to breathe black smoke into his mouth, but it seems to meet with an invisible shield. She shoves HENRY and he falls to the ground. SAM runs to HENRY and supports him. ABADDON tries to move, but seems to be held in place. She screams again and sparks fly from the lights.

ABADDON  
Why am I stuck?!

FLASHBACK: INT. IMPALA – NIGHT

HENRY carves a devil’s trap into the head of a bullet. He hands it to DEAN.

DEAN  
A devil's trap carved into the bullet.

DEAN puts the bullet into a gun and hands the gun to HENRY.

DEAN  
You're gonna have to get close. And "close" means it could get ugly.

HENRY  
I know. But you do that for blood.

INT. PROCESSING PLANT – NIGHT

HENRY shakes slightly as he leans against SAM and looks up at ABADDON.

ABADDON  
You still didn't kill me.

DEAN  
No, but you'll wish we did. [He cuts off her head with a machete.] The demon trap in your noggin is gonna keep you from smoking out. We're gonna cut you into little steaks and bury each strip under cement. You might not be dead, but you'll wish you were.

HENRY  
We did it.

DEAN crouches down in front of HENRY.

DEAN  
No, you did it. For a bookworm, that wasn't bad, Henry.

HENRY  
[smiles] I'm sorry I judged you two so harshly for being hunters. I should have known better.

SAM  
About?

HENRY  
You're also Winchesters. As long as we're alive, there's always hope. [DEAN and SAM look at each other.] I didn't know my son as a man, but having met you two... [HENRY takes DEAN’s hand with his right hand and holds out his left hand to SAM] …I know I would have been proud of him.

  
Dean

No your not going to die

Henry  
how will you stop it

Dean  
CAS

  
Wings flap

Henry  
An angel

Cas walks over and heals Henry

Henry  
I can't beileve you know a angel great why didn't you call him before

  
Cas turns looking at them

Dean  
Cas couldn't he trying to find information on an enemy

  
Henry  
What enemy

 

The IMPALA pulls up outside a bunker.

Lebanon, Kansas

DEAN and SAM get out of the IMPALA and walk towards the entrance of the bunker, which is built into a bank. The bunker appears to be a two-story building above ground level.

DEAN  
When's the last time somebody was in this place?

SAM  
Sixty-five, seventy years ago.

DEAN opens The Box and takes out the key inside it. SAM and DEAN walk down a short flight of stairs to the door.

INT. BUNKER – DAY

DEAN and SAM enter and shine their flashlights over a railing at the level below them, revealing 1950s-style communications equipment.

DEAN  
Son of a bitch.

SAM  
Look at this. Ham radio, telegraph, switchboard. This was their nerve center.

DEAN  
Henry did say that they ran dispatch on their own team of hunters. [He shines his flashlight on a table containing a chess board, ashtray, glass and a dirty coffee cup.] Wow. Halfway through their coffee and a game of chess – looks like whoever was manning the hub left quick.

SAM  
On the alarm call that ended the Men of Letters.

DEAN opens a switch box on the wall and pushes a lever. Lights come on. DEAN pushes another lever.

SAM  
Son of a bitch.

DEAN joins SAM downstairs and they walk to the doorway of a large, attractively furnished room with bookshelves, polished wooden floors and large wooden tables. "Get Thee Behind Me, Satan" by Ella Fitzgerald begins to play.

DEAN  
Sammy, I think we found the Bat Cave.

Henry snorts  
I never thought of that

  
Henry  
Hey do you two mind modernize this places

Sam  
HHH WE Don't

  
Henry  
Those enemies what if you could make them lose everything

  
Sam  
what do you mean

Henry  
I'll get it set up but We can make it  where we know where every Levithan is plus we can turn this place back into what it was for other hunters

Sam  
To bad bobby wasn't

Henry  
the one you told me about

Dean  
Yeah

Henry  
Have your angel bring him back

Dean slams hand on head Why didn't we think of this

CAS

Castiel appears  
and the sigils turn red

Henry  
oh crap I grant the angel of Thursday entry

The sigils turn Blue and disappear

Castiel  
Woah those are some powerful wards

  
Dean  
What  
Castiel  
I would have died if you didn't grant soon

Henry  
strongest wards there is hmm we should strengthen them

Castiel  
Why am I here

Dean  
Bobby

Castiel  
I don't have enough power

Henry  
That's easy to fix

Castiel  
well I better get prepare then  
 


	5. Crowley room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short shot of Crowley

Crowley appears in smoke coughing up blood

oh you poor dear mommy got you 

Crowley   
Mother 

Rowena   
So he kept his word about you as well 

Crowley   
Mother your working for Lucifer 

Rowena   
Oh my boy soon you will too 

Crowley stands 

ALL around there is   
A Devil trap in the roof and the floor there's a  
Couch Blankets and Pillows   
Food and water   
A Huge flat screen   
in the small area of the right side of the room   
on the left side, there's a Bathroom   
in the middle A Huge shower area and a wardrobe   
And finally a Small Library 

Crowley   
what is this place

Rowena   
This is your home until you decide to declare your loyalty to the true ruler of the universe 

Crowley   
Mother you mean you bound yourself oh god Why would I ever do something like that  
Rowena   
this room is in alternative world time moves slower in here it will be thousands of years here only a moment out there 

Crowley   
he thinks that will 

Rowena  
No the air will 

Crowley   
gulps what 

Rowena   
Here you are human and you will be tortured by your soul and mind every second until you swear to believe me soon you'll beg for loyalty 

Crowley watches as Rowena Disappears 

Crowley suddenly feels his soul screaming in agony and feels the weight of his time as a demon overwhelmed him


	6. Wincehster new home

 

EXT. BUNKER – DAY

The IMPALA pulls up outside a bunker.

Lebanon, Kansas

DEAN and SAM plus Henry get out of the IMPALA and walk towards the entrance of the bunker, which is built into a bank. The bunker appears to be a two-story building above ground level.  
DEAN  
When's the last time somebody was in this place?

SAM  
Sixty-five, seventy years ago.

DEAN opens The Box and takes out the key inside it. SAM and DEAN walk down a short flight of stairs to the door.

Henry Takes a deep breath  
DEAN and SAM enter and shine their flashlights over a railing at the level below them, revealing 1950s-style communications equipment.

DEAN  
Son of a bitch.

SAM  
Look at this. Ham radio, telegraph, switchboard. This was their nerve center.

DEAN  
Henry did say that they ran dispatch on their own team of hunters. [He shines his flashlight on a table containing a chess board, ashtray, glass and a dirty coffee cup.] Wow. Halfway through their coffee and a game of chess – looks like whoever was manning the hub left quick.

SAM  
On the alarm call that ended the Men of Letters.

DEAN opens a switch box on the wall and pushes a lever. Lights come on. DEAN pushes another lever.

SAM  
Son of a bitch.

DEAN joins SAM downstairs and they walk to the doorway of a large, attractively furnished room with bookshelves, polished wooden floors and large wooden tables. "Get Thee Behind Me, Satan" by Ella Fitzgerald begins to play.

DEAN  
Sammy, I think we found the Bat Cave.

Henry  
The bat cave you mean batman huh

Sam  
Too bad Bobby isn't here he would love this place

  
Henry  
The man you told me about

Dean  
Huh yes  
Henry  
Why didn't you have the angel bring him back

Sam groans  
Crap I didn't think of that

Dean  
Might as well c...

Henry  
wait the wards if you call him he will be Destroyed the moment he appears  
Dean  
Woah  
Henry  
Yeah these are the most powerful wards  
Sam  
 Well if ABADDON could appear  
Henry  
We need to strengthen and update them give me a moment

Dean  
Great should we bring back any others  
   
Sam  
Let's find out how and what happens if we do first  
The wards flicker for a moment and then shine and disappears  
Henry  
There it is now powerful enough to keep anything at or lower than a prince of hell  
Dean  
Prince of hell  
Henry  
Yellow-eyed demon  
Dean  
Arazel  
Henry  
Yes you mean you kill the second oldest prince great there is only three left unless Lucifer makes more  
Sam  
How do we make this place powerful enough to block an archangel  
Henry  
that takes power we currently don't possess  
Dean  
What do we need  
Henry  
Hmm A Levithan should power it up to block an archangel as powerful as Gabriel but two will keep Raphael Ten will keep Lucifer out and 12 will keep Michael  
Sam  
Do you need the full or just a part of them'  
Henry  
Just a head so I can take the souls out of the Levithan  
Sam  
I'll go and get the heads why don't you work on bobby  
   
INT. BUNKER – DAY

Bunker the Library room

Castiel gets Bobby soul in a body

Dean   
'' Okay Now what ''

Henry  
Now I Do a spell and the body will be his and its shape will change to the body at the age he wants it to it will be supernatural soul container meaning he will be able to use his soul like your angel except his powers will be the same as any supernatural being that has touched him

Dean  
His limit

Henry  
His soul will power it if he doesn't let it recharge he dies and banished to the empty

Dean  
Empty

Castiel  
Angels and Demons go there upon death  
Henry  
Well I'll get started  
   
( A Door sounds open )  
A voice yells Dean , CAS

Castiel and Dean look up  
what  
Sam  
Help me get the heads in  

Castiel and dean head up to get the heads  
Sam  
Here the heads as requested  
Henry  
Great I'll Key in the angel already here so that we don't need to do it again  
Sam  
How do  you  
Henry  
It will read the angels already here and automatically adjust I see What dean means about you  
Sam  
Sorry  
Henry  
No, its great you get to learn new things

Sam  
What now

(Dean and Castiel bring the last head down)

Henry  
I'll upgrade when you need or want to bring in  anyone not here currently you need to let the wards know

  
Dean  
How do we let the wards know

Henry  
You have to either bring it in yourself or give permission of your free will and not force in any way if not they either die or get kicked out

Dean  
Great

Henry  
Since part of bobby was stuck in that flask he knows what going on so I suggest we head to bed and when we wake up he will have been  healed

Dean  
that's great well night folks

Castiel  
I'll go back looking after our guest

Sam  
Bye Cas

Castiel nods and disappears

Henry  
see you two tomorrow

Night

 

  
(Bunker Morning)  
DEAN walks into the “Bat Cave” room, wearing a gray bathrobe and slippers. Books are spread over the tables and Henry is leaning over reading from two of them.

  
Dean  
Woah this place is so old Where's Bobby

  
Henry  
they are out to update this place

Dean  
Cool

  
Door Opens

Dean  
Morning Where's the stuff

Sam  
You wouldn't believe it dean

Dean  
What

Sam  
when we brought it and got the train carrying it within Ten yards of this place the Truck vanish and according To Bobby who Look around it in the garage yeah we have a garage and A dungeon and who knows what else

Henry  
Hey I have a case if you want one while I and Bobby get this place modern

Dean  
Sounds good so  
EXT. COLLEGE CAMPUS – DAY

Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania

INT. LIBRARY – DAY

An OLD MAN wearing a black hat walks up to a library counter where a LIBRARIAN is standing.

LIBRARIAN  
Well, well... It's so late. I didn't expect you in at all.

OLD MAN  
Three times I had to transfer the bus lines to lose him today.

LIBRARIAN  
Right – your sinister friend.

OLD MAN  
You don't believe me I'm being followed. Nobody ever does. So, yes, I would like to see, uh, [he reads from a notebook] manuscript FD113 from the Holtzinger estate.

LIBRARIAN  
Oh, my. You're going to catalogue that whole collection for us, aren't you?

OLD MAN  
If I have to.

CUT TO:

A WOMAN wearing white gloves puts a large box labeled “FD113” down on a table in front of the OLD MAN. He removes his black hat and is wearing a skullcap underneath.

OLD MAN  
Thank you.

WOMAN  
Um-hmm.

The OLD MAN puts on white gloves and opens the box. Inside is a red ledger. He runs his fingers down the first entries, then flips quickly through more pages before sitting back in his chair.

OLD MAN  
Gottenyu.

CUT TO:

The OLD MAN puts the red ledger down on the library counter in front of the LIBRARIAN.

OLD MAN  
This book – we need to protect it. This thing they put on me – he's too close! I can't take this ledger with me!

LIBRARIAN  
Of course you can't. It's part of the special reference section, where it will be perfectly safe.

OLD MAN  
Oh. Oh. Oh. I still have 10 minutes, yes?

LIBRARIAN  
Eight minutes... before all materials must be returned to the main desk.

The OLD MAN smiles and speaks in Yiddish.

OLD MAN  
Subtitle: I hope they pay you good to keep that bug up your ass.

EXT. COLLEGE CAMPUS – NIGHT

The OLD MAN leaves the library and looks around. A MAN is watching him from a distance.

INT. CAMPUS PUB – NIGHT

The OLD MAN makes a call on a pay phone in the pub.

EXT. CAMPUS PUB – NIGHT

A BESPECTACLED MAN IN A SUIT watches through the pub windows.

INT. CAMPUS PUB – NIGHT

VOICE ON PHONE MESSAGE  
Leave a message after the tone.

OLD MAN (on phone)  
Now, listen to me carefully. I got no time left. I found it! I found it! When you – when you follow me here, you – you – you’re gonna need this number here – Q...

EXT. CAMPUS PUB – NIGHT

The BESPECTACLED MAN IN A SUIT watches.

INT. CAMPUS PUB – NIGHT

The OLD MAN slowly hangs up the phone. He walks towards the windows. As students watch, he smiles and calls out to the BESPECTACLED MAN IN A SUIT outside.

OLD MAN  
Why so shy? Come in! Come in out of the cold! You'll have a cup of coffee with – with your old enemy. You Nazi piece of rubbish!

The OLD MAN begins to sizzle and smoke rises from his body. Students gasp in alarm.

OLD MAN  
You Nazi pig!

The OLD MAN’s skin burns and he is engulfed in flames. Students scream and run away.

EXT. CAMPUS PUB – NIGHT

The BESPECTACLED MAN IN A SUIT watches the fire, then turns to leave.

EXT. BUNKER – DAY

Two Weeks Later

The IMPALA is parked outside.

INT. BUNKER – DAY

DEAN enters, carrying a duffel bag. He calls out to SAM as he walks towards the “Bat Cave” room, where SAM is sitting in front of his laptop at a table.

DEAN  
Hey!

SAM  
Hey! So... how's Kevin doing?

DEAN  
You know. He's okay, I guess. In his corner, hacking out his Da Vinci code – nothing actionable yet. [He takes a beer out of the refrigerator.] Garth says hi, by the way. Anything from Cas?

SAM  
[smiles] No. Not – not a peep. Why? You?

DEAN  
No, he's, uh – he's not answering.

SAM  
Right. Well, uh, so I have been [DEAN sits down opposite him] trying to chart out the Letters' network of hunters, their allies, uh, affiliated groups they worked with, kept files on…

DEAN  
Circa 1958?

SAM  
Yeah. True. Uh, most are dead or defunct, but others – I'm not so sure, and this one... you should definitely check out. [He puts a file with the Aquarian Star symbol on it in front of DEAN.]

DEAN  
The Judah Initiative?

SAM  
European team – they were active during World War II.

DEAN  
Really? Hunters fighting in a war – that's cool.

SAM  
Not exactly hunters, n-not exactly fighting, but, uh...

DEAN  
Rabbis? Rabbis? [SAM nods.] Really?

DEAN looks at a photograph of a group of men in the file.

SAM  
The Letters' file on them is – is sketchy, but, apparently, they were hard-core saboteurs. So, I ran a search on the Initiative's entire roster, and I got a hit – one Rabbi Isaac Bass. He was 17 years old when he joined the Initiative and 85 years old when he died... two weeks ago. [He turns his laptop towards DEAN.] In a college town back east, he was capped.

DEAN  
"Capped"?

The headline of the Wilkes-Barre Monitor article on the laptop screen reads “Freak Accident on Campus.”

SAM  
Yeah. He was there doing research, and according to eyewitnesses, he spontaneously combusted.

DEAN  
So… this is a case? [SAM raises his eyebrows and DEAN looks around the room as if he doesn’t want to leave.] I just got back.

EXT. LIBRARY – DAY

The IMPALA stops for a moment and SAM gets out, then it drives off.

LIBRARIAN (V-O)  
So you... worked with the late Rabbi Bass?

INT. LIBRARY – DAY

SAM, wearing jeans, a jacket and a vest, stands at the counter talking to the same LIBRARIAN who spoke to RABBI BASS.

SAM  
I was a research associate of Rabbi Bass, yes. I'm trying to complete his last paper for publication. I'd just like to review what he was after here.

LIBRARIAN  
Well, that would be quite a lot of material. He was here open to close for almost a week.

SAM  
Wow. Um, how about just the stuff he was looking at... you know, the day he, uh... caught fire?

LIBRARIAN  
Does shorten the list a bit.

INT. CAMPUS PUB – DAY

Two ATTRACTIVE YOUNG WOMEN in matching sports uniforms are sitting across a table from DEAN, who is wearing a suit.

ATTRACTIVE YOUNG WOMAN 1  
He was a really nice old kook.

ATTRACTIVE YOUNG WOMAN 2  
Really nice.

DEAN  
Kook? How so?

ATTRACTIVE YOUNG WOMAN 2  
You know, he'd talk a lot to us, to himself, to anyone who'd listen. He was always talking about this secret war that nobody knew was going on.

ATTRACTIVE YOUNG WOMAN 1  
Conspiracy stuff – he was obsessed with Nazis.

ATTRACTIVE YOUNG WOMAN 2  
But he said they were "Special Nazis." You know, necromancers.

DEAN  
Necromancers?

A BEARDED YOUNG MAN carrying a fruity drink with a pink umbrella in it sits down at a table nearby. He appears to be watching DEAN.

ATTRACTIVE YOUNG WOMAN 2  
Yeah, like from that world of whatever-craft that my little brother is always playing.

DEAN  
Nazi... necromancers.

ATTRACTIVE YOUNG WOMAN 1  
It's sad, isn't it – that old people have to go so crazy?

ATTRACTIVE YOUNG WOMAN 2  
I know. It is sad.

DEAN  
Hmm.

DEAN looks at the BEARDED YOUNG MAN, who is staring at him. The BEARDED YOUNG MAN smiles and raises a hand.

DEAN  
You, um... [the BEARDED YOUNG MAN looks away] I'm sorry. You, uh, you both saw the accident?

ATTRACTIVE YOUNG WOMAN 1  
I can still hear his screams.

ATTRACTIVE YOUNG WOMAN 2  
It was like the fire was alive, like – like it was attacking him.

ATTRACTIVE YOUNG WOMAN 1  
It was like watching the most awful movie of the most terrible thing you could possibly see.

ATTRACTIVE YOUNG WOMAN 2  
It was like that.

DEAN  
Yeah.

DEAN looks at the BEARDED YOUNG MAN again. After meeting DEAN’s eyes for a moment, the BEARDED YOUNG MAN looks down.

INT. LIBRARY – DAY

A woman pushing a trolley leaves SAM at a table with the box labeled “FD113.” SAM, who is wearing white gloves, opens the box and takes out “The Explorer’s Guide to North American Birds.”

INT. CAMPUS PUB – DAY

DEAN holds up his FBI badge to the BEARDED YOUNG MAN.

DEAN  
Special Agent Bolan.

DEAN puts his badge on the table and the BEARDED YOUNG MAN looks at it.

BEARDED YOUNG MAN  
Oh, really? Wow. I thought you were like a headhunter or something. [He laughs.]

DEAN  
This is the second, maybe third time I'm seeing you today? Why you following me, Gingerbread?

BEARDED YOUNG MAN  
Oh, so we, um... we didn't have a thing back there, huh?

DEAN  
Back where? W-what, now?

BEARDED YOUNG MAN  
I'm sorry, man. I – I thought – I thought we had a thing back at the quad, you know – a little "eye magic" moment, and I saw you here [DEAN picks up his badge] and I figured I'd wait until you were done with your meeting and then maybe we might, uh...

DEAN  
Yeah. Uh, okay, but no – uh, no moment. This is a... federal investigation.

BEARDED YOUNG MAN  
Is that supposed to make you less interesting? No. I – I'm sorry, man. I hope – I hope I didn't freak you out or anything.

DEAN  
No. No. I – I'm n-not freaked out. It's just a, you know... a federal thing. It's, uh... Okay… [his phone rings] citizen. As you were.

DEAN walks away.

BEARDED YOUNG MAN  
You have a good night.

DEAN  
You – you... [ he turns back to the BEARDED YOUNG MAN and bumps into a table, causing glasses to knock against each other] have a – okay.

DEAN leaves the pub.

EXT. CAMPUS PUB – DAY

DEAN answers his phone.

DEAN (on phone)  
Yeah.

SAM (on phone, V-O)  
Hey.

EXT. LIBRARY – DAY  
We see SAM from a distance, as if through the eyes of someone watching him.

SAM (on phone)  
Hey. So I, uh, looked into the rabbi's research. It doesn't make a lot of sense –

SAM pauses and looks around. The camera shifts as if the person watching him ducked behind a corner.

SAM (on phone)  
Um, bird watching.

The scene alternates between DEAN walking away from the campus pub and SAM walking away from the library.

DEAN (on phone)  
Huh. Well, uh, the two very hot co-captains of the women's volleyball team agree that the rabbi's death was very unnatural. I think we still got a case.

SAM (on phone)  
That would explain why I have something stuck to my shoe.

DEAN (on phone)  
You being followed?

SAM (on phone)  
Yeah, I think so.

DEAN (on phone)  
That's weird. I thought I was being followed earlier. Turned out to be a gay thing.

SAM (on phone)  
What?

DEAN (on phone)  
Nothing. You need a hand?

SAM (on phone)  
Yes, please. Got someplace quiet?

DEAN (on phone)  
Visitors’ parking – the boonies. I'll park in the back. 30 minutes.

EXT. VISITORS’ PARKING AREA – NIGHT

SAM walks to the trunk of the IMPALA. He fumbles the keys, deliberately drops them to the ground and crouches down to pick them up. DEAN walks up behind a LARGE MAN, who crouching in the bushes watching SAM.

DEAN  
Hey, pal.

The LARGE MAN stands up, towering over DEAN, and we see that he is the VERY LARGE MAN from 1944.

DEAN yells as he goes flying through the air. He crashes into the IMPALA, breaking a side window, and falls to the ground.

SAM  
Dean?

DEAN groans. The VERY LARGE MAN steps out of the bushes and heads for SAM, who opens the trunk of the IMPALA and takes out a machete. SAM swings the knife at the VERY LARGE MAN and it gets stuck in his forearm. DEAN rolls over onto his front on the ground and raises his head to watch. With an effort, SAM pulls the knife free. The VERY LARGE MAN grabs SAM by the throat and lifts him off the ground.

MAN’S VOICE  
Stop.

The VERY LARGE MAN lets go of SAM. The BEARDED YOUNG MAN from the campus pub walks up.

DEAN  
Oh, my spleen. Ahh!

SAM  
What... the hell... is that?

BEARDED YOUNG MAN  
He's a Golem. Well, he's my Golem.

SAM  
Right.

With a grimace, DEAN flops onto his back.

ACT TWO  
INT. HOUSE – NIGHT

The BEARDED YOUNG MAN opens the door. The GOLEM pushes him aside and walks past him into the house. The BEARDED YOUNG MAN, DEAN and SAM follow.

BEARDED YOUNG MAN  
The rabbi who was murdered, Isaac Bass – he was my grandfather. That's why we're here. When you guys started to follow up on his case, we started following you.

The GOLEM paces the room.

DEAN  
So, wait. What you're saying is that you and me – we, uh, didn't have a moment?

RABBI BASS’ GRANDSON  
No, man. I was tailing you.

DEAN  
[to SAM] Told you I was being followed. He was my gay thing.  
[to RABBI BASS’ GRANDSON] It was really good. You really had me there. It was very smooth.

RABBI BASS’ GRANDSON  
Yeah, well, smooth is just about all I got. [The GOLEM looks at him.] What?

The GOLEM grunts.

RABBI BASS’ GRANDSON  
Yeah, that's right. Keep walking... you Chia Pet.

The GOLEM makes another noise.

SAM  
So, that's a Golem?

RABBI BASS’ GRANDSON  
Yes. Shaped from clay and brought to life by rabbis to protect the Jewish people in times of – I don't know – general crappiness.

SAM  
And he's yours?

RABBI BASS’ GRANDSON  
Hardly. My grandfather left him to me. I'm the last surviving descendant of the members of this... thing, this... Initiative.

SAM  
The Judah Initiative?

RABBI BASS’ GRANDSON  
Right, and he –

GOLEM  
[directly behind SAM and DEAN, growling] Who?! [DEAN and SAM jump and look around in alarm.] Who are they to know about the men of Judah?

DEAN  
It's okay.

EXT. HOUSE – NIGHT

The BESPECTACLED MAN IN A SUIT watches through the windows.

INT. HOUSE – NIGHT

DEAN  
We are the good guys.

SAM  
W-we're hunters, uh – Sam and Dean Winchester. We know about The Judah Initiative because our grandfather was a Man of Letters.

GOLEM  
Yes. The rabbis knew the Men of Letters.

EXT. HOUSE – NIGHT

The BESPECTACLED MAN IN A SUIT watches through the windows.

INT. HOUSE – NIGHT

RABBI BASS’ GRANDSON hands beers to DEAN and SAM.

DEAN  
Thank you.

SAM  
Thanks.

RABBI BASS’ GRANDSON  
Take a seat. So... your grandfather was into all this supernatural stuff, too?

DEAN  
Yeah, grandparents, mom, dad, truckload of cousins – the whole family was lousy for it, but we... [he looks at the GOLEM, which is still pacing] never had a Golem.

SAM  
Right. Yeah. We, um, we grew up in it, but you... didn't?

RABBI BASS’ GRANDSON  
My grandfather's adventures, the Initiative, the Golem, the war – they were the stories that he told me when I was a kid. I thought it was make-believe. So did my parents – you know, fantasies to help him cope with all the horrible stuff he'd seen, but every once in a while, crazy old Grandpa Bass would come back by on one of his trips, hand me a $20 savings bond, and say, "one day, you'll inherit the mantle." Sure enough, a few days after he died, this big box shows up at my apartment. He always said I’d know what to do. Which was crap, because when I opened that box, this big, naked, potato-faced lunatic wakes up and goes crazy!

We see the scene briefly from outside the house as the GOLEM looks out the window.

GOLEM  
I didn't... go crazy.

RABBI BASS’ GRANDSON  
You trashed my entertainment center! And my water bed.

GOLEM  
This boy knows nothing, observes none of the mitzvahs, labors on Sabbath, dines on swine.

RABBI BASS’ GRANDSON  
Everybody loves bacon!

GOLEM  
He's no rabbi. Yifalchunbee!

RABBI BASS’ GRANDSON  
[holds up a hand] Oh, don't start with that stuff again.

GOLEM  
Yifalchunbee!

RABBI BASS’ GRANDSON  
Enough! Please! Quiet time!

The GOLEM resumes pacing around the house.

SAM  
All right. What was that? What was he saying?

RABBI BASS’ GRANDSON  
It's Hebrew for something like "take charge," but I have no idea what he means. Look, I grew up in Short Hills. I cheated my way through Hebrew school. I never really listened to my grandfather, what he was saying.

DEAN  
So, wait – he just sends you this – this Golem and expects you to work it out?

RABBI BASS’ GRANDSON  
He didn't get much chance to prepare me, I guess. My parents – they did everything they could to prevent him from screwing me up with all his crazy talk. See, after the war, my grandfather spent the rest of his life trying to track down something he called the Thule Society.

SAM  
The Thule Society. Right. They were Nazis.

DEAN  
Nazi necromancers.

RABBI BASS’ GRANDSON  
N-necro-who?

SAM  
Uh, necromancer – uh, witches, sorcerers, dark magic, mostly with dead people.

RABBI BASS’ GRANDSON  
[uncertainly] Okay. All I know about the Thule is that they were this twisted, secret fraternity, hell-bent on world domination, that sponsored the early days of the Nazi Party. My grandfather said The Judah Initiative was started to fight them.

GOLEM  
And the Thule murdered your grandfather, boy. Find them so I can do my work! [He smashes a side table.]

RABBI BASS’ GRANDSON  
Hey! Hey!! We're renting here! Renting.

The GOLEM walks into the kitchen.

RABBI BASS’ GRANDSON  
Look... I think my Golem's right. My grandfather – he left me this message on my machine the day he died, and he said that he had found something that the Thule were willing to kill him for. He said he was hiding it here in plain sight. He left me this weird – I don't know – equation. [He takes a piece of paper out of his pocket.] It's not a phone number or an address or coordinates – Q-L-6-7-3-W-3-8? [He hands the piece of paper to DEAN.]

DEAN  
Is it a combination? [He hands it to SAM.]

SAM  
Oh, it's a call number. Library of Congress – their filing system. They use it in college libraries. Uh, Q-L-6-7-3 – that... that's sciences. Uh... birds, I'm guessing. Let's go.

SAM heads for the door. DEAN smirks at RABBI BASS’ GRANDSON.

EXT. LIBRARY – NIGHT

INT. LIBRARY – NIGHT

SAM, DEAN, RABBI BASS’S GRANDSON and the GOLEM enter the library. DEAN is holding lock picks.

RABBI BASS’ GRANDSON  
What, do you two just break in wherever you go?

DEAN  
Yeah, well, our dad wanted us to have a solid career to fall back on, just in case this hunter thing didn't pan out.

SAM reads a directory sign on the wall. Sciences are on Level 2.

SAM  
Okay, so if I'm right, then I think your grandfather switched manuscript FD113 out of the archives. I'll be right back.

SAM runs up the stairs. DEAN sits down to wait at the bottom of the stairs.

CUT TO:

SAM walks past bookshelves on Level 2 and finds the section he’s looking for. Just as he takes the red ledger off the shelf, he is hit at the top of his jaw with a dart. He pulls it out with a grunt. The skin turns a dark purple and he winces, groans and blinks as if his vision is blurring. He staggers back against the bookshelf behind him, then starts to unsteadily walk away with the ledger.

BESPECTACLED MAN IN SUIT  
I owe you thanks. [He steps out from behind a bookshelf.] The rabbi got me this far, but you... [the picture blurs as we see him through SAM’s eyes] took me all the way. Now, give me the ledger.

SAM kicks a trolley at the BESPECTACLED MAN IN A SUIT and staggers away.

SAM  
Help! [DEAN looks around at SAM at the top of the stairs.] N-necromancer!

DEAN  
[to RABBI BASS’ GRANDSON] Stay here!

DEAN runs up the stairs as SAM falls on a landing partway down the stairs. DEAN sees the large purple bruise on SAM’s jaw and neck.

DEAN  
Crap.

A dart hits RABBI BASS’ GRANDSON in the chest.

RABBI BASS’ GRANDSON  
Aah! Aah.

DEAN  
Crap! [to the GOLEM] Hey, big guy, they're both gonna die unless we get whoever cast the spell.

The GOLEM runs up the stairs as DEAN crouches with a hand on SAM’s back.

DEAN  
[to SAM] Come on. Come on. [He helps SAM up.]

CUT TO:

The GOLEM walks past bookshelves on Level 2. The BESPECTACLED MAN IN A SUIT is hiding at the end of one of the bookshelves.

CUT TO:

DEAN touches SAM’s face where the dark purple discoloration is spreading. RABBI BASS’ GRANDSON lies on his back on the floor, breathing shallowly.

CUT TO:

The GOLEM walks along bookshelves on Level 2. A dart hits him in the side of the face. He pauses and removes it.

CUT TO:

DEAN removes the dart in RABBI BASS’ GRANDSON’s chest.

CUT TO:

The GOLEM reaches a hand forcibly through the shelves, knocking books out of the way. He grabs the BESPECTACLED MAN IN A SUIT and pulls him hard against the shelves.

CUT TO:

DEAN looks up at the noise.

CUT TO:

The GOLEM knocks the BESPECTACLED MAN IN A SUIT against the shelves again, then lets him drop to the floor.

CUT TO:

DEAN points his gun up the flight of stairs. The GOLEM drags the BESPECTACLED MAN IN A SUIT partway down the stairs. SAM’s eyes are closed. The GOLEM drops the BESPECTACLED MAN IN A SUIT on the landing. The (no longer bespectacled) MAN IN A SUIT raises his head.

MAN IN SUIT  
Long live the Thule.

The GOLEM breaks the MAN IN A SUIT’s neck. The discoloration on SAM’s face and neck fades and he opens his eyes.

DEAN  
Or not.

ACT THREE  
EXT. – NIGHT

We see a close-up of one of the IMPALA’s headlights. RABBI BASS’ GRANDSON takes a deep breath and sits up in the back seat. The GOLEM is standing next to the IMPALA. RABBI BASS’ GRANDSON puts a hand to his chest where he was hit with the dart.

RABBI BASS’ GRANDSON  
Oh... man.

GOLEM  
The Men of Letters healed you. They saved your life.

SAM and DEAN are standing with shovels next to piles of dirt. A body wrapped in a sheet lies on the ground. They toss the shovels down.

RABBI BASS’ GRANDSON  
What are they doing?

GOLEM  
Burying the necromancer.

DEAN and SAM pick up the body and drop it into the grave.

DEAN  
That's like a bag of Legos. The Golem destroyed this guy.

SAM  
Yeah. So, uh...Thule Society necromancers aside, what's our contingency plan on that?

DEAN  
You mean how do we "oh, no!" Mr. Bill over there?

They pour accelerant over the body.

SAM  
I mean, I'd like to think we could if we had to. Unless you think Aaron can get a handle on him.

As AARON (RABBI BASS’ GRANDSON) watches open-mouthed and the GOLEM watches impassively, DEAN tosses a lit match into the grave.

AARON  
Oh, my God. These guys are psychopaths.

SAM warms his hands over the fire.

INT. AARON’S HOUSE – DAY

DEAN enters carrying a tray of coffees. SAM and AARON are at the table. SAM is using a German to English translator on the laptop. The English translation reads “May 12, 1944. The Commandant has been informed that group one has responded favorably to the latest trials. Proceed w–”

DEAN  
What'd you find out?

SAM  
I think it's a log-book from a Nazi compound in Belarus. [DEAN sets coffees in front of SAM and AARON.] It was run by the Thule.

AARON is reading the ledger.

AARON  
This is the red ledger. [DEAN joins them at the table.] It was lost in the fire that destroyed the compound, but my grandfather was convinced it had been found after the war.

SAM  
Well, it describes the horrible experiments [the GOLEM walks into the room] performed on the camp's population. Magical experiments.

GOLEM  
More horrible than words.

SAM  
You were there, weren't you? At the camp?

GOLEM  
I was made in the ghetto of Vitsyebsk to tear that hell down. I broke its walls, its men. The commandant burnt the place to ash around me.

SAM  
Okay, um, w-what does it mean when – when you tell Aaron to take charge?

GOLEM  
The boy would know... if he could consult the pages.

DEAN  
Pages? W-what pages?

AARON  
When I was – when I was bar mitzvahed, my – my grandfather gave me this little old book. It was in Hebrew. It was like an owner's manual for a Golem.

DEAN  
Okay. Great. Get that, then.

AARON  
I – I can't, exactly. When I went to high school, I sort of... drifted. I started getting off the academic track, and, uh, I kind of, um... I kind of smoked it.

GOLEM  
The boy smoked the pages.

AARON  
They were these thin, vellum-y pages. I mean, it was perfect for rolling. Look, they were driving instructions for a clay man. Okay? It was nonsense. Right? I mean… I... Okay. All right. Look, I'm sorry, okay? Why can't you just tell me what I don't know?!

GOLEM  
[slamming his hands onto the table and leaning over it] It's not my place to guide the rabbi, to teach the teacher! It's not my place! Yifalchunbee!

The GOLEM walks into another room.

DEAN  
That's not super-comforting, got to say.

AARON nods. DEAN gets up and walks to the sink.

SAM  
So, as far as I can tell, these experiments – the Thule were murdering Jews, gypsies – just about anybody and everybody – [DEAN eats something] then trying to magically reanimate them. They were trying to figure out a way to bring their own dead back to life... which I'm guessing they figured out because – this. [He turns pages of the ledger.] This last page is a roster of every dead Thule member who was reanimated.

AARON  
This is why they killed my grandfather?

DEAN  
Anything in there on how to kill it?

SAM  
Apparently, they experimented with that, too. Um – headshot. But, if you don't burn the body within 12 hours, it reanimates again.

DEAN  
Nazi bastards.

EXT. LIBRARY – DAY  
A black car pulls up outside the library. The DRIVER opens the rear door for a MAN WEARING A RING bearing a design with a sword and four crosses.

INT. LIBRARY – DAY

The MAN WEARING A RING and the DRIVER walk up the stairs.

CUT TO:

The MAN WEARING A RING walks among the shelves. The DRIVER walks up to him and speaks with a German accent.

DRIVER  
The security camera's hard drives have all been wiped. Are you sure he's been murdered?

MAN WEARING A RING  
[also in a German accent] Torvald was killed here, but not by a man. I'd know more, but his ghost was forced to depart before it could tell me. They knew enough to burn his remains.

The MAN WEARING A RING takes a book from the shelves and finds some clay underneath it.

DRIVER  
Blood?

MAN WEARING A RING  
Clay. Torvald kills the Initiative's last rabbi, and now the Golem of Vitsyebsk kills him.

INT. AARON’S HOUSE – DAY

DEAN puts a duffel bag down on a table.

DEAN (on phone)  
No, no, Garth, not a tool society – "Thule" – T-H-U-L-E. Yeah. All right. Call me if you find anything.

DEAN hangs up. SAM is using the laptop at the table.

DEAN  
All of Garth's contacts are stumped. Nobody on the circuit's ever even heard of the Thule Society. [He takes off his jacket.] Whoever these people are, they've been flying beneath the hunter radar. Anything?

SAM  
Nothing solid. I mean, the lore is all over the place. Uh, according to one legend, um, it can be shut down if you erase one of the letters off its forehead.

DEAN  
I didn't see any letters on Clayface.

SAM  
Exactly. So, side-burner that. Another one – [SAM reads from an article about Golem from a website titled “Ancient Lore”] "some have a scroll in their mouth you're supposed to rip out."

DEAN  
Wouldn't that give him some sort of a lisp or something?

SAM  
Well, classically, they're not even supposed to speak. We do know that he took on an entire camp full of heavily armed German soldiers and Thule necromancers and won.

DEAN  
One badass Hummel figurine.

SAM  
That we have no idea how to put back in the box.

DEAN  
Great.

AARON comes into the room.

AARON  
So, that's your plan – taking out my Golem?

SAM  
It's not a plan.

DEAN  
We would just feel a lot better if we knew how. That's all.

AARON  
What makes you think you have any right to make that decision?

DEAN  
Believe me, if we need the right, we will take it.

AARON  
Look, he may be a pain in the ass, but he's my responsibility.

SAM  
Look, the Golem was built to go to war. You're not trained for that. How are you gonna take that on?

AARON  
I don't know.

A MAN IN A SUIT kicks in the front door. DEAN grabs AARON and pushes him back. SAM hides the red ledger under a leather bag in the corner. DEAN tries to grab his gun from his duffel bag, but the MAN punches DEAN and sends him flying to the ground. The MAN points a gun at SAM. Another MAN hauls AARON up by his clothing. The GOLEM charges into the room, growling. He overturns a table, grabs one of the MEN, and chokes him.

MAN WEARING A RING  
Enough! There you are… [the GOLEM drops the MAN he was choking] you grim piece of work… [the GOLEM turns to face the MAN WEARING A RING] after all these years.

GOLEM  
Eckhart.

ECKHART  
[holding out a hand towards the GOLEM and speaking in Latin] Subtitle: Clay of Adam, surrender your bond unto me!

The GOLEM stands still and his shoulders sag. ECKHART pats him on the shoulder as he walks past him towards AARON, SAM and DEAN.

ACT FOUR  
INT. AARON’S HOUSE – DAY

The MAN pointing a gun at SAM pushes him against a wall. Another MAN points a gun at DEAN, who is still on the floor. SAM slides down the wall to sit on the floor, holding up his hands. ECKHART walks to the GOLEM, who is standing motionless.

ECKHART  
I command you by the covenant of your makers – Clay of Adam, surrender your bond onto me!

The GOLEM opens his mouth and a small scroll falls into ECKHART’s hand.

ECKHART  
[to AARON] So, you are the Golem's rabbi? [He reads the scroll.] You woke him... but you didn't take possession of him. You write your name on the scroll, boy. That's how you... Yifalchunbee.

AARON  
I didn't know what he meant.

DEAN looks at a gun in his jacket, which is just out of reach.

ECKHART  
Knowledge is power, isn't it? [He strikes AARON across the face and AARON falls back against the wall.] Now, which of you is going to tell me where I can find a certain red ledger?

One of the MEN looks through a chest in front of the bed.

SAM  
How about you screw yourself, Nazi bastard?

ECKHART  
Can we... Could we put the Nazi thing aside for the moment and just talk about this like –

DEAN  
Nazi necromancer dicks? Pass.

SAM  
So I take it you're the commandant? The one that authorized all those experiments?

ECKHART  
Invented... those experiments, thank you.

SAM  
So, what about you? I mean, you're not... undead. So what did you do? You cast a "forever 21" spell on yourself, like your little friend at the library?

ECKHART  
His name was Torvald. And you will suffer for that.

One of the MEN finds the red ledger under the bag in the corner.

DEAN  
You know, I got to say, spell or no spell, he broke easy, so...

The MAN hands the red ledger to ECKHART, who flips through it.

ECKHART  
I'm sorry. So… Let me tell you what I see. A magic Jew at my feet, not a master in sight, and, finally, [he holds up the ledger] our secrets secret once again. Which reminds me of a story. "A Jew, two gentiles, and a Golem walk into a bar" – and it doesn't end with them coming out.

AARON smashes ECKHART with a table leg from the table the GOLEM broke. SAM dives for the gun in the leather bag and DEAN for the gun in his jacket. They shoot the two MEN who were pointing guns at them. The third MAN drags AARON towards the door, but suddenly drops AARON and runs out the door. ECKHART gets to his feet.

ECKHART  
Fools! You can kill me. But you will never kill all the Thule.

SAM and DEAN shoot ECKHART in the head in unison.

DEAN  
Well, that's a start. [to AARON] You okay?

AARON  
Yeah. Yeah.

The camera focuses on ECKHART’s ring-bearing hand and the scroll, which has dropped to the floor. Blood drips nearby, presumably from ECKHART’s gunshot wounds.

ACT FIVE  
INT. AARON’S HOUSE – NIGHT

The GOLEM is still standing near the door with his mouth open. We see light from car headlights through the window and a few moments later AARON, DEAN and SAM enter.

DEAN  
Well, now we know – paper beats Golem, fire beats undead Nazi zombie freaks.

SAM  
So... What do you say, Aaron? I mean, we got a place we can keep him.

AARON  
No. I mean... Eckhart might be dead, but you heard him. The Thule are still out there... hidden, active. [He unwinds the scroll and looks at the last name on it.] That's my grandfather. He left me something important. [He takes a pen out of his pocket.] Something only I can do.

AARON writes his name on the scroll, then rolls it up and places it in the GOLEM’s mouth. The GOLEM breathes deep and straightens his shoulders. He turns to face AARON.

AARON  
It looks like I'm the Judah Initiative now.

GOLEM  
Yifalchunbee.

AARON  
B-but I thought I did.

GOLEM  
Yes. [He bows his head to AARON.]

DEAN looks at SAM and AARON looks up at the GOLEM.

EXT. BUNKER – DAY

The IMPALA is parked outside.

Henry  
The Thule are still around that's great just great  
Okay I think we should turn this place into what it was before

Sam  
You mean a Hunter HQ  
Henry  
Actually, I was looking around and learn in every state there is a chapterhouse

Dean  
You mean we can put hunters in each and

Henry  
yep send them out from here That's what I and Bobby will do you and Sam deal with the Leviathans

Dean  
Okay

Henry  
Oh since your car is known how about you paint it a different color and change the plates

Sam  
We can do that here

Henry  
we have the supplies

Dean  
I know What I doing

Henry  
How about Sam helps us make connections you in

Sam  
Sounds fun

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. the new prophet

NT. TEENAGER’S BEDROOM – NIGHT

KEVIN is playing Bach on the cello.

INT. ABANDONED BUILDING – NIGHT

SAM and DEAN enter a large unlit room carrying flashlights and bags, including the case they stole from DICK ROMAN in 7.20 The Girl with the Dungeons and Dragons Tattoo. SAM puts the case on a table and DEAN puts a duffel bag down on the floor. SAM opens his laptop. DEAN walks over to the case on the table.

INT. TEENAGER’S BEDROOM – NIGHT

KEVIN’s cell phone rings. He continues to play until an alert on his computer pops up with the message “Cello Practice Complete.” He then puts the cello aside and answers the phone.

GIRL  
Hey, Kevin.

KEVIN  
Princeton just adjusted its acceptance rate down to 8.7% for 2013.

INT. GIRL’S BEDROOM – NIGHT

An Asian-American GIRL is sitting on her bed talking on the phone.

GIRL  
Breathe, Kevin. Are you studying?

INT. KEVIN’S BEDROOM – NIGHT

KEVIN  
I'm talking to you.

An alert on KEVIN’s computer screen reads “Elective Period 14:55”.

KEVIN  
I'll start on probability and statistics in 14 minutes.

The scene switches between KEVIN’s and the GIRL’s bedrooms.

GIRL  
I hate probability.

KEVIN  
Tomorrow's my last chance to get a perfect math score.

GIRL  
Your S.A.T.s are great!

KEVIN  
Channing, everybody's S.A.T.s are great. I have to do perfectly.

CHANNING  
Who knows? The essays are at least as important.

KEVIN hits some buttons on his computer and brings up a document headed “College Admission Essay.” The rest of the document is blank.

KEVIN  
I have absolutely nothing to say.

CHANNING  
I know. I know what you mean. I read one by a kid who got into Cornell. He didn't have any arms or legs or anything. He had to type the whole thing with his mouth. It was beautiful.

KEVIN  
I am so screwed.

CHANNING  
You know, no matter what, one day, college isn't going to matter anymore.

KEVIN  
You're out of your mind.

INT. ABANDONED BUILDING – NIGHT

SAM is unwrapping the piece of clay in the case. He takes it out and puts it on the table. DEAN walks over with a tool box.

DEAN  
That's a lot of fuss over a caveman Lego.

SAM  
Yeah. Well, whatever Dick wants is bricked up inside that.

DEAN takes a mallet out of the tool box, hands SAM a pair of safety glasses and puts some on himself.

DEAN  
All right.

DEAN hits the clay once. Thunder claps.

INT. KEVIN’S BEDROOM – NIGHT

KEVIN’s blank college admission essay is still on the screen. KEVIN, who is standing, opens an energy drink and takes a sip. Lightning flashes and thunder claps.

INT. ABANDONED BUILDING – NIGHT

DEAN hits the clay again. Lightning flashes and thunder claps.

INT. KEVIN’S BEDROOM – NIGHT

KEVIN takes another drink.

INT. ABANDONED BUILDING – NIGHT

DEAN  
That sound like somebody saying, "No, wait – stop," to you?

SAM  
Uh... Yeah. Yeah.

DEAN  
Yeah. [shrugs] Oh, well.

DEAN hits the clay several more times.

INT. KEVIN’S BEDROOM – NIGHT

Lightning flashes.

INT. ABANDONED BUILDING – NIGHT

DEAN continues to hammer at the clay.

EXT. SKY – NIGHT

White light radiates from above the clouds and seems to erupt as the thunder roars.

INT. ABANDONED BUILDING – NIGHT

DEAN continues to hammer at the clay.

INT. KEVIN’S BEDROOM – NIGHT

Kevin looks up as more lightning flashes.

INT. ABANDONED BUILDING – NIGHT

DEAN continues to hammer at the clay.

EXT. SKY – NIGHT

Bolts of lightning shoot down from the clouds.

INT. KEVIN’S BEDROOM – NIGHT

The lightning reaches into KEVIN’s room and strikes him. He yells as he is lifted off the ground.

INT. ABANDONED BUILDING – NIGHT

DEAN lifts an inscribed stone tablet out of the broken clay casing.

INT. KEVIN’S BEDROOM – NIGHT

KEVIN is suspended in the air by the lightning as pieces of the roof swirl and fall around him. He drops to the floor, which is covered in broken glass. White light flashes behind his closed eyes.

INT. ABANDONED BUILDING – NIGHT

DEAN turns the tablet over.

INT. KEVIN’S BEDROOM – NIGHT  
KEVIN lies on the floor as white light shines behind his closed eyelids. We see close-ups of some kind of hieroglyphics and when the camera returns to KEVIN there is no longer white light in his eyes. His body jerks on the floor and then goes still.

Castiel Head stands up

  
Meg ''what is it Clarence ''

Castiel '' A prophet has been created excuse me ''

  
Castiel Teleports to Sam and Dean

Castiel '' Sam Dean what have you done

  
SAM hands CASTIEL a bag containing the stone tablet.

SAM  
That's also when we opened this.

CASTIEL  
Oh. Of course. Now I understand.

SAM  
Understand what?

CASTIEL  
You were the ones. Well... I guess that makes sense.

DEAN  
What makes sense?

CASTIEL  
If someone was going to free the Word from the vault of the earth, it would end up being you two.

DEAN  
Oh. Uck. Okay. All right. Okay.

  
SAM  
Yeah, yeah. You – you said something about "The Word." Is that what's written on there?

CASTIEL  
Did you know that a cat's penis is sharply barbed along its shaft? I know for a fact the females were not consulted about that.

DEAN  
Cas, please, we're losing ground out there, okay? We need your help. Can you not see that?

CASTIEL  
This is the handwriting of Metatron.

SAM  
Metatron? You saying a Transformer wrote that?

  
DEAN  
No. That's Megatron.

SAM  
What?

DEAN  
The Transformer – it's Megatron.

SAM  
What?

CASTIEL  
Metatron. He's an angel. He's the scribe of God. He took down dictation when creation was being formed.

SAM  
And that's the Word of God?

CASTIEL  
One of them, yes.

SAM  
Uh... Well, what's it say, then?

CASTIEL  
Uh... "Tree”? [He looks at SAM and DEAN.] "Horse"? "Fiddler crab"? I can't read it. It wasn't meant for angels.

Sam  
Who can

Castiel  
A prophet

Sam  
Chuck

Castiel  
No he's dead

Sam blinks for a moment as Lucifer looks through his memories  
( In Sam Head Lucifer interesting)  
Castiel  
I suggest you return to the bunker and find the prophet

Dean  
I guessing its big

Castiel  
Dean the last time a tablet was used Lucifer learn how to corrupt man imagine what this one can do

Dean  
Demons why not destroy it

Castiel  
Only god Can

Dean  
Guess we are

Castiel  
No time we have to get the tablet to safety  
I'll Take it you find the Prophet

Dean  
How  
Castiel  
good point I'll go then return

  
Castiel Disappears for a moment then reappears

Dean  
Great

Castiel  
No not we have incoming

  
Sounds of Growling and stuff banging

  
Castiel  
Hundred of monsters guess they heard as well  
Castiel grab them and takes them to a hospital

Dean Stumbles  
Hospital

  
Castiel  
sorry let's go

Dean and Sam disappear right as Angels appear

  
Angels  
Was that Castiel

  
Hester  
Fuck

( BUNKER )

Castiel  
Okay we now know what's happening we have to find t... Never mind

Dean  
What

Castiel  
The prophet is standing outside

Dean opens the door and Kevin walks down

Kevin  
Hello


	8. Levithans removal

Sam and Castiel and Dean are shocked that someone could find the Bunker most less enter 

Dean   
'' How did you find us ''  
Kevin shrugs   
'' Don't know there as a voice it told me how to find you and how to help you ''  
Dean gulps taking a step back   
'' A voice ''  
Castiel   
'' Dean Prophets are connected to God if he heard a voice its God talking to him ''  
Dean angry   
'' God's talking to him now after everything ''  
Castiel   
'' This must be a problem big enough for him to get involved ''  
Sam   
'' Stop ''  
Sam turns to Kevin   
'' So what did he said ''  
Kevin   
'' something about Answer lies in the tablet ''  
Dean   
'' Answer what the fuck are you talking about ''  
Castiel   
'' The Levithans ''  
Kevin shrugs   
'' The tablet ''

Sam hands the tablet over   
Dean makes a noise   
Kevin reading it sits down   
'' I need a notepad ''  
Dean looking back and forth sighs leaving to grab a notepad handing it to Kevin   
Kevin writes down   
SAM  
Here. “Leviathan cannot be slain but by a bone of a righteous mortal washed in the three bloods of the fallen.” Uh... It says we need to start with the blood of a fallen angel. 

SAM and DEAN look at CASTIEL. 

CASTIEL  
Well, you know me. [He holds out a small bottle.] I'm always happy to bleed for the Winchesters. 

CASTIEL hands the bottle, which is filled with blood, to DEAN. 

DEAN  
What are you gonna do, Cas? 

CASTIEL  
I don't know. [He smiles.] Isn't that amazing? 

CASTIEL disappears. SAM goes back goes back to reading the notebook. 

DEAN  
Well, let's get to work. 

DEAN claps SAM on the arm. 

 

Lucifer in Sam smirks   
'' Always so loyal to them Castiel ''

Dean   
'' Well we need another base ''  
Sam   
'' Why ''  
Dean   
'' We need to deal with the garrison ''  
Sam shrugging   
Kevin stands   
'' something is telling to go ''  
Dean shrugging A large truck is pulling up. MEG walks towards it. One of the DEMON TRUCK DRIVERS gets down from the cab. 

MEG  
See? I'm here, just like I said. 

Both DEMON TRUCK DRIVERS walk towards MEG. 

DEMON TRUCK DRIVER 1  
You'd better start talking, skank. Tell me again why I'm not just hauling you off to the king's cash window. 

MEG  
Come on, Rosco. I told you. I've got something way better. You know how Crowley likes presents. 

ROSCO  
He's not gonna care if we bring in the Winchesters. Yesterday's news. 

MEG  
Not the Winchesters. I've got the angel who double-crossed him. I've got Castiel. 

ROSCO  
Nah. Castiel – he's dead. 

MEG  
Right, 'cause you're in that loop. 

ROSCO  
Where is he, then? 

MEG  
First, I want to know how many of you jerks I have to cut in. 

The second DEMON TRUCK DRIVER walks behind MEG. 

ROSCO  
You think we're stupid? We didn't tell anybody. [He laughs.] 

MEG  
I love demons. 

MEG stabs the second DEMON TRUCK DRIVER with the angel knife. Gold light appears in his eyes and mouth and he falls to the ground, dead. MEG fights with ROSCO and stabs him. Gold light flashes in his skull and he too drops dead. MEG walks away. 

INT. RUFUS’ CABIN – NIGHT 

MEG enters the cabin and is brought to a sudden halt by a devil’s trap on the floor. SAM turns on the lights. 

SAM  
Didn't expect to see you back. 

DEAN  
Yeah, not without the King's army. [He gestures towards MEG.] Knife. 

MEG hands DEAN the angel knife. 

MEG  
Typical. I save our bacon, and you're sitting here, waiting by a devil's trap. Seriously, I just killed two of Crowley's men. I could have gone the other way on that. 

CASTIEL  
It's true, incidentally. There's other demons' blood on that blade. 

MEG  
Look, I'm simpler than you think. I've figured one thing out about this world – just one, pretty much. You find a cause, and you serve it. Give yourself over, and it orders your life. Lucifer and Yellow Eyes – their mission was it for me. 

DEAN  
So, what? We should trust you because you wanted to free Satan from Hell? 

MEG  
I'm talking "cause," douchebag, as in reason to get up in the morning. Obviously, these things shift over time. We learn, we grow. Now, for me currently, the cause is bringing down the King. And I know we'll need help to do it. 

DEAN  
Crowley ain't the problem this year. 

MEG  
When are you gonna get it? Crowley's always the problem. He's just waiting for the right moment to strike. I know what I'm supposed to do. And it isn't screw with Sam and Dean or lose the only angel who'd go to bat for me. 

SAM breaks the devil’s trap with his foot. 

CASTIEL  
This is good – harmony and communication. Now our only problem is Hester. 

MEG  
What? 

CASTIEL  
Well, here, we're hidden from the Garrison, but when you killed a demon, you put out a pretty clear beacon. 

MEG  
We need better angel-proofing now. 

The door breaks and bursts open. HESTER and a new MALE ANGEL appear in the room. 

HESTER  
You took the Prophet from us?! 

CASTIEL  
I'm – I'm sorry? 

HESTER  
You have fallen in every way imaginable. 

INAIS  
Please, Castiel. We have to follow the code. Help us do our work. 

DEAN  
He can't help you. He can't help anybody. 

HESTER  
We don't need his help... or his permission. 

HESTER nods to INAIS, who nods back. There is the sound of angel wings and INAIS disappears. 

HESTER  
The Keeper goes to the desert tonight. 

INAIS reappears with KEVIN. 

DEAN  
Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back off. We're actually trying to clean up one of your angel's messes! You know that. 

CASTIEL  
He's right. An angel brought the Leviathan back into this world, and – and they begged him. They begged him not to do it. 

DEAN  
Look, just give us some time, okay? We will take care of your Prophet. 

HESTER  
Why should we give you anything... After everything you have taken from us? The very touch of you corrupts. When Castiel first laid a hand on you in Hell, he was lost! For that, you're going to pay. 

HESTER walks towards DEAN. 

CASTIEL  
Please. They're the ones we were put here to protect. 

HESTER  
No, Castiel. 

HESTER backhands CASTIEL and he falls to the ground. INAIS and the other MALE ANGEL each hold up two fingers to stop DEAN and SAM from going to CASTIEL’s aid. 

HESTER  
No more madness! [She punches CASTIEL.] No more promises! [She punches CASTIEL again.] No more new Gods! [She punches CASTIEL repeatedly and then holds up an angel knife.] 

INAIS  
Hester! No! [He grabs HESTER’s arm.] Please! There's so few of us left. 

HESTER punches INAIS in the face with the hand holding the knife. 

HESTER  
[to CASTIEL] You wanted free will. Now I'm making the choices. 

HESTER raises the knife. White light blazes from her chest and she falls to the ground. MEG has stabbed her. 

MEG  
What? Someone had to. 

ACT FIVE  
INT. RUFUS’ CABIN – DAY 

INAIS  
These are strange times. 

CASTIEL  
I think they've always been. 

INAIS puts a hand on CASTIEL’s arm. 

INAIS  
I wish you'd come with us. 

CASTIEL  
Oh, I'm not part of the Garrison anymore, Inias. I'm sorry. 

DEAN walks over to SAM and KEVIN, who are sitting at the table. KEVIN gives SAM the notebook in which he has translated the stone tablet. 

SAM  
Thanks, Kevin. Not a lot of people could have handled this. 

DEAN  
You doing all right there, "chosen one"? 

KEVIN  
Yeah. 

INAIS  
Are you ready, Kevin Tran? 

The MALE ANGEL and a second new MALE ANGEL each put a hand on KEVIN’s shoulder. KEVIN holds the stone tablet. 

INAIS  
Bring the Keeper to his home. We can watch over him there. 

INAIS, the two MALE ANGELS and KEVIN disappear. 

DEAN  
I couldn't find Meg anywhere. 

CASTIEL  
Yes, well, she enjoys laying low. 

SAM is reading the notebook. 

SAM  
Here. “Leviathan cannot be slain but by a bone of a righteous mortal washed in the three bloods of the fallen.” Uh... It says we need to start with the blood of a fallen angel. 

SAM and DEAN look at CASTIEL. 

CASTIEL  
Well, you know me. [He holds out a small bottle.] I'm always happy to bleed for the Winchesters. 

CASTIEL hands the bottle, which is filled with blood, to DEAN. 

DEAN  
What are you gonna do, Cas? 

CASTIEL  
I don't know. [He smiles.] Isn't that amazing? 

CASTIEL disappears. SAM goes back goes back to reading the notebook. 

DEAN  
Well, let's get to work. 

DEAN claps SAM on the arm. 

INT. TRAN HOUSE – DAY 

MRS TRAN is standing in her kitchen. 

DETECTIVE  
We're doing everything we can. Mrs. Tran, believe me. 

MRS TRAN  
He said he'd had a s-seizure. What – what if they hit him? What if he has a brain injury? 

DETECTIVE  
You need to trust us, okay? It won't help to wear yourself out with worry. 

There is the sound of angel wings. The two MALE ANGELS appear with KEVIN between them. 

KEVIN  
Mom? 

MRS TRAN  
Kevin! Oh! 

MRS TRAN and KEVIN embrace. 

MRS TRAN  
[to the MALE ANGELS] Who are you? 

KEVIN  
It's – it's okay, Mom. They brought me back. They're keeping me safe. 

DETECTIVE  
I don't believe that's true. 

The DETECTIVE plunges a hand into the chest of the first MALE ANGEL. 

DETECTIVE  
Rock beats scissor. 

The DETECTIVE twists his arm. Black veins spread up the neck of the MALE ANGEL and black goo spills from his mouth. The MALE ANGEL falls to the ground. The second MALE ANGEL raises a hand towards the DETECTIVE and makes a twisting motion, but nothing happens. 

DETECTIVE  
Leviathan beats Angel. 

The DETECTIVE plunges a hand into the chest of the second MALE ANGEL. Black goo spills from around the DETECTIVE's hand. KEVIN and MRS TRAN watch in distress. The DETECTIVE withdraws his hand from the second MALE ANGEL’s body. The ANGEL’s face is covered with black veins and black good is running from his nose and mouth. He slides to the ground. The DETECTIVE turns towards KEVIN and MRS TRAN, morphing into EDGAR as he does so. 

EDGAR  
Hello, Kevin. 

EDGAR is seated at a table opposite someone. DICK ROMAN enters. 

DICK ROMAN  
Kevin. Dick. I'm very excited to meet you. 

KEVIN, with his mouth taped shut and his hands tied behind his back, is seated across the table from EDGAR. 

DICK ROMAN  
You nervous? Don't be. I'm your biggest fan. [He rips the tape off KEVIN’s mouth.] I brought you a present. [He opens his briefcase and takes out the Word of God.] What's that say, Kev? 

KEVIN  
I don't know. 

DICK ROMAN  
Cute. Edgar? 

EDGAR takes out a knife and walks over to KEVIN. KEVIN whimpers. 

DICK ROMAN  
Easy, Edgar. Don't scare the boy. 

EDGAR cuts the binding on KEVIN’s hands. 

DICK ROMAN  
You know, I've checked, Kevin. Number one in your class, winner of the Chad Kennedy top young scientist prize – all that on top of being Keeper of the Word. You're a clever young man. [He takes a laptop out of his briefcase, opens it and slides it towards KEVIN.] I'm confident you'll make the right choice here. But I see this is a negotiation. [He takes an envelope out of his briefcase.] Well, I will sweeten... the pot. 

KEVIN  
What is it? 

KEVIN picks up the envelope and opens it. 

DICK ROMAN  
My sources tell me you're applying to Princeton. Letter of recommendation like that from a man like me – done. 

KEVIN  
I can't do it. 

DICK ROMAN  
I admire your gumption, kid. But I still think there's some wiggle room here. I tell you what – let's kick it up a notch. See if I can't change your mind. Edgar, that live feed up yet? 

EDGAR  
’Course. 

EDGAR hits a button on a remote and footage of someone holding a knife to MRS TRAN’s throat appears on a large screen. 

KEVIN  
Ma? Mom?! 

DICK ROMAN  
Well, I think this negotiation is concluded. 

KEVIN whimpers in distress. 

 

DICK ROMAN  
You drive a hard bargain, kid. 

XT. RUFUS’ CABIN – DAY 

A red car is parked outside. 

INT. RUFUS’ CABIN – DAY 

SAM is typing on his laptop at the table. DEAN is sitting on the sofa reading the notebook in which KEVIN translated the Word of God. 

DEAN  
Okay, man, I have read this more times than the Playboy I found in Dad's duffel. 

SAM  
Anna Nicole? 

DEAN  
Anna Nicole. Oh, the good – they die young, huh? 

SAM exhales and smiles/grimaces. 

DEAN  
Look, we can read this till our eyes bleed. It ain't getting any clearer. 

SAM  
Okay. Then what does it mean? 

DEAN  
Uh… Cut off the head, and the body will flounder. 

SAM  
Yeah. 

DEAN  
Okay. Well, I think we both agree that, uh, the head is Dick. Right? 

SAM  
Right. 

DEAN  
So, bottom line is, we go grab the stuff, and we mix ourselves a weapon. End of story. [He takes a drink from a beer bottle.] 

SAM  
Look, I'm all for killing Dick. I'm just saying, what then? I mean, what about the rest of the Leviathan? What, are they gonna just... drop dead? 

DEAN  
I don't know. Maybe. 

SAM  
Maybe? "Maybe" is good enough for you right now? 

DEAN  
One problem at a time, all right? 

SAM  
Okay. But it's not a crazy idea to try and figure out what the catch is before we go crashing the gate. 

DEAN  
Maybe this is the catch. God's not telling us every detail. You know? The word is from God. I don't know how much better it's gonna get. 

Suddenly the phone rings   
Dean   
'' Hello ''  
Dean   
'' Thanks Bobby ''  
Sam   
'' what up''  
Dean   
'' The fallen humanity were guessing Crowley and The vampire alpha ''

 

Fast forward 

 

SAM is still sheltering KEVIN. He straightens up and looks around the room, which is splattered with black goo. 

KEVIN  
Sam, we should go. 

SAM  
What the hell? 

KEVIN  
More chompers any second, Sam. 

CROWLEY  
Not to worry. I have a small army of demons outside. Cut off the head, and the body will flounder, after all. Think if you'd had just one king since before the first sunrise. You'd be in a kerfuffle, too. 

SAM  
Which is exactly what you wanted. 

CROWLEY  
So did you. Without a master plan, the Levis are just another monster. Hard to stomp, sure, but you love a challenge. Your job is to keep them from organizing. 

SAM  
Where's Dean? 

CROWLEY  
That bone... has a bit of a kick. God weapons often do. They should put a warning on the box. 

SAM  
Where are they, Crowley?! 

CROWLEY  
Can't help you, Sam. 

CROWLEY snaps his fingers and the two DEMONS who accosted MEG appear on either side of KEVIN. 

CROWLEY  
Sorry, Sam. Prophet's mine. 

CROWLEY snaps his fingers and KEVIN and the DEMONS disappear. 

CROWLEY  
You got what you wanted – Dick's dead saved the world. So I want one little prophet. Sorry, moose. Wish I could help. You certainly got a lot on your plate right now. It looks like you are well and truly... on your own. 

We hear another snap of fingers. SAM looks around the empty room. 

 

Meg landing in a palace with Crowley and Kevin 

Crowley  
'' Oh the prophet will need a mind wipe ''  
Rowena cast a spell which will remove the next five minutes from his mind when he leaves 

 

Rowena   
'' Hello darling Our lord summon you ''  
Crowley   
'' Mother ''  
Rowena   
'' Remember pretend to help them and he will reward you ''  
Crowley nodding disappears  
Meg   
'' Well you have a lot to explain ''

EXT. FOREST – NIGHT 

DEAN is lying on the ground. 

CASTIEL  
Wake up. [DEAN opens his eyes and sits up.] Good. We need to get out of here. 

DEAN stands up. 

DEAN  
Where are we? 

CASTIEL  
You don't know? 

DEAN  
Last I remember, we ganked Dick. 

CASTIEL  
And where would he go in death? 

DEAN  
Wait. Are you telling me...? 

CASTIEL  
Every soul here is a monster. [There is a rustling in the trees.] This is where they come to prey upon each other for all eternity. 

DEAN  
We're in Purgatory? How do we get out? 

CASTIEL  
I'm afraid we're much more likely to be ripped to shreds. 

DEAN turns and sees two large creatures with red eyes watching him. 

DEAN  
Cas, I think we better – 

CASTIEL has disappeared. 

DEAN  
Cas? 

DEAN looks around the dark, desolate forest and hears the rustling of the watching monsters. 

 

1 month later   
Sam gets possessed while he was doing Work trying to find Kevin   
Lucifer stands disappears to Rowena   
Rowena   
'' My lord it's done ''  
Lucifer smiling leans down and kisses Rowena   
'' My witch When I enter my body I will show my gratitude ''  
Rowena smiling moans   
Lucifer walking over to His body   
'' Okay let's do this ''

Lucifer sits sam Down a Leaves the Body   
Sam wakes to Lucifer leaving turns to see Nick 

Sam gasp tries to move   
Rowena puts Sam to asleep 

Rowena erases his memory of this then sent him back to the bunker 

Nick sobbing   
'' Yes ''  
light engulfs Nick   
Lucifer awakens in Nick and with the upgrades Nick soul and Lucifer's combines

Lucifer smiling   
'' well the fun can begin ''


	9. Angels Fall and Lucifer deal with God

_ LUCIFER POV  _

I move from the bed with a smile as I look at the Bodies of the Satisfied Females. I shook my head feeling the Power from each of them as they were the Most Powerful Witches in the World which cause a frown to appear on my face thinking I should do something about that nodding at that thought I grab a notebook and made a note and using his new power enters Rowena's Mind and Ask if he could give a mission once given I order her to gather as many witches as possible under her Banner and using the wealth from the Gold under the Mansion to Buy Private islands and send the witches there where they will be trained and serve Rowena as their queen. I then exit her mind and look at the other two sighing at the thought of the deal he made with his father. He had them entered their minds and after speaking to both of them I got them to agree to change Monster kind. I breathe in deeply even though I didn't need too. I walk away from the room and took a shower washing my face and body becoming twenty years younger smirking thinking on how to gain money so he could take over the World nods as he decides on a plan I summon Crowley ordering him to buy out and run or have someone else run Dick's empire after it was agreed that he would have the Demon name Bela Talbot run the company. 

 

Lucifer 3rd Point of view 

 

After Bela was summoned they quickly work out that she keeps 45% of the profit the rest goes to her King and her God. 

 

 

After making the deal Lucifer sighs at them both sending them out and leaves the bathroom as he decides what he wants to do when suddenly the room Blurs and Lucifer falls to his knees as he feels his Father summoning him causing him to groan as he appears in the Bar.

 

 

 

 

Bar 

Lucifer lands with his back to the booths and sighing as he grabs a drink turning to the booths where God sits and says '' Son welcome come sit we are waiting on your Brother ''. Lucifer pauses as he approaches the table taking a deep breath and sitting in a booth where he sees a menu blinking he looks at God who sits with his eyebrows raise and gestures to order. Lucifer shrugs and Picks a Steak 10oz Dinner with the sides of Fries and Carrots. The moment he goes to eat the sounds of Wings appear and Lucifer raises his eyebrows at Michael in a new custom made vessel made personally by God which will make him two times stronger then if he had Dean. Lucifer turns his head facing God who makes a face at his son and says '' I didn't create you a form because I knew you would have your vessel made better and may I said nicely done ''. Lucifer smiles a little at the approval than looks to Michael who was pulling up a chair when he asks '' Father why have you summon us ''. God sighs and says '' First call me Chuck second one of my brothers have broken the Balance ''. Lucifer and Michael look at each other in confusing saying '' Brothers ''. Chuck looks at Lucifer than Michael and says '' Wait I didn't tell you about My family ''. Michael shakes his head and says '' The only one we know of is your sister ''. Chuck sighs and says '' Well cliff notes as I will put the information in your head later There's an infinite number of universes and each one has a barrier when a barrier is open you can move to and from but you always go back but you can only go to certain ones because My father created different dimensions and Me or the God you know rules Earth 23. Lucifer blinks and says '' So I'm guessing that the barriers are open and it broke the Balance. Chuck nods and says '' in fact, yes but what you don't know is that we are apart of universes 1-20000000000000 and One of my brothers destroyed the barriers for them so to fix the balance Their must be a war between them ''. Michael stands at attention nodding at Chuck saying '' So you free us to gather our forces ''. Chuck shakes his head and says '' No the battle for us is in 4 years giving us time to upgrade our forces considerable but I got you out early so that you each can deal with Heaven and Hell and earth but there's a rule I gave you which you are following ''. Lucifer and Michael nod as God says'' My sister will get free ''. Lucifer and Michael blanched and says '' Do we stopped it''. God sighs and shakes his head says '' No we need her released for the war ''. Lucifer confused asks '' why would she join us ''. God sighs revealing his secret '' I created a human for her '' Michael and Lucifer blink as they slowly get it Lucifer getting it first says '' The human will bear the mark Binding them so when she's free she will be bound ''. Chuck nods and says '' The human is Dean Winchester ''. Michael closes his eyes saying '' I'm guessing he was never mine ''. Chuck nods as he says '' He will take the Mark and you know what it does ''. Lucifer blinks and asks '' Why would he take the mark ''. Chuck smirks and says '' Your Fake knight ''. Lucifer eyes wide laughs and says '' He gets Cain to give him the mark to fight her ''. Chuck nods and says '' Michael frowns and says '' What makes you think he'll choose her ''. Chuck stands and says '' I will change the Mark as much as I can so that when she is release Dean will love her as if he was hit by a cupid ''. Michael nods as Lucifer frowns and says '' That won't make him give in ''. Chuck nods and says '' That is why I got my father to agree to summon us putting us in a fake world where we will work out our difference which is why I summoned you now '' Michael blinks asking '' Why '' Lucifer sighs in frustration and says '' He summon us to lead in his absences ''. Michael goes '' Oh ok so I lead heaven you hell ''. Chuck shakes his head and says '' In two year Metatron will cast a spell making angels fall and lose their wings I want you to lead your brothers and sisters back to heaven with all four of you leading Heaven until my return ''. Lucifer growls standing pacing says '' You want us to allow them to fall ''. Chuck sighs and says '' You need to fix the damage on them ''. Michael and Lucifer both stop to ask '' Damage ''? Chuck growls as he glows a little '' Raphael has been torturing Angel's minds when they fall you will be able to use your new powers to recreate angels and create angels even healing them so I will give you the chance to fix it ''. Lucifer angrily yells kicking the booth breaking it asking '' Why haven't you done it '' Chuck looking at them both in sadness says '' Raphael block me from knowing I only just find out and now its apart of their wings ''. Michael gasps and says '' They will need new wings completely ''. Chuck nods and says '' I have given you the ability to create Angels equal or less than your power so I ask you to use it to create wings the only problem is that every angel will have different wings and powers meaning their wings will signify their power, Personality, and Rank, And Duty meaning they will each be more human-like ''. Lucifer gasps and says '' They will be Visible ''. Chuck nods and says '' Yes, in fact, you and your brother are already ''. Lucifer and Michael look at their wings which were different Lucifer's was now the color of the sun on one side and red and black on the other which signify hell and Heaven and his powers while Michael's were Gold and Sliver on both sides. Lucifer gulps saying '' The wings our my powers ''. Chuck nods at them and says ''I have created a world for each of you in a year I will combine them allowing you to deal with your issues ''. Michael nods walking away as Lucifer stares at Chuck as he walks away before following him. Michael walking behind Lucifer asks '' What about Raphael ''. Chuck blinks for a moment then says '' I will send him and Namoi too Purgatory where they will spend eternity making certain that no Monster that's worthy of Purgatory can escape I will provide Weapons and Armor as Well as A army of Angels worthy of punishment but unlike Raphael and Namoi they can leave once they serve their sentence ''. Lucifer nods his head in acknowledgment at the punishment and asks '' You said Four of us ''. Chuck smiles and says '' Yes Castiel will be turned into an archangel after the fall ''. Michael groans nodding waving his hand to continue. Lucifer blinks for a second and asks '' What about Sam ''. Chuck sighs and says '' I created Sam to be your true Vessel he is the Boy King of Hell when the angels fall and once the Fake Adaddon Dies he will gain the power of Arazzel taking his place and then I will speak with him and his brother myself ''. Lucifer nods at that and asks '' Okay then can I still use him ''. Chuck chuckles and says '' Yes but that body your stronger but if you do it won't be a normal possession''. Lucifer frowns blinking asks '' Normal possession ''. Chuck turns his head looking at Lucifer with a smirk says '' You'll see ''. Lucifer blinks at that walking to four doors listening as God says '' These our your world go see you in four years ''. Lucifer and Michael look at each other and walk into the rooms.

 

 

 

Chuck takes a deep breath then allows his full power into the world searching for his messenger after a week he feels a small twitch in his senses following it he finds a corrupted being with his son's grace and then near him was a dying Archangel grace. Chuck snapping openly enraged sends a burst of power to his son healing it and bringing him back to full power then teleports toward him. 

 

 

 

Asmodeus was laughing at the power in his veins when suddenly power enters the room then suddenly the door holding his whore was turning to ashes and suddenly he feels Gabriel power go to full. Asmodeus blinking at the sheer power laughs thinking that he can gain some power walks over to Gabriel when suddenly he Feels a being of pure light near him. Gabriel jumps to his feet as Light starts pouring in the room He hears his army of Demons dying with screams as suddenly the light hits him and he knew no more. 

 

Gabriel was in his mind protecting himself then feels his Father reaching out as the light wraps around him and then he is put to sleep and teleported to the bar. 

 

Chuck gasps screaming seeing the damage to his son runs over lifting him and then using his power heals the damage and then puts him to asleep knowing it will take at least three years for him to heal and get used to his new form and powers. Chuck breathing heavily looks into the earth pausing summons the Hands of God and once all them was summoned he form them into ten thrones. Chuck laughing as he creates a throne for each of the archangel so they will be connected to Heaven. Chuck gave Lucifer Two one for hell one for Heaven. Chuck sighs at this and searches for his other children in the empty after waking them and bringing them out carefully so that he can keep the empty asleep trying to prevent a war after they return he starts the process of separating the angels that will return to Heaven and those banished to Purgatory. Chuck pauses at the healer with tears streaming down his face he removes the connection to God binding him to the Throne of Purgatory. Suddenly screams come from the grace as it goes from brilliant White to Grey then Chuck creates a body for Raphael and his Angels and banishes them to Purgatory where they will heal in Ten months. Chuck crying sends the supplies for them and then seals the entrance to Purgatory. Chuck pauses and summons A Plate of Pizza and soda and transforms the Bar into a fancy restaurant and then sends a message to the avatar of Death on this earth and sits waiting for his brother to appear. 

 

 

 

 

Sam and Dean listen to Kevin as he says '' And we can Close the Gates of hell forever ''. 

 

Chuckles were heard behind them causing Sam and Dean to jump and bring up their guns. 

 

A man with yellow eyes appear laughing at them when they go to move the waves hand and says '' Sorry Won't work Kevan you need God permission or you only do it partway '' The Man waves hand and says '' But I know you BYE ''The Man laughs as he turns to smoke and disappears. 

 

Dean and Sam were on the Ground with Kevan yelling '' Sam Dean ''. Dean coughing says '' Kevan''. Kevan sighs in relief and says '' What happen''. Dean and Sam's pale says '' A man with yellow eyes appear and beat us and then laugh ''. A crash sound is heard when Henry takes the Phone '' Yellow Eyes are you sure ''. Dean and Sam frown and says '' Pretty sure ''. Henry curses and says '' A prince of hell '' Sam and Dean gulps and asks'' Prince of hell '' Henry sighs and yells 

'' Damn Sam Dean get back here now we have to talk ''.

 

 

 

 

 

Sam on the ground near the car 

'' The Angels there Fallen ''. 

 

Dean gulps in fear as Sam passes out 

 

##  NOW

_ INT. IMPALA – NIGHT _

 

 DEAN is driving, SAM in the passenger seat.

 

 SAM 

 This makes no sense. I mean, how many angels fell – hundreds, thousands? And nobody sees anything. This is... Look at this. They're calling it a meteor shower. Seriously? What's going on, man? You okay?

 

 DEAN 

 Me? Yes. I'm fine. It's just –

 

 SAM 

 It's just we got a major freakin' crap fest on our hands. Yeah, tell me about it. Thousands of superpowered dicks touching down, and we got no idea where to start.

 

 DEAN 

 Angels aren't our problem right now, okay? Or demons, or Metatron, or whatever the hell happened to Cas.

 

 SAM 

 Why? Because we hugged it out in that church and – and now we're gonna go to Disneyland? Dean, you said it yourself – we're not gonna sleep till this is done.

 

 DEAN 

 I know.

 

 SAM 

 So, what's the problem?

 

 DEAN 

 You. Look, there's no easy way to say this, okay? But something happened back there in the church. And I don't know what. I don't know why. You're dying, Sam.

 

 We hear the sound of a heart beating loudly.

 

 SAM 

 Shut up.

 

 A recurring beep sounds in time with the heartbeat.

 

_ INT. HOSPITAL ROOM – DAY _

 

 SAM lies with his eyes closed in a hospital bed. There is a tube in his nose and his arm is strapped to a beeping monitor. DEAN sits at his bedside, looking worried. DEAN turns his head to look at a television screen in the room, which shows pictures of the falling angels from a week ago. The news headline reads “Global Meteor Shower.

_ INT. HOSPITAL ROOM – DAY _

 

 DEAN is looking at medical scans. SAM lies with his eyes closed in the hospital bed.

 

 DOCTOR 

 The MRI shows massive internal burns affecting many of the major organs. Oxygen to the brain has been severely deprived. The coma is the result of the body doing everything in its limited power to protect itself from further harm.

 

 DEAN 

 This wasn't supposed to happen.

 

 DOCTOR 

 If your brother continues on this trajectory, the machines might keep him alive, but –

 

 DEAN 

 He'll be dead.

 

 DOCTOR 

 Technically, yes. I'm afraid so.

 

 DEAN 

 So, there's – there's no recovery? I mean, there's no bounce-back. There's no nothing.

 

 DOCTOR 

 I'm afraid that's in God's hands now.

 

 DEAN 

 You're a doctor. You're a medical professional. You're trying to tell me that my brother's life is in God's hands? What, is that supposed to be a – a comfort?

 

 DOCTOR 

 Mr. Dougherty –

 

 DEAN 

 No, God has nothing to do with this equation at all.

 

 DOCTOR 

 I didn't mean –

 

 DEAN 

 That's not good enough.

 

 DEAN walks out of the hospital room and into a corridor. He sees a sign pointing to the hospital chapel.

 

_ INT. HOSPITAL CHAPEL – DAY _

 

 DEAN 

 Cas, are you there? Sammy's hurt. He's hurt, uh – he's hurt pretty bad. And, um... I know you think that I'm pissed at you, okay? But I don't care that the angels fell. So whatever you did or didn't do, it doesn't matter, okay? We'll work it out. Please, man, I need you here.

 

 DEAN looks around. The chapel contains six other people, all sitting quietly.

 

 DEAN 

 Screw it. Okay, listen up. This one goes out to any angel with their ears on. This is Dean Winchester... And I need your help.

 

 

Lucifer walks out of the room and Hears Dean's Pray then feels Sam dying looking at his brothers' laughs says '' See you soon brother '' 

Castiel appears as Chuck just implants the Knowledge into his head and sends him to room to learn his new Power. 

 

 

DEAN (VOICE-OVER)

_ The deal is this – Linwood Memorial Hospital... _

_...Randolph, New York. _

 

Lucifer smirks as he flaps to Sam then enters the room and says '' Sammy its time for you to learn who you belong too '' Lucifer transforms into grace and enters Sam healing him instantly and then increasing the connection to him making it where Sam was as loyal to him as his Brother pausing deciding whether or not he should stay he feels one of his brothers appear standing up with Sam waking up flaps his wings toward Dean watching the way the angels were behaving.

The MAN IN A SUIT grabs DEAN by the back of the neck and holds an angel knife against his throat.

 

 MAN IN A SUIT 

 Did you pray?

 

 DEAN 

 Yeah, for help.

 

 MAN IN A SUIT 

 Yes. You'll be helping me.

##  ACT TWO

_ EXT. HOSPITAL – DAY _

 

 The MAN IN A SUIT forces DEAN down against the IMPALA’s trunk.

 

 MAN IN A SUIT 

 If you lie to me, Dean Winchester, I will rip your throat out. Where is Castiel?

 

 DEAN 

 Who's asking?

 

 MAN IN A SUIT 

 Try every angel who was ejected from their home.

 

 DEAN 

 Oh. Oh, well, in that case, I have no clue.

 

 The MAN IN A SUIT slams DEAN against the IMPALA’s trunk twice. He raises the angel knife, but the TALL MAN from the bus catches his arm from behind.

 

 TALL MAN 

 Easy there, brother. This young man has prayed for our assistance. Are we creatures of wrath or compassion? I would argue the latter.

 

 MAN IN A SUIT 

 Forgive me, brother. I don't recognize you.

 

 TALL MAN 

 Happy to make your re-acquaintance. After you disarm.

 

 The MAN IN A SUIT lets go of DEAN and holds up his hands placatingly, then punches the TALL MAN.

TALL MAN 

 Come, now. Is that any way to treat a brother injured in the fall? 

The Man in a Suit stands to attack when Lucifer chuckles altering them to his presence. 

 

Dean gasps and says '' Sam '' 

The Angels looking deeply see an Archangel but can't tell who ''. 

They both stand saying '' I'm sorry Brother we Know you'll an Archangel ( Dean Gasps )but we can't see who

 ''. 

Lucifer smiles then summons his wings and allow his power out making the Angels stumbles as power rushes into their veins healing the damages done to them and he then says '' I'm Hurt don't you recognize the Morningstar ''. 

 

They Gasps and try to move as they do they notice their wings when Dean pales and says '' Lucifer How ''. 

Lucifer turns to Dean and says '' Doesn't Matter( turning back ) is this how we behave ''. The Both pale and shake. Suddenly behind them '' No Brother I don't believe we do '' Dean was making a banishing sigil as he turns seeing two angels suddenly he says '' Michael ''. Michael looks at Dean nods and says '' Brother don't play with them you have your orders ''. Lucifer raises his eyebrows and says to Dean '' Tell Your Brother the Truth Dean Winchester and tell him that in ten months God will speak with him ''. Dean shook his head at the ridiculous notion watches as Lucifer leaves Sam and Leaves Michael turning to The angels and says '' Tell our Brothers and sisters The Archangels are Back and we stand Together GO '' The Angels gulping disappears as Dean watches Michael and Gabriel look at each other and Disappear. Sam falls to his knees and says '' Dean I ''. Dean shakes his head asking '' How did you say Yes ''. Sam shook his head saying '' I didn't he just entered ''. Dean pale then thinks as suddenly he says '' What if Archangels only need permission once ''. Sam gasping cries as Dean gathers him and puts him in the Car.

 

 

Crowley listening on smirks and burns through the Bindings and disappears from the Trunk.  

** TITLE: NOW **

 

** INT. ABANDONED HOUSE - DAY **

A man (JASON) drags a body bag through the house into the bathroom. He unzips the bag to reveal a charred body.

 

** EXT. PARK - DAY **

DEAN is lying on a picnic table. Sam sits down next to him.

 

 SAM

So, what, Cas is human?

 

 DEAN

(sitting up)

Ish. I mean, he's got no Grace, no wings, no... harp, whatever the hell else he had.

 

 SAM

Okay. Where'd he crash-land?

 

 DEAN

Called me from a payphone from Longmont, Colorado. I told him just to make for the bunker.

 

 SAM

Well, you think he can handle a road trip like that?

 

 DEAN

Well, Cas is a big boy. Things go Breaking Bad, he knows our number. Right now we got bigger worries.

 

 SAM

The fallen angels?

 

 DEAN

Yeah. I mean, thanks to Metatron, we now have a couple of thousand confused loose nukes walking around down here.

 

 SAM

What do you think they're gonna do?

 

 DEAN

I got no damn clue.

 

 SAM

What about Crowley? You, uh... [mimes slicing throat]

 

 DEAN

I would've loved nothing better than to ice that limey bitch. But then I thought to myself, what would Sam Winchester do?

 

 SAM

I've stabbed him in the brain.

 

 DEAN

Oh. (beat) Well, I figured the King of Hell might know a few things, so why not Zero Dark Thirty his ass?

 

 They get up off the table.

 

 SAM

Wait, so Crowley is... alive?

DEAN opens the Impala's trunk to reveal a burn Trunk yelling they both gulp as Sam says '' What the Hell ''. 

 

Dean slamming the Trunk as Sam says '' So not Only our all the Archangels working together Crowley is free ''. 

 

 

Dean yells as before his phone rings and he sees the Henry calling '' Hello '' Henry Gasping says '' Please tell me you didn't start the Third task ''. Sam and Dean our silent making Henry gasp and says'' Without permission from God you will instead Destroy the Devil's Cage completely and you make it impossible for the cage to be rebuild meaning. 

Sam pale '' Lucifer or Michael can't be Cage ''. Henry nods and says '' Worse then that Sam we Learn if you don't have God's Permission your soul is bound to Lucifer and you become a Prince of Hell serving Lucifer unless you can get God to speak with you ''. Sam shook his head as Dean says '' Lucifer said God wanted to Talk with him '' Henry sighs and says '' Good okay you're a prince of Hell but it says if God speaks to you within 10 months you can be unbound to Lucifer ''. Sam sighs in sadness as he passes out and Dean says '' We are on our way ''. Sam says softly as he goes to get in the impala '' He knew the Prince remember ''. Dean breathing deeply nods and says '' We have to hope more than anything God does something ''.

 

Sam sighing gets in the Car and then hears Lucifer in his head saying '' Sleep '' Sam instantly falls asleep as Dean goes to speak he notices Sam asleep after an hour of trying to wake him up he gets a text from Henry saying that don't let him sleep or Lucifer can speak with him. Dean drives straight to the bunker at top speed trying to get his brother back to Henry to rescue him.

 

 

 

 

( Bunker Library )

 

Henry was pulling out books looking on information the trials when something caught his eyes opening the book called Divine test and trials he notices a sentence  _ ( To attempt a trial without God's permission means instance punishment from God himself and the bloodline responsible will be dealt a curse ) _  Henry drops the book with a gulp turns to see Bobby standing there handing over a beer while he reads the book sitting down he notices that sentence pale he drinks it down at once and says '' We have to prepare ''. Bobby nods as he and Henry start preparing for God to curse them. 

 

 

 

Sam in his head was trapped in the cage speaking with God. God speaking '' Hello Sam ''. 


End file.
